Los Super Once: Un Nuevo Desafio
by wilmer34
Summary: Despues de ganar el Futbol Frontera Internacional los Super Once volvieron a Raimon, creian que todo iba a hacer normal pero no se esperaban que tendrian nuevos rivales,nuevos jugadores y Un Nuevo Desafio
1. ¡El Comienzo de Un Nuevo Desafio!

_**Nota: Yo comenze este Fanfic en Fanfics Wikia, pero hubo problemas con mi computadora y ahora lo volveré a comenzar aquí pero con algunas mejoras **_

**Capitulo 1: ¡Comienza Un Nuevo Desafio! **

Despues de que los Super Once de Japon ganaran el Futbol Frontera Internacional volvieron a Japon y a Raimon , todo estaba normal, Tsunami, Fubuki, Kogure, Toko, Rika, Tachimukai y Ichinose se habían cambiado a Raimon por un tiempo temporal, también se habían formado varios equipos de Raimon

Endo y sus amigos ya habían salido de clases y se dirigieron a el club de Futbol después de ponerse sus uniformes, Endo se quedo mirando el trofeo del FFI

"No puedo creer aun que ganamos el FFi" Dijo Endo bastante contento

"¡Si" dijeron todos los miembros del club

"Sabes deberías dejas de decirlo todo el tiempo" comento Kido

"Lo siento es que me emociona" contesto Endo

"Si, a nosotros también" Dijo Goenji

Endo miro el cielo a través de la ventana "Saben me pregunto si alguna ves volveremos a ver a Fidio y a los demás" comento Endo mientras imaginaba la cara de los jugadores del FFI en las nubes

"Yo creo sinceramente que si nos volveremos a ver" comento Goenji

"Bien dejemos de hablar y vámonos a entrenar" Dijo animado Tsunami

"Si" contestaron todos y luego todos salieron a hacia fuera excepto Endo el cual miro el trofeo una ultima vez y luego también salió , pero no se dio cuenta de que a la distancia estaba un joven de 14 años, su estilo de cabello se parecía al de Endo pero de color azul oscuro y tenia unos ojos verdes, y tenia puesto el uniforme de Raimon

"¿Ese es Satoru Endo? Parece interesante" comento el misterioso joven

Momentos después el equipo de futbol de Raimon estaba en el campo de entrenamiento al lado del lago mientras eran observador por el misterioso joven que estaba entra las sombras

Toramaru tenia el balón y se dirigía a la portería donde estaba Tachimukai

"Bien, alla va" Dijo Toramaru y luego el patea fuertemente el balón y este se dirige a la portería

"Vamos" Comento Tachimukai

La mano de Tachimukai se rodeo de una energía azul mu brillante y luego este la levanto en el aire y una mano de energía color azul gigante se levanto sobre Tachimukai

"¡Mano Fantasma!" Grito Tachimukai deteniendo el balón con la mano de energía

"Que Facil" Dijo Tachimukai

"Increible, Tachimukai" comento Toramaru

"Si, en realidad has mejorado tu Mano Fantasma" comento Kurimatsu

"Sigamos entrenando" Dijo Kido y luego Tachimukai le lanza el balón y este lo intercepta

"Este es el equipo de Raimon" Dijo el joven misterioso

Kido se dirigía a la portería de Endo rápidamente pero Kazemaru se puso en frente de el

"No lograras pasarme" Dijo Kazemaru

"Ya lo veremos" contesto Kido

Luego el mete el balón entre sus piernas y da una voltereta y el balón se multiplica en varios confundiendo a Kazemaru

"Autentico Balon de ilusión" dijo Kido mientras tomaba el verdadero Balon y pasaba a Kazemaru

"Rayos" Dijo Kazemaru frustrado

"Goenji" Dijo Kido lanzando el balón a Goenji y este lo atrapa con facilidad en frente de la portería de Endo

"Adelante, Goenji" Dijo Endo

"Si" Contesto Goenji

Luego Goenji lanza el balón al aire mientras alrededor de el había varias llamas y luego este salta girando mientras el fuego lo seguía en forma de torbellino y luego en frente del balón y con su pie rodeado de fuego patea con fuerza el balón

"Autentica Helice Dinamita" grita Goenji mientras el balón rodeado de fuego se dirigía a la portería

Luego Endo subió su pierna a la altura de su cabeza y luego la golpea fuertemente contra el suelo mientras un brillante puño dorado rodeado de una aura arcoíris salía de su puño

"Puño de la Justicia G5" Grito Endo mientras despejaba el balón con el puño dorado pero luego el balón se dirigía hacia donde estaba el misterioso joven

"Oye, Cuidado " Dijo Endo pero el misterioso Joven salta lo mas alto posible y patea el balón con una fuerza increíble y apenas Endo pudo detenerlo

"Increible" Dijo Endo muy impresionado del tiro del joven

Luego este misteriso joven empezó a dirigirse hacia Endo y se puso en frente de el

"Oye ¿estas bien?" pregunto el misteriso joven

"Si estoy bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Endo

"Natsu Takeda" contesto el joven, pero la pregunta es porque espiaba a los Super Once

Continuara…


	2. ¡Natsu Takeda,Los Relampagos Oscuros!

"**Capitulo 2: ¡Natsu Takeda, Desafio de Los Relampagos Oscuros" **

Endo y los demás estaban en el campo de entrenamiento al lado del lago y hay conocieron a un joven que los seguía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y este joven dijo que se llamaba Natsu Takeda

"Bueno yo soy Satoru Endo, Encantado" comento Endo extendiendo su mano para saludar a Takeda y el cual este respondió

"Se quienes son todo el mundo los conoces desde el FFI" Dijo Takeda a Endo

"¿Quieres practicar con nosotros?" comento Endo dandole el balon a Takeda

"Claro" Dijo Takeda, momentos despues Endo se encontraba en la porteria y Takeda frente de esta con el balón

"Veamos que tan fuerte es este tipo" comento algo molesto a Someoka

"Adelante, Takeda" Grito Endo, Takeda puso una sonrisa siniestra sin que nadie se diera cuenta

"Si" grito Takeda dando una fuerte patada al balon y este se dirigia a la porteria con gran poder, Endo con cara de decidido frena con sus manos el balon con algo mas de dificultad

"Buen Tiro, Takeda" Dijo Endo impresionado con la fuerza del tiro

"Tu tambien lo hiciste bien, Endo" contesto Takeda mientras por su mente estaba algo impresionado de que pudiera parar su tiro

"Intentalo de nuevo" comento Endo

"Lo siento pero tengo que irme, tal vez la proxima" Dijo Takeda retiandose del lugar mientras todos los observaban

"Ese sujeto tiene algo misterioso" comento Someoka

"Bien sigamos entrenando, para mejorar nuestras habilidades" Grito Endo haciendo que todos volvieran a entrenar

Momentos despues de que Takeda se hubiera ido Endo y los demas siguieron sus entrenamientos mientras que derrepente Aki resibe una llamada

Aki toma su telefono"¿Hola?" contesta Aki

"Aki, soy Anteojos dile a todos que regresen" Dijo Anteojos con algo de miedo

"¿Porque que pasa?" Dijo Aki con un tono de preocupada

"Solo diles que lo hagan" Dijo Anteojos y luego la llamada se corto

"¿Pasa algo,Aki?" Dijo Natsumi

"Endo, Anteojos dice que volvamos a la escuela" Grito Aki a Endo

"¿Para que?" contesto Endo

"No lo se, pero parecia asustado" Dijo Aki

"Bien, Vamos" constesto Endo, momentos despues los miembros de Raimon fueron a su escuela para encontraser con varios miembros del club tirados en el suelo

"¿Que paso" Dijo Endo perplejo con lo que vio luego aparecio Anteojos asustado

"Un chico extraño aparecio y vencio al los intengrantes el solo con un balon" Dijo Anteojos asustados

"Hola, Endo..." dijo una voz sombrio pero familiar

"No puede ser...Takeda" Dijo Endo

Endo y sus amigos se quedaron impactados al ver que los otros equipos de futbol de Raimon fueron derrotados, por, Takeda

"Takeda...¿Tu hiciste esto?" pregunto Endo con cara muy seria

Takeda sonrio "Si,lo hice, no puedo creer que estos idiotas sean parte de Raimon" contesto enfureciendo a Endo

"¿Ustedes lo conocen?" pregunto Anteojos detras de Kabeyama

"Si, es un joven que conocismo en el entrenamiento" contesto Aki

"Y parece que no fue una concidencia" dijo Natsumi

"Eso significa que nos estaba siguiendo" aclaro Fuyuka

La conversacion fue interrumpida ya que Takeda lanzo con una fuerza sorprendente el Balon pero Endo lo detuvo con una gran dificultad

"Oye, Tonto ya veras" Dijo Someoka acercandose a Takeda, pero fue detenido por Endo

"Dime Takeda, ¿Que es lo que Quieres?" Pregunto Endo muy serio

na niebla oscura empezo a rodear a Takeda "Ya que preguntas, Lo que quiero es un partido de mi equipo contra el suyo" dijo este dejando a todos un poco impactados

"Contra tu equipo..." Dijo Kido

"Si este es mi equipo, Los Relampagos Oscuros" Dijo Takeda, despues de que la niebla se despejara dejando ver a varios jovenes con un uniforme de futbol color gris y la marca de un Relampago color negro en su pecho

"Relampagos Oscuros...Bien Acepto" Dijo Endo haciendo Sonreir a Takeda

"Bien vamos a el estadio" Dijo Takeda, momentos despues ambos equipos estaban en el estadio de Raimon, y el equipo de Raimon ya estaba junto con su Entrenador, el señor Hibiki

"Entonces ellos son lo que atacaron al club de Futbol" comento el Entrenador Hibiki

"Si, parece que son muy fuertes" dijo Kido

"No lo sabremos hasta que empieze el partido" Dijo seriamente el Entrenador Hibiki "Estas seran las posiciones, Los Delanteros: Goenji, Someoka y Fubiki"

"Si" contestaron los tres nombrados

"Los Centrocampistas: Kazemaru, Kido y Ichinose" dijo el Entrenador

"Entendido" Dijeron los nombrados

"Los Defensas: Kabeyama, Toko, Domon y Tsunami" Dijo el entrenador

"Si, Entrenador" constestaron los defensas

"Y Portero y Capitan: Endo" dijo por ultimo el entrenador

"Bien, le demostraremos nuestro futbol" Dijo Endo animando al equipo momentos despues ambos equipos estaban el la cancha en sus respectivos lados

"¡Comienza el Partido con la patada de Raimon, Someoka se dirige hacia la porteria!" comento el narrador, pero luego un joven de cabellos blancos y todos desordenados se puso en frente de Someoka "Parece que Patrick de los Relampagos Oscuros intenta detener a Someoka"

"No podras pasarme" comenta el peliblanco

Luego empieza a correr en direccion a Someoka mientras su cuerpo se rodea de un aura oscura, luego esa aura se expande tomando la forma de un meteorito alrededor de Patrick

"Meteoro Oscuro" grita Patrick mientras lanzaba a Someoka por los aires y le quitaba el balon

"Maldicion" dijo Someoka nuevamente persiguiendo a Patrick el cual avanzaba con rapidez

"¡Alla va, James!" Grito Patrick lanzando el balon a un Joven de cabello negro todo caido y ojos azules, el cual atrapo el balon y se dirigia a la porteria de Raimon

"Es es un problema para Raimon, el Delantero de los Relampagos Negros, James, se dirige a la Porteria" Dijo el Narrador pero luego Domon empezo a dirigirse hacia James

"Te detendre" Dijo Domon a su oponente luego el se desliza por el suelo y empiza a mover las piernas con una gran velozidad "Autenntico Deslice Mortal" Grita Domon intentando quitarle el balon a James pero este con el balon en sus piernas simplemente esquiba a Domon y luego sigue a la portería

"Increible, James esquiba a Domon con mucha facilidad" Dijo el Narrador

"Crei que el equipo mas fuerte del mundo, seria un poco mas fuerte, pero son debiluchos, Anotare un gol con facilidad" Dijo James en frente de la portería

Luego el balon se rodeo con un viento oscuro que lo cubrio por completo, James patea el balon con gran fuerza y el balon se dirigio a la porteria siendo seguio por un tornado de color negro

"Huracan Sombrio" Grito James mientras el balon se dirigia a la portería

Pero la mano de Endo se rodea de una energia dorada con relampagos a su alrededor, luego Endo salta muy alto y choca su mano contra el suelo lo cual provoca que salga un campo de energia dorada que detiene el disparo

"Autentica Mano Dimensional" Grito Endo mientras el balon salia volando por los aires

"Increible, Endo Detuvo el tiro" comenta el Narrador

"Parece que al menos tienen a un buen portero" Dijo James

"Vamos Chicos" Dijo Endo lanzando el balon y luego Kazemaru lo atrapa y se dirige a la porteria y momentos despues se lo pasa a Ichinose y este junto a Kido se dirigen a la portería

"Vamos, Kido" Dijo Ichinose lanzando el balon a Kido este lo intercepta y se dirigen a la porteria

"Si" Contesto Kido y luego lanza el balon al aire y Ichinose lo devulve con un cabezazo y luego Kido lo patea con gran fuerza a la portería

"Doble Boost" Gritan ambos mientras que el balon se dirigia a la porteria rodeado de una energia naranja

"El Potente Tiro de Kido y Ichinose se dirige a la porteria de los Relampagos Negros, el portero Daiki lo detendra"

"Sera facil" dijo el joven portero de cabello color azul oscuro y ojos negros

La mano de Daiki se rodea de una energia oscura y sombria la energia se extiende y luego aplasta el balon contra el suelo con esa misma energía

"Defensa Oscura" Dijo Daiki deteniendo facilmente el disparo de Kido y Ichinose

"Sus tecnicas son algo pateticas, Super Once de Raimon" Dijo Daiki enfureciendo a Kido y Ichinose

"El Verdadero Partido apenas empieza" Dijo Takeda

"Adelante" Grita Endo entusiasmado

Continuara...


	3. ¡Sin Limites!

**Capitulo 3: ¡Sin Limites! **

Endo y sus amigos estaban en un partido muy complicado contra los Relampagos Oscuros, los cuales estaban siendo dirigidos por Takeda, un joven que conocieron en su entrenamiento, pero también ataco a los miembros del club de Futbol

Ahora el balón estaba en posecion de Kazemaru y este se dirigía a la portería de los rivales, pero un defensa de los Relámpagos Oscuros se interpuso en su camino

"No podras pasame" Dijo este defensa enfureciendo a Kazemaru

"Ya lo veremos" contesto Kazemaru

Luego este empezó a moverse en forma de zigzag a una gran velocidad alrededor de este defensa y logra pasarlo "Nuevo Deslice Veloz" grita Kazemaru

"Lo logre" susurro Kazemaru pero derrepente el defensa aparece en frente de el dejándolo sorprendido "¿Pero Como…" pero el Defensa le quita el balón a Kazemaru lanzando contra el suelo

"Necesitas ser mas rápido" susurra este defensa mientras que Kazemaru no podía moverse

"¡Kazemaru!" Grita Endo al ver a su compañero en el suelo

"Parece que Kazemaru se lastimo" comenta el narrador

"Rapido, Cambio Kazemaru por Toramaru" Dijo el Entrenador Hibiki y luego Aki y Haruna ayudan a Kazemaru a levantarse y mientras Toramaru entraba en su posición

"Vencelos, Toramaru" Lo anima Kazemaru

"¡Si!" Respondio Toramaru

"El Partido se reanuda y Fubuki tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería de los Relampagos Negros" comenta el Narrador

"No te dejare avanzar" Dijo Patrick haciendo una barrida pero Fubuki salta y la esquiva

"Goenji" susurro Fubuki y luego se lo pasa a Goenji y este avanza a la portería junto con Toramaru

"Vamos, Toramaru" Comenta Goenji dándole el balón a Toramaru

"Si, Goenji" respondió Toramaru

"Toramaru y Goenji se acercan rápidamente a la portería de Los Relampagos Oscuros ¿Usaran una Tecnica Combinada?" comenta el Narrador

Luego Alrededor de Toramaru aparecen una gran cortina de Humo y detrás de el un Gran Tigre que rugia con ferocidad luego el pie de Toramaru se rodea de una brillante y poderosa aura color naranja

"Tigre…" Grita Toramaru pateando el balón rodeado de esa misma aura a los cielos

"…Tormenta" Grita Goenji girando el el cielo y rodeado de fuego y además seguido por un demonio de fuego con su mismo corte de pelo y luego este patea mandándolo a la portería rodeado de Fuego y seguido por un gran Tigre

"¡Increible! Goenji y Toramaru hicieron su Tigre Tormenta y este se dirige a la portería" comenta el Narrador pero derrepente Patrick junto con otros dos defensas se pusieron en frente del potente tiro

"No me hagan reir con ese tiro tan patético" comenta Patrick mientras el tiro se dirigía a el

"Luego Patrick y los dos defensas levantan sus piernas y las golpean fuertemente contra el suelo provocando que detrás de ellos se abra un gran portal y el tiro especial de Goenji y Toramaru entra por el portal y luego este se cierra"

"Puerta Dimensional" Grita Patrick y luego otro pequeño portal se abre y por ahí sale el balón en frente de Patrick

"Impresionante, pudieron derrotar fácilmente al Tigre Tormenta" comenta el narrador mientras que Goenji y Toramaru no podían creer que habían detenido su tiro

"Takeda" grita Patrick lanzando el balón a Takeda y este se dirige a la portería a una gran portería

"Ya me canse de tu patético Equipo, ¡James muéstrale nuestro verdadero potencial" Comenta Takeda y luego este lanza el balón a James el cual estaba en frente de la portería

"Entendido, Capitan" Contesto James y luego este realiza nuevamente su Huracan Sombrio pero esta ves el viento era mas oscuro y sombrio alrededor del balón

"Huracan Sombrio V2" Grita James lanzando el potente tornado oscuro a la portería de los Los Super Once

"Lo Detendre" Dice Endo y nuevamente también realiza su técnica "Autentica Mano Dimensional" Pero el balón esta vez choca contra la técnica de Endo y la destruye por completo anotando el primer Gol y al mismo tiempo termina el primer tiempo

"Su Tecnica…Evoluciono" susurra Endo imprersionado, momentos después estaba en la banca descansando listo para comenzar el segundo Tiempo

"Este equipo es fuerte, pero empiezo a pensar que no hemos vistos sus verdaderas habilidades" comenta Kido

"No importa que tan fuerte sean nosotros tampoco hemos mostrados nuestras verdaderas habilidades, Definitivamente Ganaremos" Agrega Endo animando a su Equipo

"¡Si!" contestan todos al animo de Endo momentos Despues estaban en la campo listos para el segundo Tiempo

"El segundo tiempo empiza, Goenji hace la patada de salida y se dirige a la portería de los Relampagos Oscuros" comenta el Narrador pero derrepente Takeda le quita el balón a Goenji este en un momento ya estaba frente a la portería de Raimon

"Es Hora de que acabe con este patético equipo" Dijo Takeda enfureciendo a Endo

"Vamos, Takeda" Contesta Endo preparándose para atrapar el tiro de Takeda

Takeda lanza el balón al cielo y este empieza a girar a gran velozidad y también se rodeaba de una energía oscura color azul oscuro y un toque de rojo, Takeda salta dando algunos giros en el aire y con la planta de su Pie impulsa el balón a la portería convertido en un gigantesco rayo oscuro

"Impacto De La Muerte" Grita Takeda mientras su potente Tiro se dirigía a la portería de Endo

El Cuerpo de Endo se Rodeo de una aura multicolor y detrás el una criatura dorada con cabello blanco y una capa roja, Endo y esta criatura con sus dos manos intentan detener el potente tiro

"Captura Fantasma G5" Grita Endo poniendo sus manos frente el balón pero el potente tiro Endo apenas podía resistirlo y al final la técnica de Takeda anota un gol y al mismo tiempo causa varios arañazos en el uniforme de Endo

"Derroto a la Captura Fantasma" Dijo Endo impresionado

"Bien Ahora mi Equipo acabara con este" Comento Takeda

Luego el tiempo del partido empezó a avanzar y Los Relampagos Oscuros empezaron a meter goles a una gran velocidad, y mientras que los Jugadores de Raimon intentaban broquearlos ellos resultaban heridos, cerca del final del partido los relámpagos llevaban 20 goles anotados, Takeda ahora estaba en frente de la portería y con un Endo muy herido en ella

"Porque no se rinden de una vez, Ustedes no pueden vencernos" comento Takeda

"Yo no me rendiré protegeré esta portería, no importa como" Respondio Takeda

"Que Patetico, tan solo eres un chico que no sabe aceptar la derrota" Agrego James

"Rapido…necesitamos ayudar a Endo" Dijo Kido intentando levantarse sin éxito

"Dime Endo ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por el futbol? Pregunto Takeda, Endo sonrio

"Es por que A mi Me gusta el…¡Futbol! Y por eso yo no me rendiré y dare todo por proteger esta portería" Contesto Endo valientemente, Takeda se quedo con los ojos abiertos al escuchar esa respuesta

"¡¿Te Gusta el…Futbol?!" Susurro Takeda y luego este puso una expresión molesta "¡Callate!"

Takeda lanza en balón al cielo y nuevamente realiza su técnica con aun mas poder que antes y un aura oscura mas maligna

"Impacto De La Muerte G2" Grita Takeda lanzando su potente tiro a la portería

"¡Endo!" Gritaron todos los miembros de Raimon

"Yo protegeré esta portería, por mis amigos, ¡Protegere esta portería!" Grita Endo luego detrás de el un brillo dorado se desato y se pudo ver una figura Imponente detrás de el y con su brazo derecho rodeado de luz detiene ese tiro fácilmente dejando a todos impresionados

"¿Qué?" Dijo Takeda también impresionado

"¡Increible! Endo detuvo el tiro de Takeda y aunque aun asi perdieron el partido" Dijo el Narrador

"Yo lo…Detuve" Dijo Endo sin ese brillante brillo en su cuerpo pero luego Endo cae desmayado

"¡Endo!" Dicen todos los miembros de Raimon y van a ver si su capitán esta bien, pero que era ese poder que rodeaba a Endo…

Continuara…


	4. ¡Nuevo Torneo, Un Nuevo Raimon!

**Capitulo 4: ¡Un Nuevo Torneo, Un Nuevo Raimon!**

Despues de un difícil partido contra el equipo de los Relampagos Oscuros, Endo esforzándose demasiado y se desmayo, ahora mismo Endo estaba dormido en una cama de hospital, rodeado de Goenji, Toramaru, Kido, Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka y Haruna

"Pobre Endo" comento Aki al ver a Endo dormido

"Se esforzó demasiado" Dijo Natsumi

"Satoru…" Dijo Fuyuka

"Aunque fue sorprendente su técnica ¿No creen?" Comento Toramaru recordando como Endo detuvo el tiro de Takeda

"Si pero esa técnica era mas fuerte que las anteriores" Dijo Kido

"Nunca había visto algo asi" Dijo Goenji

Derrepente Endo empezó a abrir los ojos y pudo ver a todos sus amigos

"¡Endo!" Dijo Emocionada Aki

"¿Aki?" Susurro Endo y luego pudo ver a Goenji, Kido, Toramaru, Natsumi, Haruna y Fuyuka "Todos…"

"¿Esta bien, Capitan?" Dijo Toramaru

"Si…Aunque casi no recuerdo que paso" Dijo levantadose de la cama con cuidado

"Ten cuidado…Endo" Dijo Natsumi ayudando a Endo a levantarse

"Gracias…Por cierto ¿Qué paso con Takeda?" Dijo Endo

"No lo sabemos, Despues del Partido simplemente se fue" respondió Goenji

"No recuerdas lo que Paso" Pregunto Kido a Endo

"Lo Ultimo que Recuerdo fue el potente Tiro de Takeda" Dijo Endo recordando el Impacto de La Muerte de Takeda

" Tu lo detuviste" Dijo Goenji

"¿Yo?" Dijo Endo confundido

"Si, usted lo detuvo con una impresionante nueva técnica" Dijo emocionado Toramaru

"No lo recuedo" Dijo Endo

"Debe ser porque usaste demasiada energía" Dijo Fuyuka

"No importa por ahora, mejor vámonos" Dijo Kido

"¡Si" Dijo Endo normalmente pero por su mente se preguntaba donde estaba Takeda

Luego Endo y los demás fueron afuera donde estaban los demás miembros del Club de Futbol de Raimon y todos esto se dirigieron felices a donde estaba su Capitan

"Endo, ¿Estas bien?" Dijo Someoka

"Si, no se preocupen" Respondio Endo levantando su pulgar

"Me alegro tanto" Dijo Kabeyama soltando varias lagrimas

"Endo" Dijo El entrenador Hibiki dirigiéndose en frente de Endo

"Entrenador Hibiki" Dijo Endo al ver a su entrenador

"Puedo ver que estas mejor" Dijo el Entrenador Hibiki

"Si, me siento mejor que nunca" Comento Alegre Endo

"Bien, Vamos" Dijo el entrenador y luego todos se dirigieron a fuera pero para sorpresas de todos estaba Takeda

"¡Takeda!" Susurro Endo al ver a Takeda

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto molesto Someoka

"Solo quería ver si El Capitan de Raimon" Dijo Takeda

"Bien, aquí estoy y como puedes ver estoy bien" Dijo Endo viendo a Takeda fijamente

"Bien, basta de tantas malas miradas" Dijo una voz desconocida

"¿Quien Dijo Eso?" Dijo Kido

"Es el" Dijo Takeda con una expresión molesta en su rostro

"¿El?" Dijo confuso Endo

Luego detrás de un árbol se rebelo un hombre con traje gris, tenia pelo negro y ojos también, y un sombrero negro al igual que sus zapatos

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Hibiki

"Donde están mis modales mi nombre es Kyusuke Kanda y vengo a invitarlos a un evento" Dijo el tal Kyusuke

"¿Evento?" Dijo Confundido Handa

Luego Endo pudo ver la expresión de Ira de Takeda y como apretaba sus puños al ver a Kyusuke "Takeda…" susurro a Endo

"¿Qué Evento es?" Pregunto el entrenador Hibiki

"Es El Torneo Thunder" Dijo Kyusuke

"¿Torneo Thunder?" Susurro Goenji

"Asi es, el Torneo que voy a realizar que tiene a equipos invitados de mi parte y quiero de Raimon participe" Dijo Kyusuke

"Interesante…Como quiera nosotros participaremos" Dijo Claramente el entrenador Hibiki

"Perfecto el Torneo será en tres Dias espero verlos ahí, Vamonos Takeda" Dijo Kyusuke

"Si" Respondio Takeda y luego el y Kyusuke se retiran mientras Los demás los observaban

"Takeda…" Susurro Endo

"Bien, quiero que todos vayan a sus casas y se relajen para mañana" Dijo Hibiki

"Estas seguro, Entrenador no deberíamos entrenar" pregunto Handa

"No, solo váyanse para sus casa" Aclaro el entrenador

"Si, Entrenador" y luego todos obedecieron las ordenes del Entrenador Hibiki y se fueron a sus casas e incluso Endo obedeció

Al Dia siguiente…

Endo estaba dormido en su cama y su madre en frente de el listo para despertarlo

"Vamos, Satoru despierta" Dijo La Señora Endo agitando a su Hijo para que despertara

"Ya estoy despierto" Dijo El despierto Endo

"Bien, Vistete y baja a comer, por cierto llamo el Entrenador Hibiki, dijo que después de Clases vayan al aeropuerto" Dijo La madre de Endo

"El Entrenador Hibiki…" Dijo Endo

Después de clases junto con los demás miembros del club fueron al aeropuerto y ahí se encontraron con el Entrenador Hibiki

"Entrenador Hibiki" Dijo Endo

"Oiga diganos por que estamos aquí" Pregunto Kazemaru

"Bueno, me di cuenta que si queremos vencer en el torneo Thunder necesitaremos un Nuevo Raimon mas poderoso" Dijo El entrenador Hibiki

"Mas Poderoso" Dijo Endo

"Si, por eso miren a los nuevos integrantes del Club temporalmente" Dijo Hibiki y luego apunto a detrás de el y luego todos puderon ver a Hiroto, Aphrodi, Suzuno, Nagumo, Saginuma, Midorikawa, Hijikata, Sakuma, Fudo y Tobitaka

"¡Chicos!" Dijo emocionado Endo de ver a sus amigos

"Tiempo sin vernos, Endo" Dijo Hiroto

"Si" Comento Endo

"Con esto seguro ganaremos" Dijo emocionado Rika

"No solo con eso necesitamos a algunos mas" Dijo Hibiki y luego todos pueden ver un gran avión que aterrizaba

"Crei que hoy no había viajes de avión" Dijo Kido

"Yo le pedi al ministro que nos hiciera una excepción" Dijo Hibiki y lueho del avión se sorprendieron a ver que del avión bajaron Fidio,Edgar,Demonio Strada,Roniejo,Teres,Mark,Dylan,Nakata,Rococo y el abuelo de Endo, Daiske

"¿Qué, Fifio, Rococo, y Abuelo?" Dijo emocionado Endo

"Endo, parece que jugaremos juntos" Dijo Fidio

"Si, Que Bueno" Dijo Endo

"Endo, aun si estamos en el mismo equipo te superare" Dijo Rococo

"Bien, yo no me quedare atrás" Dijo Endo

"Tiempo sin vernos, Kido" Dijo Demonio

"Si, Demonio" Respondio Kido

"Dylan, Mark" Dijeron emocionados Domon y Ichinose

"Hola, Kazuya, Nuevamente jugaremos Futbol juntos" Dijo Mark

"Eso es Verdad, Yes" Dijo Dylan

"Bien, también les presentare al nuevo entrenador, Daisuke Endo" Dijo el entrenador Hibiki

"Y usted que hara Entrenador Hibiki" Dijo Endo

"Yo sere el Coach" Dijo Hibiki

"Bien, Dejemos de Hablar y Vamonos a Entrenar para ese Torneo, y Mostremosle el Nuevo Raimon" Dijo Daisuke

"Si" Dijeron todos los miembros del Nuevo Equipo de Raimon

Continuara…


	5. ¡El Zodiaco, Takeda se Rebela!

**Capitulo 5: ¡El Zodiaco, Takeda se Rebela! **

Endo y sus amigos después de recoger a sus nuevos miembros del equipo, los cuales eran sus rivales en el FFI, fueron al campo de entrenamiento y ahí su entrenamiento para el Torneo Thunder empezó

Hiroto tenia el balón y seguía avanzando hacia la portería de Endo

Hiroto lanza el balón al aire, y luego se impulsa desde el suelo dando varias giros en el aire mientras había un paisaje galáctico detrás de el, al estar frente al balón lo patea fuertemente y este brilla

"Caída Del Cielo" Grita Hiroto mientras el balón se dirigía a la portería mientras era seguido por varios planetas y estrellas

"No dejare que pase" Comenta Kabeyama luego este salta y al caer en el suelo unas grandes montañas y escombros de tierra intentan detener el balón

"La Montaña V3" Grita Kabeyama intentando detener el potente tiro aunque este destruya La Montaña y sigue su curso hasta que Tobitaka se pone en frente de el tiro

La Pierna de Tobitaka se rodea de un viento oscuro y luego este realiza un corte en aire que provoca una Onda Oscura muy poderosa

"Tajo Oscuro V3" Grita Tobitaka mientras el tiro de Hiroto entraba el onda Oscura y desaparecía su poder deteniendo el Tiro

"Bien Hecho, Tobitaka" Dijo Endo

"Gracias, Capitán" Respondió Tobitaka sin notar que Fidio se acercaba a el

"No te distraigas" Dijo Fidio y este le roba el balón a Tobitaka muy fácil

"Dispara, Fidio" Dijo Endo

"Si" Dijo Fidio y luego alrededor de él aparece un circulo de dorado y este levanta muy alto su pierna al final lo patea fuertemente y el balón se convierte en una brillante espada de energía dorada que se dirigía a la portería

"Autentica Espada de Odín" Grito Fidio mientras su potente tiro se dirigía a la portería

"Captura Fantasma G5" Grito Endo realizando su Técnica y deteniendo el Tiro de Fidio fácilmente

"Buena Atrapada, Satoru" Comento Fidio

"Gracias" Dijo Endo y luego este observo afuera del campo que estaba Takeda observando su Entrenamiento "Ya vuelvo" luego empezó a dirigirse a donde estaba Takeda

Este empezó a alegarse caminando pero Endo lo alcanzo y lo detuvo

"Alto Takeda, ¿Qué haces Aquí?" Dijo Endo amistosamente

"Eso a ti no te importa" Respondió Takeda y este sigui Caminando

"¿Por qué estabas Molesto?" Pregunto Endo

"¿Qué?" Respondió confundido Takeda

"Cuando estábamos en el Hospital con Kyusuke parecías molesto ¿Por qué?" Aclaro Endo

"No importa si te lo digo, Yo Lo Odio" Dijo Takeda

"Y si lo Odias Tanto, ¿Por qué le haces caso?" Dijo Endo

"No te interesa" Dijo Takeda con una expresión de Furia

"Bien, Entonces nos veremos en el Torneo" Dijo Endo

"No lo haremos, Yo no participare" Dijo Takeda

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Endo

"Kyusuke me lo ordeno" Dijo Takeda

"¿Por qué le haces caso?" Dijo Endo

"Porque él Me dara un poder más grande que cualquier cosa" Dijo Takeda

"Si quieres ese poder entrena lo más duro que puedas y Luego supera ese poder" Dijo Endo, aunque Takeda no respondió y al final se fue y sin dase cuenta Daiske los observaba

"Interesante…"

Luego Takeda llego a un gran edificio y al entrar había un campo de de entrenamiento y en medio de él estaba Kyusuke

"Parece que estabas con Raimon" Dijo Kyusuke

"Si" Dijo Takeda

"Bueno no importa, pero parece que Raimon se ha vuelto mas poderoso, los probare, Con el Zodiaco" Dijo Kyusuke

Al siguiente Día…Campo de Entrenamiento

"Chicos Llegaron los Nuevos Uniformes" Dijo Aki

"¿En serio?" Dijo Endo emocionado

"Si, Vayan a probárselos" Dijo Natsumi ellos fueron a los vestidores y al salir los jugadores tenían una camiseta amarilla en los hombros rayas azules hasta las mangas, con la marca de un relámpago en lado izquierdo de la camisa y unos pantalones azules (Los Mismos de Inazuma eleven Go)

"Increíble" Dijo Emocionado Kabeyama

Endo salió con un traje de portero color azul oscuro con mangas naranjas y también un pantalón azul oscuro, además también tenía la marca del relámpago en su camisa y unos guantes de color azul-naranja

"Bien ahora vamos a entrenar" Dijo Endo y luego este iba a tomar el balón pero una misteriosa persona se lo quita fácilmente

"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Endo al muchacho de cabello negro largo que lo tenía en una cola de caballo, y tenía ojos color miel y además un uniforme color purpura con toques de rojo

"Mi nombre es Sezuki Setsuna" Dijo el misterioso jugador y luego Kyusuke también aparece con un misterioso equipo con el mismo uniforme que Setsuna

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Hibiki

"Quiero Verificar si son buenos para el Torneo Thunder y veo que ya conocieron a Setsuna" Dijo Kyusuke

"Por desgracia" Dijo Fudo

"Ya ve al Grano" Dijo El Entrenador Daiske

"Bien, Para entrar al Torneo tendrán que Vencer al este Equipo, El Zodiaco" Dijo Kyusuke claramente

"¿El Zodiaco?" Dijo Kido

"Si, Entonces aceptan" Pregunto Kyusuke

"Claro, que si" Dijo Daiske

"Bien, Entonces empezemos" Dijo Kyusuke, momentos después, ambos equipos se preparaban

"Bien esta será la formación, Los Delanteros: Fidio, Goenji y Dylan, Los Mediocampistas: Mark, Ichinose, Kido y Hiroto, Los Defensas: Teres, Kabeyama y Tobitaka" Dijo Daiske

"Si, Entrenador" Respondieron los nombrados

"Y Portero y Capitán Sera Endo" Dijo al Final Daiske

"Bien, No dejaremos que nos Derroten" Dijo Endo

Momentos después ambos equipos estaban en sus respectivos lados del campo, Equipo Zodiaco usaba una formación de 2 Delanteros el cual uno era Setsuna, 4 Mediocampistas y 4 Defensas

"Bien el Partido entre el Equipo de El Zodiaco y El Equipo de Los Súper Once esta a punto de comenzar" Dijo el Clásico Narrador

Mientras Nuevamente vigilaba a Distancia Takeda y este parecía un interés en el partido

"Bien el partido comienza con la patada de inicio de Raimon Goenji se la pasa a Fidio y este se dirige al campo del Zodiaco y fácilmente pasa a los Delanteros" Comento el Narrador

"No importa cuántos defensas sean yo los Pasare" Pensó Fidio mientras se dirigía contra los Mediocampistas y Defensas del Zodiaco Aunque estos dejaron un espacio grande y dejaron pasar a Fidio

"¿Qué?" Dijo Fidio mientras seguía avanzando

"¿Pero que pasa? El Zodiaco dejo pasar a Fidio a su campo, será alguna estrategia" Dijo el Narrador

"Solo por eso no me detendré" Dijo Fidio hasta llegar al frente de la portería "Allá voy"

Y Justo cuando iba a tirar Setsuna aparece en frente de el y le roba el balón fácilmente

"Que rápido" Dijo Fidio mientras observaba a Setsuna avanzar a su Campo

"Increíble, los Defensas y Mediocampistas se apartaron para que Setsuna pudiera avanzar más fácilmente" Calculo Kido, luego este se puso frente a Setsuna que seguía avanzando

"No te metas en mi camino" Dijo Setsuna

A Setsuna lo rodeo un Aura Roja claro y luego un gran toro rojo se mostro detrás de el

"Embestida De Tauro" Dijo Setsuna mientras el Gran Toro quitaba a Kido del Camino de Setsuna fácilmente

Rápidamente Ichinose se puso en frente de este

"Increíble, Setsuna pasa a Kido pero Ichinose responde y intenta bloquearlo" Dijo El Narrador emocionado

Rápidamente Ichinose salta hacia atrás y da un giro con el cuerpo ayudado con las manos y empieza a girar boca abajo mientras que sus pies rodeados de fuego provocan un tornado

"Autentica Danza de Fuego" Dijo Ichinose intentando quitarle el balón, pero Setsuna le pasa el balón a un joven de cabello anaranjado largo y ojos color negro y este se dirige a la portería

"Setsuna se la pasa a Taro, El Delantero Del Zodiaco y este pasa fácilmente a los defensas quedando frente a la portería" Dijo Sorprendido el Portero

"Te Venceré" Dijo Taro muy confiado

Luego este se rodea de un aura amarilla, y detrás de el aparece el espíritu de un Centauro con arco y flecha los cuales apuntan a la portería de Raimon el balón estaba suspendido en frente de Taro

"Flecha de Sagitario" Grita Taro pateando el balón con la planta del pie y la Flecha del Centauro fue lanzada detrás de el

"Un Potente Tiro por parte de Taro, Endo Lograra Detenerlo" Dijo El Narrador mientras que Teres se ponía en frente del Tiro

"Muro de Hierro" Dijo Teres mientras en frente de el aparecía un gran Muro de Hierro pero el tiro de Taro lo destruyo fácilmente

"Captura Fantasma G5" Grita Endo y intenta detener el Tiro pero este pasa fácilmente

"¡Gol! El Equipo El Zodiaco anota el primer Tiro del Partido" Dijo El Narrador

"Rayos, lo detendré la próxima vez" Dijo Endo, momentos después este le pasa el balón a Tobitaka y este se lo pasa a Ichinose el cual se dirigía a la portería

"Bien aquí voy" Dijo Ichinose

Primero Ichinose Coge el balón entre las piernas, Salta dando una vuelta hacia atrás invoca un Pegaso y Patea el balón después el Pegaso va detrás del balón a la portería

"Tiro Pegaso" Grita Ichinose mientras su tiro se dirigía al portero que tenia pelo color marron y ojos negros y además tenía un tatuaje de colmillos en la cara

"El Portero del Zodiaco, Kan, lo detendrá" Dijo El Narrador

Detrás de Kan apareció un gran cangrejo y con sus grandes pinzas intento detener el balón

"Ira de Cáncer" Dijo Kan mientras el balón fue desviado al cielo

"Lo detuvo" Dijo El Narrador

"Que tiro tan débil" Dijo Kan sin fijarse que Dylan y Mark estaban en el cielo con el balón entre ellos "¿Qué?"

"Sera que Tiro de Ichinose fue una distracción" Dijo El Narrador

Dylan y Mark patearon el balón por ambos lados y este se cubrió de energía mientras un unicornio lo perseguía

"Impulso Unicornio" Dijeron Dylan y Mark mientras lanzaban su poderoso Tiro y Kan no tuvo tiempo para responder y anotaron un Gol en su portería

"¡GOL! Los Súper Once cambian el marcador rápidamente" Dijo El Narrador

"Bien Hecho, Dylan, Mark" Dijo Endo momentos después Taro tenía el balón y se dirigía a la portería rápidamente

"Flecha de Sagitario" Dijo nuevamente disparando su técnica especial

"No dejare que Pase" Dijo Teres luego un Muro de Hierro mas grande aparece detrás en frente del "Nuevo Muro De Hierro" esta vez detiene el tiro de Taro

"Incremento sus habilidades" Dijo Taro sorprendido

"Hiroto" Susurra Teres y luego le lanza el balón a Hiroto y este lo intercepta y esta frente a la portería

"Caída Del Cielo" Dijo Hiroto lanzando el balón con su Técnica Especial

"Ira de Cáncer" Dijo Kan utilizando su Técnica pero el tiro pasa fácilmente dejando el marcador 2-1 a favor de Raimon y luego suena el silbato finalizando el primer Tiempo

"Termina el primer Tiempo, y los Súper Once van a la cabeza, El Zodiaco se recuperara" Dijo el Narrador luego el Zodiaco fue con Kyusuke

"Escuchen bien, no quiero que le metan más goles, así que acábenlos" Dijo Kyusuke

"Si, Entrenador" Respondieron El Zodiaco

Momentos Después el segundo tiempo empezó y Taro tenía el balón y se dirigía a la portería

"No me pasaras" Dijo Teres poniéndose en frente de el pero Taro se la pasa a Setsuna el cual estaba en frente de la portería de Raimon

El Se rodeo de un Aura rojo oscuro y detrás de el apareció una gran cabra roja y este patea el balón con fuerza y La Cabra lo sigue impulsando el balón

"Disparo Capricornio" Dijo Setsuna y su tiro se dirigió a la portería

"Captura Fantas…" Pero el tiro fue demasiado rápido y golpeo en el pecho a Endo anotando otro Gol

"Gol del Zodiaco y este empata el juego gracias a su Capitán Setsuna" Dijo El Zodiaco

"Rayos, el tiro es muy poderoso" Dijo Endo

El Partido se reanuda con Goenji con el balón pero Setsuna se lo quita fácilmente

"No" Dijo Frustrado Goenji

"Hora de Acabar con este Partido" Dijo Setsuna y realiza su Técnica Nuevamente "Disparo Capricornio"

"Lo detendré" Dijo Endo pero el Balón lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara

"Creo que aquí acaba el Partido" Dijo Takeda y este empieza caminar para retirarse , pero de repente Endo toma el balón suspendido en el aire y detiene el Tiro

"¿Qué?" Dijo sorprendido Setsuna

"Yo dije que lo Detendría" Dijo Endo sonriendo

"Ja, Con que ese es Satoru Endo" Dijo Takeda y luego empieza a acercarse al Campo y se pone frente a Daiske

"¿Qué?" Dijo Kyusuke un poco sorprendido

"¿Takeda?" Dijo Endo

"Por favor, Póngame en el Partido" Dijo Takeda sorprendiendo a Todos menos a Endo que puso una sonrisa

"Cambio de Jugadores, Fidio Aldena por Natsu Takeda" Dijo El Entrenador Daiske y momentos después Takeda entro en el campo con el uniforme de Raimon y el partido se reanuda con Setsuna que tenía el balón y se dirigía a la portería

"Acabare contigo, Disparo de Capricornio" Dijo Setsuna mandando su poderoso tiro a la portería de Endo

"Detendré el Tiro y se lo daré a Takeda" Dijo Endo y su cuerpo se rodeo de un aura dorada y fácilmente detiene el balón

"Imposible" Dijo Kyusuke sorprendido

"Lo detuve, esta será mi nueva técnica" Dijo Endo sorprendido pero luego este pone cara seria y lanza el balón a Takeda que Lo intercepta y esta frente a la portería

"El pone el balón entre sus piernas y lo hace girar hacia la derecha y luego este se rodea de una luz dorada, levanta muy alto su pierna y lo patea fuertemente

"Brillo Omega" Dijo Takeda y manda su poderoso Tiro a la portería y al portero de Zodiaco ni siquiera pudo usar una técnica anotando el tercer Gol de Raimon y termina el segundo tiempo y el partido alegrando a Todo el Raimon

"Bien creo que califican, pero el Torneo Sera mucho más difícil que esto" Dijo Kyusuke y luego se retira

"Takeda, Te unirás a nuestro equipo" Dijo Endo

"Si, y juntos derrotaremos a Kyusuke y su futbol" Dijo Takeda, y aquí apenas empieza el desafio

Continuara…


	6. ¡Comienza El Torneo Thunder!

**Capitulo 6: ¡Comienza el Torneo Thunder! **

El Nuevo equipo de los Súper Once conformados por los jugadores de Raimon, los jugadores del FFI, y el Capitán de Los Relámpagos Oscuros, Takeda. Estaban listos para el Torneo Thunder de Kyusuke

Mientras que en el extraño edificio de entrenamiento de Kyusuke, Kyusuke estaba sentado en un tipo de trono mientras que en frente de el había cuatro personas, una de ellas era Setsuna el capitán de el equipo el Zodiaco, las otras cuatros sus rostros estaban cubiertos por sombras

"Bien, todos el Torneo Thunder es mañana, solo espero que no me decepcionen" Dijo claramente Kyusuke

"Sí, señor" dijeron los cuatro

"Esta seguro que debería meter a Setsuna en el torneo, el ya perdió contra Raimon" dijo uno de los misteriosos que se podían ver sus ojos de color miel

"¡Cállate! Tu sabes bien que yo no use mi verdadero poder con Raimon" Dijo furioso Setsuna

"Silencio, el Zodiaco estará en el torneo y punto, pero me pregunto cómo te ira a ti, Takeda ahora está en el equipo de Raimon" Dijo Kyusuke a uno de los misteriosos que tenia ojos de color rojo

"A mí no me importa, apuesto a que ni siquiera llegaran a la final, el nuevo lo vencerá fácilmente" Dijo El chico misterioso de ojos rojos mirando al chico de ojos café que no dijo nada

"Bien, Ya quiero que comience el Torneo" Dijo Kyusuke

Al día Siguiente…En la casa de Endo

Endo se quedo dormido nuevamente y su madre subió para despertarlo otra vez

"Satoru…levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela" Dijo La madre de Endo intentando levantar a Endo hasta que por fin se despertó

"5 minutos más Mama" Dijo Endo medio dormido

"No despierta, báñate y ve a desayunar" Dijo la madre de Endo por fin despertando a Endo aunque se cayó de la cama, momentos después Endo estaba terminando de comer y salía de la casa muy apurado

"Necesito correr rápido o llegare tarde" Dijo Endo saliendo de su casa, pero por accidente el choco con un chico de cabello y ojos negros que tenía su misma edad, el choque provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo

"Cuidado" Dijo de un modo grosero el joven mientras se levantaba y se iba corriendo

"¿Quién era? Nunca lo había visto…Oh cierto llegare tarde" Dijo Endo luego este se levanta y se va corriendo rápidamente, hasta que por fin llega a la escuela a Raimon justo a tiempo

"Vaya llegue a tiempo" Dijo el cansado Endo

"Hola, Endo" comento Aki que apareció en frente de Endo

"Hola, Aki" respondió Endo todavía cansado

"Rápido, Necesitamos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a clase" Dijo Aki y luego ella y el todavía cansado Endo se fueron a sus clases rápidamente cuando llegaron, Endo se sorprendió al ver al mismo joven con el que choco en la calle, el joven estaba en frente de la clase junto al profesor a su lado

"Ese…Chico" Susurro Endo al ver al joven

"Este es el estudiante de intercambio de España, Adelante di tu nombre" Presento el profesor al pelinegro

"Mi nombre es Marco Fausto, es un placer" Dijo el joven presentándose en frente de la clase

"Marco…" Susurro Endo algo sorprendido de que el joven viniera de España

"¿Lo conoces?" Pregunto susurrando Aki a Endo

"Más o menos, choque con ese chico al salir de mi casa" Explico Endo a Aki

"Puedes ir a sentarte atrás, Marco" Dijo el Profesor luego Marco fue hacia atrás para sentarse pero no antes de pasar a lado de Endo

"Satoru Endo…" Pensó Marco al ver a Endo

Momentos después de las clases, Endo y Aki se dirigían rápidamente al club de futbol

"Rápido, Aki hoy es el Torneo Thunder y quiero entrenar lo mas que pueda" Dijo Endo apresurando a Aki

"Si, Ya voy" Dijo Aki siguiendo a Endo sin darse cuenta que Marco los escuchaba

"Torneo Thunder" Dijo Marco y momentos después Endo y Aki habían llegado al entrenamiento

"Lo siento, por llegar tarde" Dijo Endo

"No importa, entrena rápido, nos iremos al Torneo en unos momentos, pero primero quien es ese chico" Dijo el Entrenador Daiske y luego Endo voltea y ve a Marcos

"¿Marcos?" Dijo confundido Endo

"Entonces ¿Quién es?" Pregunto Takeda

"Ese es Marco, el estudiante de intercambio de España" Dijo Aki

Marco se acerco al equipo de Raimon y se puso en frente del entrenador con una expresión muy seria

"Por favor déjeme unirme al Equipo de Futbol" Dijo Marco claramente

"¿Quieres unirte? Genial" Dijo Endo emocionado

"Bien, primero en qué posición juegas" Pregunto Daiske

"Mi posición es Defensa" Dijo Marcos

"Entonces si logras detener el tiro de jugador del equipo entraras al equipo" Dijo Daiske a Marcos

"Bien" Dijo Marcos luego este se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento para prepararse

"Bien, Edgar tu tira" Dijo el entrenador Daiske

"Si" respondió el joven de Inglaterra dirigiendo a campo también y con el balón en frente de el "Bien aquí voy"

Edgar lanza el balón al aire luego el mueve la manos de manera sincronizada, salta da un giro y levanta su pierna a la altura de la cabeza, de la planta de su pie sale una gigantesca espada de energía rodeada de extraños anillos dorados

"Nueva Excalibur" Grita Edgar luego el choca la gigantesca espada contra el balón y este rueda por el suelo con una energía destructiva sobre él, y dirigiéndose a Marco

"No creo que pueda detener un tiro con ese poder" Dijo Domon observando

Marcos levanta el brazo derecho luego cenizas de fuego empiezan a aparecer alrededor de él y del campo mientras que la mano de Marcos se rodea de fuego, luego choca su mano contra el suelo fuertemente

"Muralla de Calor" Grita Marcos mientras una gigantesca pared de Fuego aparece detrás de el y detiene fácilmente la Nueva Excalibur de Edgar

"Increíble" Dijo Endo Impresionado

"Que tiro tan débil" Susurro Marcos de un modo arrogante

"Bien, esta decidido serás un defensa del el equipo, pero ya no hay tiempo prepárense y vámonos al Torneo Thunder" Dijo Daiske animado

"¡Si, Entrenador!" Respondieron todos animados, momentos después todo el equipo estaba en el comienzo del torneo Thunder, que era un gran estadio de fútbol, donde había bastante espectadores y muchos equipos conocidos y algunos nuevos

"Bienvenidos todos al comienzo del Torneo Thunder" Grita el Narrador animando a todos mientras aparecían los equipos "Los equipos de este torneo son muy variados, Los Súper Once de Raimon, El Instituto Imperial, La Secundaria Haruken, La Secundaria Sobrenatural, El Equipo de El Zodiaco, Secundaria Gris, El equipo invitado de España Los Toros, Secundaria Salvaje, Secundaria Kidokawa Seishuun, Secundaria Zeus, Secundaria Sengoku Ninja y Los Relámpagos Oscuros"

Algunos equipos nombrados hicieron que algunos jugadores de Raimon pusieran una cara muy seria

"Cada dos equipos harán un partido para ver quien avanza, en unos momentos comenzaremos con el primer partido, estas serán los partidos" Dijo El Narrador muy animado

Los Súper Once vs. Instituto Imperial

La Secundaria Sobrenatural vs. La Secundaria Haruken

El Zodiaco vs. La Secundaria Gris

Los Toros vs. Secundaria Salvaje

Secundaria Kidokawa Seishuun vs. Secundaria Zeus

Los Relámpagos Oscuros vs. Secundaria Sengoku Ninja

"Bien, Nosotros Ganaremos" Pensó Animado Endo

Continuara…


	7. ¡Revancha con el Instituto!

Capitulo 7: ¡Revancha con el Instituto!

Los Súper Once de Raimon estaban ya en el Torneo Thunder listos para el primer partido del Torneo que era contra el Instituto Imperial, el cual habían escuchado que se había vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez que los enfrentaron

Ambos equipos estaban preparándose pero Kido, Sakuma y Fuudo fueron a ver cómo estaban sus otros compañeros

"A pasado tiempo, Genda" Dijo Kido saludando a su amigo Genda, ahora Capitán del equipo del Instituto imperial

"Si, emociona jugar de nuevo contra Raimon, pero esta vez ganaremos" Dijo Genda

"Eso lo veremos en el campo" Dijo Fudo

"Bien, ya quiero que empiece el partido, pero mejor nos vamos" Dijo Sakuma

"Tiene Razón, mejor vayan con su equipo" Dijo Genda luego Kido, Sakuma y Fudo fueron con el Raimon porque ya estaban dando los jugadores qué iban a entrar

"Bien, la formación será, Los Delanteros: Goenji, Takeda, y Sakuma" Dijo Daiske

"Si" Respondieron los tres

"Los Mediocampistas: Kido, Fudo y Kazemaru" comento Daiske

"Entendido" Dijeron los nombrados

"Los Defensas: Fubuki, Tobitaka, Kabeyama y Toko" Dijo Daiske

"Si, Entrenador" Dijeron los defensas

"Portero y Capitán: Endo" Termino de decir Daiske

"Bien, Vamos a Jugar Futbol" Dijo animado Endo, momentos después ambos equipos estaba en el campo en sus posiciones, la formación del instituto imperial era de 4 Delanteros, 2 Mediocampistas y 4 Defensas

"Bien, el Primer Partido del Torneo Thunder de Los Súper Once de Raimon contra el Instituto Imperial esta apunto de empezar" Dijo el Narrador luego el silbato suena y Goenji se lo pasa a Takeda y este avanza al campo del instituto Imperial pasando a los delanteros, pero el mediocampista, Doumen se dirige hacia el

"No te dejare pasar" Dijo Doumen luego este salta alto y en el aire empieza a girar con gran velocidad hasta que su cuerpo pareciera un taladro, este desciende hasta caer en frente de Takeda y detenerlo "Taladro Defensor" Dijo mientras le quitaba el balón a Takeda y se lo pasaba a Jimon el cual ya estaba en frente de la portería

"Este es mi nueva técnica" Dijo Jimon muy confiado

Jimon lanza el balón al cielo, este salta y da varias volteretas en el aire, luego patea el balón con el talón de su pie cubierto en fuego

"Rueda de Fuego" Dijo Jimon mientras que el balón empezó a rodar a gran velocidad por el suelo cubierto en fuego, dirigiéndose a la portería de Raimon

"El poderoso disparo de Jimon se dirige a portería de Raimon, Endo lograra detenerlo" Comento el Narrador mientras observaba el partido

"Aquí voy" Nuevamente Endo realiza su técnica especial "Captura Fantasma G5" la Rueda de Fuego choca con las manos de Endo y su Captura Fantasma pero el tiro es demasiado fuerte y al final el tiro entra dejando a todos impresionados

"¡Gol! El Instituto Imperial anota el primer gol del partido" Dijo el Narrador muy animado

"Increíble, aumentaron su poder hasta derrotar la Captura Fantasma" Pensó Endo algo frustrado, pero luego el partido se reanuda y Kazemaru tiene el balón avanzando al lado del instituto imperial

"Kazemaru avanza con gran velocidad, pero Wataru intenta detenerlo" Dijo el Narrador

Kazemaru rodeado de viento salta a hacia su oponente y empieza a girar con gran velocidad a su alrededor, hasta crear un tornado gigantesco

"Autentica Danza Dios Del Viento" Grito Kazemaru saliendo del tornado mientras su oponente salió volando

"Increíble, Kazemaru pasa a Wataru con su técnica" Dijo el Narrador nuevamente animado

"¡Takeda!" Dijo Kazemaru luego este lanza el balón a Takeda y este lo intercepta

"Allá voy" Dijo Takeda y luego este le da una fuerte patada al balón y se dirige a la portería pero los defensas Gojou y Banjou se pusieron en frente e intentaron detenerlo

"Lo detendremos" Dijeron los dos pero de repente el balón cambio de trayectoria y Goenji lo recibe mientras que Kazemaru está a su lado

"Los Defensas fueron engañados no era un tiro era un pase" Comento el Narrador

"Vamos, Kazemaru" Dijo Goenji

"Si" Respondió Kazemaru

Goenji lanza el balón al cielo, luego este empieza a descender Kazemaru y Goenji corren de manera sincronizada, luego Kazemaru golpea el balón con la pierna derecha y Goenji con la contraria mandándolo hasta el cielo luego saltan y Kazemaru patea el balón por arriba y Goenji por abajo

"Autentica Veleta de Fuego" Dijeron los dos mientras el balón se dirigía a la portería con forma de un ave de fuego

"La técnica especial de Kazemaru y Goenji se dirige a la portería, Genda podrá detenerla" comento muy atento el Narrador

Las manos de de Genda se rodean de una energía color verde muy intensa, luego las junta lo cual incrementa el poder de la energía, sube por encima de su cabeza y esta energía se convierte en una gran espada hecha de energía verde

"Espada de Plasma" Dijo Genda mientras chocaba la gigantesca espada de energía con la Veleta de Fuego de Goenji y Kakemaru y logra detenerlo muy fácilmente

"Increíble, Genda logra detener el tiro de Kazemaru y Goenji" Dijo el narrador luego Genda lanza el balón Wataru y este se lo pasa a Jimon el cual está en frente de la portería a punto de tirar

"Rueda de…" Dijo Jimon pero Fubuki se puso en frente de el

Fubuki salta y empieza a dar volteretas mientras un fuerte viento helado lo cubría

"Autentico Ángel de Nieve" Dijo Fubuki pisando fuertemente y luego Jimon es congelado y Fubuki se apodera del balón

"Fubuki logra detener a Jimon y le pasa el balón a Sakuma, pero Sakiyama se pone en frente para detenerlo" Dijo el Narrador

"No te dejare pasar" Dijo Sakiyama

"Quien dijo que quiero pasar" Dijo Sakuma

"¿Qué?" Dijo confundido Sakiyama luego Sakuma envía el balón hacia atrás y Takeda que estaba esperando lo intercepta y avanza rápidamente hacia la portería

"Engañaron a Sakiyuma, y Takeda gracias a esto es frente a la portería" Comento Emocionado el Narrador

"Brillo Omega" Grita Takeda disparando su Potente Tiro de luz

"Espada de Plasma" Dijo Sakuma intentado detener el tiro con su técnica especial pero el potente tiro de Takeda la destruye fácilmente la espada de Plasma y anota un gol para Raimon y luego suena el silbato

"El primer tiempo termina, y ambos equipos están en empate, veremos cómo cambiara esto en el segundo tiempo" Dijo el Narrador

Los Súper Once estaban descansando un poco antes del segundo tiempo y hablando sobre el instituto imperial

"El Instituto Imperial se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez que los enfrentamos" comento Kazemaru

"Si, pero por eso no significa que nos van a vencer" Dijo Goenji

"Si, yo no pienso perder" Dijo Takeda

Mientras que Endo parecía que no dejaba de ver sus manos recordando su Captura Fantasma y luego Daiske se puso al lado de Endo

"¿Qué pasa, Satoru?" pregunto Daiske

"Abuelo, no habrá una técnica más fuerte que la Captura Fantasma" Dijo Endo

"Sinceramente, No lo sé…Pero te diré que no existe una técnica más fuerte que otra, todas tus técnicas son una, y simplemente evolucionan" Dijo Daiske

"¿Evolucionan?" Dijo Endo

"Si, Evolucionan, por esto" Dijo Daiske apuntando al corazón de Endo mientras que Endo seguía algo confundido

Momentos Después el partido se reanudo, el Instituto Imperial, dio la patada de inicio, Wataru se dirigía a la portería, pero Tobitaka se puso en frente suyo

"Tajo Oscuro V3" Grita Tobitaka quitándole el balón a Wataru con su técnica especial, y luego el avanza "Kazemaru"

Luego Tobitaka le lanza el balón a Kazemaru , pero se lo roba Sakiyama y este avanza junto con Jimon y Wataru a la portería

"Mira nuestra nueva técnica, Kido" Dijo Jimon

Luego lanzan el balón al cielo, y los tres empiezan a girar a su Alrededor rodeados de energía oscura y formando un triangulo, los tres patean fuertemente el balón al mismo tiempo, y este se convierte en una esfera oscura, pero ellos siguen girando convirtiéndose en remolinos oscuros, y vuelven a patear el balón dándole una fuerza mayor

"Zona Mortal 3" Dijeron los tres al unisonó y el balón se dirigía a la portería

Kabeyama y Toko intenta detenerla pero ni siquiera pudieron realizar sus técnicas y el tiro se dirigía a Endo

"Lo detendré, Captura Fantasma G5" Dijo Endo realizando su técnica pero el tiro la destruyo pero justo antes de que entrara, Fubuki se pone en medio y detiene el poderoso tiro con su pierna logrando que no entrara a la portería, pero Fubuki cayó al suelo

"Increíble, La Zona Mortal 3, fue muy poderosa, pero gracias a Fubuki, no entro a la portería de Raimon, pero parece que Fubuki se lastimo, en su lugar entrara, Marco Fausto" Dijo el Narrador

"Que jugador tan patético" Susurro Marco algo arrogante

El Partido se reanuda y Jimon tiene el Balón dirigiéndose a la portería

"Rueda de Fuego" Dijo Jimon disparando su tiro especial

"Muralla de Calor" Dijo Marco deteniendo la Rueda de Fuego con su Muralla de Fuego fácilmente

"Asombroso, Marco detuvo el tiro, pero Wataru le quita el balón sin darse cuenta y se acerca a la portería junto con Jimon y Sakiyama a la portería

"Toma, Zona Mortal 3" Dijeron los tres realizando su poderosa técnica oscura y esta se dirigía a Endo

"La técnica evolucionan gracias al corazón, por eso usare ese poder para evolucionar la Captura Fantasma" Dijo Endo luego un brillo dorado cubrió su cuerpo nuevamente como en el partido con Relámpago Oscuro y El Zodiaco

"Otra vez" Dijo Takeda observando

"Vamos" Dijo Endo intentando detener el tiro con sus manos mientras seguía rodeado de esa aura dorada y por suerte el logra desviarlo y el balón esta encima del campo y Kido lo tiene

"Sorprendente, Endo logro detener la Zona Mortal 3 del Instituto y ahora Kido tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería junto Fudo"

Doumen y Gojou se ponen frente a Kido y Fudo para detenerlo

"Vamos, Fudo" Dijo Kido

"No me des ordenes" respondió Fudo

"Kido lanza el balón al frente luego Kido y Fudo se ponen a los lados y lo patean fuertemente provocando que se vuelva un vórtice oscuro que impide que sus rivales se muevan

"Escudo Oscuro V2" Dijeron Fudo y Kido mientras su técnica despejaba a sus rivales del camino y ellos avanzan fácilmente, luego Sakuma también está con ellos en la portería

"Esta es nuestra técnica especial" Dijo Kido

Luego Kido, Fudo y Sakuma saltan y en el cielo, Kido silba y invoca a unos pingüinos color purpura, estos giran alrededor del balón al final Los tres patean el balón con el talón de sus piernas

"Pingüino Imperial Nº 3 G5" Dijeron los tres al unisonó y mientras el balón rodeados de pingüinos se dirigía a la portería y anotara el segundo gol de Raimon, sin que Genda pudiera hacer nada, al final suena el silbato haciendo que los Súper once ganaran el partido

"Increible, Los Ganadores son Los Súper Once de Raimon, y avanzan a la segunda ronda del Torneo Thunder" Dijo el Narrador muy animado

"Bien, Ganamos, pero en el próximo partido, juro que usare mi nueva técnica" Dijo Endo, muy preparado para dominar la técnica que superara a la Captura Fantasma

Continuara…


	8. ¡Entrenamiento Especial!

**Capitulo 8: ¡Entrenamiento Especial! **

Endo y el equipo de los Súper Once estaban entrenado muy duro, Endo estaba en la portería y en frente de ella estaban Takeda, Goenji y Fubuki, Endo empezó a entrenar para dominar su nueva técnica

"¿Estás Listo? Endo" Pregunto Goenji

"Si, veré si con esto logro mejorar mi nueva técnica" Dijo Endo preparado

Primero Goenji tira el balón al aire, salta dando una vuelta de 360º, envuelto en fuego, patea el balón con fuerza y va directo a la portería

"Autentico Tornado de Fuego" grita Goenji mientras su poderoso tiro se dirigía a la portería de Endo

Endo cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos intentando sentir lo que sintió en el partido contra el instituto Imperial sin éxito y el balón lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho

"Estas bien, Endo" Pregunto Goenji

"Si, Continuemos" Respondió Endo poniéndose de Pie

"Aquí voy" Dijo Takeda luego el realizo el Impacto de la Muerte el cual tenía un poder más fuerte que el de antes "Impacto de la Muerte G4"

El Poderoso disparo se disparo se dirigió hacia Endo el cual intento hacer lo mismo para detenerlo pero sin resultados, lo cual hizo que el balón lo golpeara fuertemente en el pecho

"Bien, Una vez mas" Dijo Endo

Fubuki lanza el balón al aire y luego el salta y le da una patada, este se cubre de energía y aparecen varios rasguños a su alrededor, luego el balón se divide en tres mientras un gran lobo aparecía detrás de él y este aullando

"Lobo Legendario G5" Dijo Fubuki mientras el balón se volvía a unir y se dirigía hacia Endo

Endo intento hacer lo mismo pero sin éxito y al final cayo agotado al suelo

"Me pregunto lo que me falta para completar la técnica" Pregunto Endo tirado en el suelo

"No te preocupes, lo descubrirás" Dijo Goenji animando a Endo

"No es que sea diferente a otra técnica que hubieras realizado" Dijo Takeda

"Seguro que lo descubrirás, Capitán" Dijo Fubuki

Mientras que Tachimukai y Rococó observaban el Duro entrenamiento de Endo

"Endo, está entrenando duro para su nueva técnica, yo no me quedare atrás, también creare una nueva técnica especial que supere, mi Mano Diabólica" Dijo Tachimukai luego este fue a entrenar mientras que Rococó seguía observando a Endo

"Yo dije que superaría a Endo, pero ahora soy delantero de Raimon, a un así no puedo rendirme, cuando vuelva a ver a mi equipo verán lo fuerte que me he vuelto" Pensó Rococó recordando a su equipo de los Pequeños Gigantes

Luego llega de repente Daiske y se pone en frente de todos

"Quiero que paren el entrenamiento en este lugar, entrenaremos en otro" Dijo Daiske

"En otro lugar, ¿Para qué?" Dijo Endo

"Mientras que estén en este lugar no podrán sacar su verdadero potencial, así que dejen lo que están haciendo y entren a la Caravana Relámpago" Dijo Daiske y luego todos hicieron caso a su entrenador y entraron a la Caravana Relámpago, ellos fueron hasta un bosque muy grande y hay estaba el Entrenador Hibiki junto con una Bolsa muy grande que parecía estar llena de algunos objetos

"Trajiste, Lo que te pedí" Dijo Daiske bajando de la Caravana Relámpago

"Si, esta todo en la bolsa" Dijo Hibiki

Todos Bajaron de la Caravana y observaron el gran bosque donde se encontraban

"¿Qué Hacemos Aquí?" Pregunto Kido

"Hoy Haremos un Entrenamiento Especial Aquí"Dijo Daiske

"¿Aquí? No creo que sea tan difícil" Dijo Kogure

"Bueno como están ahora si será fácil, pero tendrán que usar esto" Dijo Daiske y luego de la gran bolsa sacaron una Gran rueda, cuerdas, cinturones con pesas y varios Balones de Futbol

"¿Para qué son esas cosas?" Pregunto Tsunami

"Las usaran para entrenar todos tomen un cinturón" Dijo Daiske y cuando todos tomaron un cinturón se dieron cuenta que eran muy pesados

"Este entrenamiento es igual al de Pequeños Gigantes pero estos cinturones pesan más" Dijo Rococó cargando su cinturón

"¿Qué tienen estos cinturones?" Dijo Nakata sintiendo el peso del cinturón

"Tienen 30 Kilos de Arena" Aclaro Daiske

"Los de Pequeños Gigantes tan solo tenían 20 Kilos, eso explica porque pesan más" Dijo Rococó poniéndose el cinturón alrededor de la cintura al igual que todos los cuales apenas podían estar de pie por el peso de las bolsas

"Los cinturones les ayudaran a ganar más fuerza y resistencia, este Bosque los ayudara en velocidad y agilidad, pero tengan cuidado yo y Hibiki pusimos algunas trampas para que estén preparados en todo momento

"Ya veo, es Increíble" Dijo Endo y momentos después amarraron la gran Rueda a la espalda de Endo con las cuerdas, después de eso todos se pusieron en posición para entrenar

"Bien, veamos cómo es esto" Dijo Kido el intento patear el balón pero se cayó al suelo por el eso de el cinturón y Nakata lo toma el balón

"Bien, Aquí Voy" Nakata patea el balón bien, pero este empieza rebotar entre arboles a gran velocidad y fuerza y al final golpea a Kabeyama en la cara

"Lo siento, Estas bien" Pregunto Nakata

"Si, pero me quedare aquí un tiempo" Dijo Kabeyama

Toramaru tenía el balón seguido por Someoka y Aphodi

"Te quitaremos el balón, Toramaru" Dijo Someoka

"Bien, Inténtalo" Comento Toramaru

"Toramaru, Cuidado" Dijo Aphodi y Toramaru rápidamente mira hacia el frente en donde aparecieron tres tablas en formación de pirámide lo cual impidieron sus movimientos y lo hicieron caer al suelo

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Confundido Toramaru

"Debe ser una de las trampas que puso el Entrenador Daiske" Dijo Aphodi

"Bueno, Así es más interesante" Comento Someoka

Mientras que Endo estaba entre dos árboles como si fuera una portería y en frente de el Takeda y Goenji con el balón

"Vamos" Dijo Endo entusiasmado

"Está Bien" Comento Goenji y Luego Patea fuertemente incluso teniendo el cinturón con las pesas de arena

Endo se mueve lo más rápido posible mientras tenía esa gigantesca rueda en la espalda y la pesa en la cintura, al final no pudo evitar el tiro y cayó al suelo

"¿Estás Bien, Satoru?" Pregunto Fidio observando a Endo

"Si, Continuemos" Dijo Endo poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad

"Como Quieras" Dijo Takeda y Luego el patea también el balón perfectamente y Endo intenta detenerlo pero el balón vuelve a entrar y el a caer al suelo, pero aun así se levanta sonriendo

Mientras que Midorikawa intentaba quitarle el balón a Hiroto con algo de dificultad

"Bien, Ahora es mío"Dijo Midorikawa y justo cuando iba a quitarle el balón a Hiroto, El ve a Kazemaru y lanza el balón hacia arriba

"Atrápalo, Kazemaru" Dijo Hiroto

"Bien" Dijo Kazemaru

Luego el intenta saltar lo más alto posible y justo cuando iba a atrapar el balón de un árbol aparece un pequeño orificio y de ahí sale disparado un zapato de futbol lo cual mueve el balón de la vista de Kazemaru y lo hace fallar

"¿Qué?" Dijo Kazemaru confundido

Luego El Balón se dirigió a Marco el cual no se había dado cuenta

"Cuidado, Marco" Dijo Ichinose

Marco rápidamente se voltea y mira el balón y este le da una tremenda patada y el balón se dirige con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia donde estaba Tachimukai y este apenas pudo atraparlo con la fuerza que tenía el disparo

"Bien, Hecho Marco" Lo Animo Endo y este fingió que no lo escuchaba

"Vaya para ser Defensa tiene patea muy fuerte" Dijo Rika

"Si" Dijo Ichinose

"Pero no tan bien como tú, Amorcito" Dijo Rika abrazando a Ichinose dejando a este con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Takeda ahora estaba entrenando lanzando varios balones hacia arboles muy duros y apenas les dejaba marcas del balón a los Arboles

"Con este entrenamiento podre acabar con los equipos de Kyusuke y también con…" Pensó Takeda mientras lanzaba los balones al árbol

Los Súper Once se quedaron entrenando ahí por un largo tiempo y Hasta que por fin llegaron el Entrenador Daiske y Hibiki lo cuales al llegar encontraron a todos muy agotados y heridos por el entrenamiento

"Bien, Parece que la pasaron Bien" Dijo en un tono de Burla Daiske

"Mejor que Bien, Con este entrenamiento yo se que seremos los Mejores" Dijo Endo, y acaso con este entrenamiento lograran ganar el Torneo Thunder…

Continuara…


	9. ¡Partido de Entrenamiento!

**Capitulo 9: ¡Partido de Entrenamiento! **

Los Súper Once de Raimon estaban entrenando duramente en el bosque mientras tenían cinturones con pesas de arenas, Endo entrenaba para conseguir su nueva técnica especial

Roniejo, Osamu y Nakata, cada uno de ellos tenían un balón y estaban frente a Endo el cual parecía estar con varias heridas y raspones, pero aun así seguía de pie

"Estas Seguro de Esto, Endo" Pregunto Nakata

"Si, No te preocupes" Respondió Animado Endo

"Bien, Adelante" Dijo Osamu luego el pateas el balón fuertemente hacia Endo, Endo corre rápidamente y logra despejar el balón con un puñetazo, Luego Roniejo patea el balón también, Endo corre rápidamente y apenas lo bloquea, Nakata continuo y lanza el balón también, Endo intenta llegar pero falla y cae al suelo

"Rayos" Dijo Endo frustrado

"Este entrenamiento, creo que es demasiado, no puedes bloquear tres balones a la vez" Dijo Roniejo

"Eso no me importa, yo los bloqueare y me hare más fuerte" Dijo Endo nuevamente animado y luego llega Daiske junto con Hibiki

"Quiero que dejen de entrenar por un momento y vayan al campo de futbol" Dijo Daiske y luego todos hicieron caso y fueron al campo de entrenamiento aunque cuando llegaron no encontraron nada

"¿Para qué nos trajo aquí?" Dijo Handa

"Bueno es que arregle que tuvieran un partido de entrenamiento junto con otro equipo del Torneo Thunder" Dijo Daiske

"El equipo no debe tardar en llegar" Dijo Hibiki

"Me pregunto quién será" Comento Endo

Luego de esperar un tiempo, llego el equipo con el que entrenarían, El Equipo de la Secundaria Gris

"Es el Equipo de la Secundaria Gris" Dijo Kabeyama

"Así que con ellos será el Partido de Entrenamiento" Dijo Kido

"¡Sugimori!" Dijo Endo alegre y fue a saludar a su amigo

"Hola, Endo parece que hoy entrenaremos o dos, pero por ser entrenamiento no me contendré" Dijo Sugimori

"Si, Yo tampoco" Dijo Endo momentos después ambos fueron a prepararse con su equipo

"Bien, Aunque sea de entrenamiento, jueguen como si fuera un partido real" Dijo Daiske

"Bien" Dijeron todos animados

"La miembros que jugaran serán, Delanteros: Goeni, Takeda y Nakata, Los Mediocampistas: Toramaru, Mark, Ichinose y Kazemaru, Los Defensas: Tobitaka, Marco y Kogure y Portero y Capitán: Endo" Dijo El Entrenador Daiske

"Entendido, Entrenador" Dijeron todos al unisonó

Momentos Después Ambos equipos estaban en el campo, La secundaria Gris usaba una formación de 2 Delanteros, 4 Mediocampistas y 4 Defensas

"Bien, Que empiece el partido" Dijo Hibiki como árbitro y sonó el silbato y Raimon con la patada de salida, Takeda se la pasa a Goenji y este empieza a Avanzar, pero Arata intenta detenerlo, luego él le pasa el balón a Mark y el avanza rápidamente

Mientras que Mark Avanzaba luego se le pone en frente Shin, Mediocampista de la Secundaria Gris

"No te dejare Avanzar" Dijo Shin

Luego el salta y levanta su pierna muy alto, de la planta de su pie sale un látigo de anergia azul y lo lanza hacia Mark

"Látigo de Cazador" Dijo Shin luego el látigo toma el balón y se lo quita a Mark y el sigue avanzando pero Ichinose se pone en medio

"Autentica Danza de Fuego" Dijo Ichinose realizando su técnica especial y le quita el balón a Shin

"Bien, Hecho Ichinose" Comento Aki

Ichinose se la pasa a Kazemaru y el avanza hasta la portería rápidamente, pero lo detiene el Defensa Hiroyama

Hariyama desaparece en una brillante luz dejando confundido a Kazemaru, luego aparece haciendo una barrida quitándole el balón a Kazemaru y lo pone entre sus piernas

"Robo De Tele trasportación" Dijo Hariyama y luego él se la lanza a Arata y llega rápidamente hasta la portería

"Allá voy" Dijo Arata listo para patear el balón

Arata pone su pierna sobre el balón, debajo de el aparece un portal que lo lleva a otra dimensión, Arata da un giro sobre el balón y levanta muy alto su pierna

"Gungnir V3" Grita Arata y patea fuertemente el balón el cual se convierte en una flecha enorme color violeta, aparece otro portal y el balón entra por ahí y se dirige a la portería de Endo

"Esa es mi técnica" Dijo Osamu sorprendido

"Captura Fantasma G5" Dijo Endo realizando su técnica especial y deteniendo el balón fácilmente

"Rayos" Dijo Arata Frustrado

"Al parecer ya se acostumbraron a usar sus técnicas con las pesas" Comento Natsumi

"Si" Dijo Fuyuka

El Partido Continuo, Endo le paso el balón a Takeda y este avanzaba rápidamente hacia la portería, luego Fujimaru mediocampista de Gris, realizo una barrida para quitarle el balón a Takeda pero este salta y la esquiva con éxito

"Kazemaru" Susurro Takeda luego él le lanza el balón a Kazemaru que lo intercepta y se dirige a la portería de Gris junto con Goenji

"Acaso realizaran la Veleta de Fuego" Comento Aki

Pero el Mediocampista Baku se empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos y mientras frente de su cara aparecia una pantalla que le decía como robar el balón fácilmente

"Escáner de Defensa" Dijo Baku mientras le robaba el balón a Kazemaru fácilmente

Luego Baku se lo pasa a Seri el Delantero de la Secundaria Gris y este ya estaba frente a la portería de Raimon

En frente de Seri aparecieron tres pantallas de energía de color verde, Seri levanta muy alto su pierna y patea el balón con una fuerza increíble

"Disparo Potenciado" Dijo Seri lanzando el balón por cada una de las pantallas de energía dándole más poder al disparo de Seri

"Bien, Ahora probare mi nueva técnica" Pensó Endo luego, el extiende sus manos y empieza a brillar de un aura dorada "Vamos" Luego el aura desapareció sorprendiendo a Endo y el balón lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho anotando un gol para La Secundaria Gris

"Estas Bien, Endo" Pregunto Goenji

"Si, No te preocupes" Dijo Endo, Luego el partido se reanudo Mark Tenía el balón y avanzaba

"No te dejare pasar" Dijo Arata intentando detenerlo

"Ichinose" Dijo Mark luego Ichinose corre rápidamente y esta a su lado

"Si" Respondió Ichinose

Ichinose tomo el brazo de Mark y le da y al final lo lanza hacia el cielo y a Mark se le ven unas brillantes alas de ángel que sega al enemigo

"Ícaro V2" Dijo Mark pasando a Arata y luego el le lanza el balón a Takeda el cual intercepta y esta a punto de tirar el balón a la portería

"Destruye Todo, Brillo Omega" Dijo Takeda disparando su poderosa técnica especial a la portería

"Lo Detendré" Dijo Sugimori, mientras empezaba a flotar y alrededor de el salía un campo de fuerza "Campo de Fuerza V2"

Pero al final el disparo entro fácilmente anotando otro Gol y termino el partido de entrenamiento de 15 Minutos

"Bueno Fue un Buen Partido, y espero que nos veamos en la final" Dijo Sugimori

"Dalo por Hecho" Dijo Endo, y acaso con este partido de entrenamiento lograran ganar el siguiente partido…

Continuara…


	10. ¡La Avalancha de Haruken!

**Capitulo 10: ¡La Avalancha de Haruken! **

Los Súper Once después de su entrenamiento con la Secundaria Gris, todos estaban algo cansados y listos para irse pero antes van a ver los resultados del partido donde se decidirá su próximo oponente

"Bien, Ya llegaron los Resultados contra nuestro siguiente oponente" Comento Haruna

"Entonces, ¿Quién será?" Dijo Kido

"La Secundaria Haruken" Dijo Haruna

"Entonces nos enfrentaremos contra el equipo de mi escuela" Dijo Fubuki

"Eso parece" Dijo Toko

"No solo eso al parecer tienen un nuevo portero" Dijo Nagumo

"¿Quién es?" Dijo Mark

"El Antiguo Portero de Polvo de Diamante, Shirai Ikkaku" Dijo Suzuno

"Entonces, Esto se pone más interesante" Dijo Endo

"Bien, Todos vayan a sus casas y prepárense para el partido de mañana y definitivamente ganaremos" Dijo Daiske animando a todos

"Si" Dijeron todo el equipo de Raimon muy animado

Momentos después todos se fueron excepto Hibiki y Daiske

"Ya tengo la información que querías" Dijo Hibiki y luego Hibiki le susurro atentamente la información misteriosa

"Bien, Con esto ya lo descubrimos" Dijo Daiske

Al Día Siguiente el equipo de Raimon ya estaba en el estadio listos para su partido contra la Secundaria de Haruken, ambos equipos estaban en sus bancas de cada lado del campo

"Capitán, Voy a ver cómo están mis compañeros de Haruken" Dijo Fubuki

"Claro" Dijo Endo

Luego Fubuki fue al otro lado del campo y pudo ver a sus compañeros de Haruken, los cuales se alegraron de verlo

"Fubuki, Estamos muy feliz de verte" Dijo Konko la Defensa de Haruken

"Si, Yo también estoy feliz de verlos" Respondió Fubuki

"Es una pena que juegues con Raimon y no con nosotros" Dijo el otro defensa de Haruken Matoro

"Si, en el próximo partido contra Raimon estaré con ustedes" Dijo Fubuki

Luego llega el Capitán y Portero de Haruken, Shirai Ikkaku

"Bien, Ya todos prepárense el partido comenzara en algunos minutos" Dijo Shirai

"Bien, Ya me voy adiós" Dijo Fubuki volviendo a su lado del campo

Luego Fubuki llego a su lado del campo justo a tiempo para informar las posiciones del partido

"Bien, Las Posiciones serán, Delanteros: Goenji, Takeda y Someoka" Dijo Daiske

"Entendido" Dijeron los Delanteros

"Los Mediocampistas: Kazemaru, Kido, Handa y Suzuno" Dijo Daiske

"Si" Dijeron los cuatro

"Los Defensas: Marco, Kabeyama y Fubuki" Dijo Daiske

"Sí, Señor" Dijeron los nombrados

"El Portero y Capitán será: Satoru" Dijo finalmente Daiske

"Bien, Vamos a Ganar" Dijo Endo animando a su Equipo

"Si" Respondieron los demás al ánimo de Endo

Momentos después, Ambos equipos estaban en el campo listos para comenzar con el partido, La Secundaria Haruken, tenía una formación de 2 Delanteros, 3 Mediocampistas y 5 Defensas en el campo

"El Partido Comienza, Raimon da la Patada de Salida y Goenji se dirige hacia el campo de Haruken, pero Kitami el delantero de Haruken, se pone se dirige a Goenji para detenerlo" Dijo el Narrador

De repente el suelo se congela, lo cual detiene a Goenji, Mientras que Kitami empezó a patinar sobre el hielo de una forma muy artística

"Patín de Hielo" Dijo Kitami quitándole el balón a Goenji fácilmente después de hacer varias acrobacias

"Haruken rápidamente se apodera del balón y se dirige al campo de Raimon, pero Handa se pone en su Camino"

"Esta es mi Nueva Técnica Especial" Dijo Handa

Handa se pone en frente de Kitami, y levanta muy alto su pierna, luego la golpea fuertemente contra el suelo provocando que surja una brillante luz que siega a Kitami

"Luz Paralizante" Dijo Handa robándole fácilmente el balón a Kitami

"Bien Hecho, Handa" Dijo Endo

Pero Luego Konko le hace una barrida a Handa, quitándole el balón y se lo pasa a Rebun, Mediocampista de Haruken

"Increíble, Ambos equipos luchan fuertemente por la posesión del balón, Pero ahora Rebun tiene el balón y está cerca de la portería de Raimon" Comento el Narrador

"No te dejare pasar, Rebun" Luego Fubuki realiza su técnica especial de Defensa "Autentico Ángel de Nieve"

Pero Justo antes de quedar congelado por el Ángel de Nieve de Fubuki, le pasa el balón a Retsuto otro Delantero de Haruken

"Allá Voy" Dijo Retsuto luego este patea el balón con gran fuerza a la portería el cual iba seguida de una pequeña ráfaga de aire

Endo Le da un fuerte golpe al balón y luego empieza a dar varios golpes más fuertes mientras sus puños parecían estar rodeados de fuego

"Autentico Puño Explosivo" Dijo Endo despejando el balón y mandándolo al aire

"Es mío" Dijo Kazemaru dando una gran salto para apoderarse del balón pero el Mediocampista de Haruken, Yukino salta también y parece que se apoderara del balón

"Parece que es mio" Dijo Yukino pero luego, Kazemaru logra apoderarse del balón

"Este es el resultado de mi entrenamiento" Dijo Kazemaru Luego Kabeyama se adelanto ahcia el campo de Haruken junto con Kazemaru

Kazemaru lanza el balón al aire y luego él y Kabeyama saltan, Kabeyama se da la vuelta y Kazemaru se impulsa de los pies de Kabeyama mientras se ve una ráfaga de viento en espiral en sus pies

"Nueva Cascada Tornado" Dice Kazemaru mientras pateaba el balón a la portería con forma de un tornado

La Mano de Shirai se congelo y luego este golpea fuertemente el suelo, lo cual invoca un gigantesco Iceberg de Hielo detrás de el

"El Iceberg" Grita Shirai mientras el tiro de Kazemaru era detenido fácilmente por el Iceberg

"Rayos" Dijo Kazemaru

"Shirai logra detener el tiro especial de Kazemaru y Kabeyama, por ahora ambos equipos no han anotado ningún gol" Dijo el Narrador

·Luego Shirai se lo pasa a Shoji un defensa y luego este se la pasa a Matoro y este avanza a la portería rápidamente, pero Marco hace una barrida y le quita el balón

"Eres muy débil" Susurro Marco y luego él le pasa el balón a Suzuno el cual estaba frente a la portería

El Balón empieza a levitar frente a Suzuno, mientras un ambiente frio y una aurora de varios colores estaba detrás de el, y el balón se congelaba

"Impacto Glacial V2" Dijo Suzuno impulsando el balón con la planta del pie y se dirigía a la portería

"El Iceberg" Dijo Shirai volviendo a detener un tiro con su técnica especial pero luego este patea el balón muy alto y Kitami logra interceptarlo y estar frente a la portería, pero Kido hace una barrida y le quita el balón

Kido estaba a punto de dar un pase a uno de sus compañeros, pero vio que todos estaban bloqueados por un jugador de Haruken

"Todos están bloqueados…Ya se" Pensó Kido y luego este salta muy alto y lanza el balón patea el balón

"Bien" Pensó Kazemaru y luego el también salta muy alto y pasa el balón y luego lo recibe Fubuki el cual también salto y volvió a dar otro pase a aéreo a Handa y luego todo el equipo de Raimon empezó a darse pases aéreos sin dejar que el balón tocara el suelo

"¿Qué hacen?" se pregunto Kitami viendo como Raimon se daba pases aéreos

"Táctica Especial ¡Ruta del Cielo!" Dijo Kido dando otro pase el cual intercepto Someoka que estaba frente a la portería

Someoka levanta muy alto su pierna y mientras un gigantesco dragón de color azul y ojos rojos caía del cielo y destruyendo el suelo

"Dragón Asesino V3" Dijo Someoka pateando el balón a la portería y el Dragón disparaba su rugido de energía dándole poder al balón

"Lo Detendré" Dijo Shirai, pero luego se dio cuenta que Goenji estaba en frente del potente disparo de Someoka "¿Qué?"

"Autentica Hélice Dinamita" Grito Goenji realizando su técnica especial de fuego para darle mas poder al Dragón Asesino de Someoka

"El Iceberg" Dijo Shirai Realizando su técnica pero el potente tiro de Someoka y Goenji entro con gran poder

"¡Gol! Raimon mete el primer Gol, gracias a su Táctica Especial, Ruta del Cielo" Dijo El Narrador animado

"Bien es hora de mostrarles el nuevo poder de Haruken" Pensó Kitami

Momentos Después, el partido se reanudo con la patada de Haruekn, Rebun lanza el balón hacia Kitami

"Raimon miren nuestro nuevo poder" Dijo Kitami

"¿Qué?" Dijo Confundido Endo luego a Kitami lo rodearon Matoro por su derecha, Rebun por su izquierda y Mafuru empezó a correr en frente de el, luego los cuatro empezaron a correr a al campo de Raimon rodeados de una poderosa energía que parecía una poderosa avalancha de Haruken

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Takeda sin poder a acercarse a los de Haruken

"Esta es Nuestra Táctica Especial ¡Gran Avalancha de Haruken!" Dijo Kitami ya en frente de la portería y mientras sus compañeros despejaban su camino de los defensas

"Adelante" Dijo Endo preparándose para detener el tiro de Kitami

Kitami levanta un poco el balón con su pierna, El balón se congela en una esfera de hielo y luego Kitami da un giro sobre él y al final remata dándole una fuerte patada

"Rayo Congelante" Dijo Kitami mandando el balón a la portería de Raimon como si fuera un gran Rayo de Hielo

"Captura Fantasma G5" Dijo Endo realizando su técnica especial en vano ya que no funciono y el cae fuertemente al suelo mientras el gol entraba en la portería

"Gol de Haruken, El marcador ahora esa 1-1, ¿Quién Ganara en esta fuerte batalla" Dijo El Narrador muy animado

"Rayos" Dijo muy frustrado Endo, acaso en este partido lograra sacar su nuevo poder y ganar…

Continuara…


	11. ¡Un Nuevo Demonio Despierta!

Capitulo 11: ¡Un Nuevo Demonio Despierta!

Los Súper Once estaban en un partido muy difícil contra su siguiente rival del Torneo Thunder, La Secundaria Haruken, por ahora ambos equipos estaban empatados 1-1

Por ahora Kitami de la Secundaria Haruken tenía el balón y seguía a la portería de Raimon pero rápidamente Handa intenta detenerlo

"Luz Paralizante" Dijo Handa realizando su técnica especial y quitándole el balón a Kitami

"Increíble, Handa le quita el balón a Kitami y se lo pasa a Suzuno y este se lo pasa a Kazemaru , pero Matoro se dirige hacia él para quitarle el balón" Comenta el Narrador

Matoro dejo de correr por un momento y luego pisa fuertemente provocando que varias agujas de hielo gigantes choquen con Kazemaru

"Tumba de Hielo" Grita Matoro quitándole el balón a Kazemaru mientras estaba en la Tumba de Hielo

"Fue una Gran técnica defensiva de parte de Matoro" Dijo El Narrador

"Rebun" Susurro Matoro pasándole el balón a Rebun pero Takeda es el que logra interceptarlo y se dirige hacia la portería pero Kitami se dirige hacia el

"Te quitare ese balón" Dijo Kitami dirigiéndose hacia a Takeda

"Inténtalo, si puedes" Respondió Takeda

Luego Kitami realiza El Patín de Hielo pero con mas acrobacias y el Hielo era más brillante y lizo

"Nuevo Patín de Hielo" Dijo Kitami quitándole el balón a Takeda

"Rayos" Dijo Takeda

"Bien, Equipo Activen la Táctica Especial" Dijo Shirai mandando a su equipo desde la portería

"Si, Capitán" Dijeron los de Haruken, Luego Matoro se puso a la derecha de Kitami, Rebun a la izquierda de él y Mafuru en el frente, nuevamente corriendo rápidamente a la portería parecían una gran Avalancha de Nieve

"Ahí está otra vez" Dijo Kido sin poder hacer nada

"Gran Avalancha de Haruken" Dijeron los Cuatro y luego pasaron fácilmente a los defensas de Raimon cuando ya estuvieron frente a la portería se separaron aunque, Rebun y Matoro siguieron al lado de Kitami

"Este será nuestro Siguiente Gol" Dijo Kitami

Kitami levanta muy alto su pierna y patea el balón hacia el cielo, el balón se congelo mientras cain carámbanos de nieve del cielo, lo siguiente fue que Kitami, Matoro y Rebun saltaron en el aire listos para rematar a el balón

"Destructor Carámbano" Dijeron los tres al unisonó y luego patearon el balón hacia la portería seguido de Carámbanos de Nieve

"Captura Fantasma G5" Dijo Endo realizando su técnica intentando detener el tiro de Haruken pero era demasiado fuerte "Tengo que detenerlo…" Pero aun así el potente disparo entro a la portería de Raimon

"¡Gol! Haruken anota su segundo Gol y así termina el primer tiempo del partido, Los Super Once se recuperaran para el segundo tiempo" Dijo El Narrador mientras ambos equipos se dirigían a sus bancas a descansar

Los Súper Once estaban hablando sobre la poderosa Táctica Especial de Haruken

"La Gran Avalancha, Es una Táctica muy poderosa y no es fácil de detener" Dijo Kido

"Se parece a la Lanza Invencible de los Caballeros de la Reina, pero con mas velocidad y fuerza" Comento Edgar

"Lo Cual hace que no podamos usar la misma maniobra para detenerla" Agrego Fidio

"Eso no importa, quiero que sepan que hare unos cambios en el segundo tiempo" Dijo Daiske

"¿Cambios?" Dijo Kido

"Si, Toramaru tu estarás como Mediocampista remplazando a Kazemaru, el cual remplazara a Marco como Defensa" Dijo Daiske

"Si, Entendido" Dijo Kazemaru

"Entiendo" Dijo Toramaru

"Bien, Vayan a ya y Demuéstrenles los resultados de su entrenamiento" Dijo Daiske

"Bien, Lo único que queda es como detener sus tiros, y la única manera de eso es que Endo Complete su Técnica especial" Dijo Goenji

"Bien, Crees que puedas completarla Endo" Pregunto Kido

"Ah…Si no se preocupen" Dijo Respondió Endo

"Bien, Vamos" Dijo Kido y dirigiéndose junto con el resto del equipo al campo aunque Endo se quedo viendo su mano

"Me pregunto si lograre completar esa técnica…" Pensó Endo sin darse cuenta que Takeda lo observaba

"Endo" Susurro Takeda y momentos después el Segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar con la patada de salida de Haruken

"Haruken da la patada de Salida, Kitami tiene el balón y se acerca a la portería" Dijo el Narrador

"No te dejare" Dijo Toramaru y este hace una barrida y le quita el balón y se lo pasa a Goenji que ya está cerca de la portería

"Autentica Hélice Dinamita" Dijo Goenji mandando el balón cubierto de Fuego a la portería

Pero Shirai realiza el Iceberg el cual era más grande y estaba cubierto de una energía azul fría

"El Iceberg V2" Dijo Shirai deteniendo el Tiro de Goenji fácilmente

"Rayos" Dijo Goenji Frustrado

"Deberás hacer tiros más fuertes que eso, Goenji" Dijo Burlándose Shirai haciendo enojar a Goenji

Shirai le lanzo el balón a Konko y esta le lanzo el balón a Yukino y esta se lo pasa a Rebun el cual avanza a la portería

"La Montaña V3" Dijo Kabeyama utilizando su Técnica para detener a Rebun y funciono con éxito

"Demonios" Dijo Rebun

"Kazemaru" Susurro Kabeyama pasándole el balón a Kazemaru, pero Kitami intento quitárselo

Kazemaru realizo el deslice veloz pero con una mayor velocidad que antes pasando a Yukino

"Verdadero Deslice Veloz" Dijo Kazemaru pasando a Yukino y luego pasa el balón a Handa y este se lo pasa a Takeda

"Nuevo Patín de Hielo" Dijo Kitami realizando su técnica especial para quitarle el balón a Takeda

"Esta vez no "Dijo Takeda saltando y esquivanda el Patín de Hielo de Kitami

"¿Qué?" Dijo Kitami sorprendido

"Tu Técnica solo funciona cuando el jugador está en el suelo, significa si esta en el aire no funcionara, ¡Toramaru!" Dijo Takeda y luego le pasa el balón a Toramaru que estaba cerca de la portería y lo intercepta

Toramaru pisa fuerte y realizando una pose de Kung Fu, y mientras el balón levitaba en frente de el, Un gigantesco Tigre apareció detrás de el rugiendo y mientras su pie se cubria de una energía color naranja-negro

"Ataque Del Tigre G5" Dijo Toramaru pateando el balón cubierto de energía naranja a la portería de Haruken seguido de un Tigre que rugía

"El Iceberg V2" Dijo Shirai realizando su técnica de Hielo pero fue destruida por el Ataque del Tigre de Toramaru

"¡Gol! Raimon vuelve a empatar el marcador, y como terminara este sorpréndete partido" Dijo El Narrador muy animado

"Ya me canse de esto, Maquen el tercer Gol" Dijo Shirai y luego le pasa el balón a Yukino y este se lo pasa a Kitami

"¡Táctica Especial" Mando Kitami y luego estos realizan de nuevo su Táctica especial de Haruken

"Gran Avalancha de Haruken" Dijeron los cuatros miembros de Haruken apartando a los jugadores de Raimon y llegando rápidamente a la portería de Endo

"Bien…Aquí Viene…Podre usar esa técnica" Pensó Endo muy angustiado

"Rayo de Hielo" Dijo Kitami lanzando su poderosa técnica de Hielo a la portería de Endo

"Rayos, no podre detenerlo" Pensó Endo preocupado

"No Dudes, Ese no es tu Verdadero Futbol Endo" Grito Takeda sorprendiendo bastante a Endo

"Takeda…Tienes Razon, Pensar mucho no es mi estilo" Dijo Endo ya Mejor mientras su cuerpo empezaba a brillar

De la esplada de Endo, salió una gigantesca aura oscura, y de esa aura salió un Gran Demonio de piel color dorado , Tenia una cabello color rojo y unos grandes cuernos en su cabeza y además de su cuerpo salían relámpagos

"El Gran Demonio" Grito Endo rebelando su nueva técnica y deteniendo el balón con sus dos manos y lo mismo hizo el demonio y detuvo el Rayo De Hielo

"Increíble" Dijo Kitami sorprendido

"Ese es el Endo que conozco" Dijo Takeda y Luego da una gran pata al balón y lo manda a Kabeyama y se lo da a Suzuno, pero luego Kitami se lo quita con una barrida

"No nos rendiremos" Dijo Kitami y luego sus compañeros realizaron la misma formación que antes y mientras avanzaban a la portería

"Gran Avalancha de Haruken" Dijeron los cuatros al unisonó y mientras avanzaban a la portería superando a los defensas, pero justo antes de que chocara con la Táctica Especial de Haruken, Kazemaru sintió algo raro

"¿Qué es esto?" Pensó Kazemaru mirando la formación de Haruken los cuales para el avanzaban muy lento "Ya Entiendo, Los Resultados de mi Entrenamiento me dieron más velocidad dejándome veloz"

Kazemaru pisa fuerte y parecía como si impulsara para correr del suelo, el se impulsa del suelo mientras un torbellino de viento estaba detrás de el siguiendo sus movimientos

"Impulso del Dios del Viento" Dijo pasando la Gran Avalancha de Haruken y quitándole el balón a Kitami y luego un Tornado de viento gigante mando a volar a los de Haruken

"Increíble, Kazemaru" Dijo Endo animando a su compañero

"¡Sorprendente! ¡Kazemaru logra cancelar la táctica especial de Haruken con su nueva técnica especial, Impulso del Dios del Viento" Dijo muy animado el Narrador

"¡Goenji!" Susurra Kazemaru y luego da un pasa largo a Goenji y el cual el intercepta correctamente y esta frente a la portería de Haruken

"Adelante, Dispara" Reto Shirai a Goenji

"Este es mi poder" Dijo Goenji

Goenji lanza el balón a cielo y una gigantescas ráfagas de fuego ardiente empezaron a rodearlo en forma de espiral, Goenji salta dando giros y las espirales de fuego se convierten en un gigantesco Tornado de Fuego que lo sigue hasta llegar al balón en frente de el

"Vórtice Ardiente" Grita pateando el balón con su pie rodeado de un tornado de Fuego el cual paso al balón que se dirigía a la portería

Shirai realizo el Iceberg mucho más grande y con un aura mucho más fría a su alrededor

"El Iceberg V3" Grita Shirai utilizando el Iceberg para detener el Vórtice Ardiente de Goenji, pero es destruido y mete el tercer gol de Raimon y luego suena el silbato finalizando el partido

"¡Increíble! Raimon logra ganar este sorpréndete partido y pasa a la siguiente ronda del Torneo Thunder" Dijo el Narrador

"Bien, Fue un Buen Partido, espero algún día repetirlo" Dijo Shirai dándole la mano a Endo

"Claro, Cuando quieras" Dijo Endo muy animado

"Espero que Ganen, y lleven el espíritu de los jugadores de Haruken con ustedes" Dijo Shirai

"Claro que sí, Yo te lo prometo" Afirma Endo y acaso con esta nueva técnica de Endo, Los Súper Once lograran ganar el Torneo Thunder…

Continuara...


	12. ¡El Gran Descubrimiento!

**Capitulo 12: ¡El Gran Descubrimiento!**

Después de ganar su partido contra el equipo de la Secundaria Haruken en el Torneo Thunder, Los Súper Once se decidieron a entrenar fuertemente para el próximo partido

Goenji, Takeda y Toramaru estaban frente a la portería de Endo cada uno con un balón, para probar la nueva técnica de Endo

"¿Estás Listo, Endo?" Dijo Goenji

"Si" Dijo Endo preparándose

"Entonces, Allá voy" Dijo Takeda, luego este realizo su Impacto de la Muerte pero con mucho mas poder que antes "Impacto de la Muerte G5"

El poderoso disparo se dirigía a la portería de Endo, pero detrás de el un aura oscura aparece, luego esa aura sale un gigantesco demonio de cabello rojo puntiagudo y cubierto de relámpagos

"La Gran Mano" Grito Endo deteniendo el poderoso tiro de Takeda con su dos manos fácilmente

"Mi Turno, Autentica Hélice Dinamita" Dijo Goenji mandando el balón a la portería rodeado de fuego

"Lo tengo" Dijo Endo corriendo y con su técnica despeja el balón con un puñetazo haciendo que el Demonio haga lo mismo

Luego Toramaru se rodea de una aura dorada y alrededor de el aparece un total de 7 espadas también rodeadas de un brillo dorado, las espadas apuntaron a la portería mientras que Toramaru levantaba su pierna

"Autentico Arco Gladiador" Dijo Toramaru pateando el balón por un lado y lo manda a la portería de Endo rodeado de un poder dorado y seguido por las espadas

Aun así Endo detuvo la técnica de Toramaru con la mano abierta del Gran Demonio fácilmente y ahí el Demonio desaparece en un aura oscura mientras que todos se quedan impresionados

"Sorprendente, Detuvo los tres tiros especiales fácilmente" Dijo Takeda

"Nunca había visto una técnica igual a esa" Dijo Kido

"Endo a cada momento se hace más fuerte, pero yo tampoco me rendiré, mi nueva técnica esta casi completa" Penso Tachimukai

"Esa técnica es increíble, Seguro con ella ganaremos el próximo partido" Dijo Someoka

"Seguro que si" Dijo Endo muy animado

"Por cierto, ¿Contra quién será el próximo partido?" Dijo Mark

"SI, Mal no recuerdo los equipos que se enfrentarían en la tercera ronda era, La Secundaria Gris vs El Equipo Zodiaco" Dijo Aki

"Tienes razón, pero aun no me llegan los resultados del partido" Dijo Haruna

"Bien, por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es entrenar" Dijo Kurimatsu

"Tienes razón, Yes" Dijo Dylan

"En realidad creo saber contra quien nos enfrentaremos" Susurro Takeda a Goenji

"Si, Igual yo" Dijo Goenji

"Bien, Escuchen, En el partido contra Haruken, Kazemaru, Goenji y Endo revelaron nuevas técnicas especiales, por eso quiero que todos entrenen nuevas técnicas especiales" Dijo Kido

"Eso no es mala idea" Dijo Handa

"Quiero que Edgar, Fidio y Toramaru entrenen una técnica especial combinada" Dijo Kido

"Entendido, Lo haremos" Dijo Toramaru

"Cuenta conmigo "Dijo Fidio animado

"Como quieras, Lo hare" Dijo Edgar

"Sera una técnica interesante" Dijo Toko

"Bien, Vamos a entrenar" Dijo Endo animado

"Si" respondieron todos los Súper Once muy animados y luego todos empezaron a dirigirse al campo para entrenar

"¡Esperen!" Grita el Entrenador Daiske deteniendo a todos y luego esos lo miraron con una cara de confundidos

"¿Qué pasa, Abuelo?" Pregunto Endo

"Bueno, Yo y Hibiki descubrimos información que tenemos que decírsela a todos" Dijo Daiske mientras que Hibiki aparecía

"La Información es sobre Kyusuke" Dijo Hibiki

"¿Qué es?" Dijo Takeda

"Descubrimos que su verdadero nombre es Rinne Nakamura" Dijo Daiske

"¿Qué importa eso?" Dijo Fudo

"También descubrimos que Rinne Nakamura era un gran socio de Bayhan Garshield" Dijo Hibiki sorprendiendo a todos

"¡Garshield!"Dijo Endo muy sorprendido

"También es muy posible que el continúe el Programa de Mejoramiento de Garshield" Dijo Hibiki

"Y tal vez lo use en algunos de sus jugadores" Dijo Daiske

"No podemos permitir que eso suceda" Dijo Roniejo algo furioso

"¿Quién es Garshield" Dijo Takeda

"Cuando estábamos en el FFI el era el capitán del equipo de Brasil El Reino" Dijo Roniejo

"Pero descubrieron que usaba un programa que mejoraba las capacidades de los jugadores, pero al mismo tiempo los lastimaba si no tenias lo suficiente para soportarlo" Dijo Demonio Strada

"También encontraron información que él quería causar una guerra poniendo a los países uno contra el otro con ayuda del FFI" Dijo Kido

"Pero por unos momentos escapo y ataco a la villa de Sudáfrica, con su equipo del programa de mejoramiento, El Equipo Garshield" Dijo Rococó

"Pero Gracias al mando de mi abuelo logramos derrotar al Equipo Garshield y luego este fue mandado a la cárcel, pero no sabíamos que tenia mas socios que lo ayudaran con esto" Dijo Endo

"Ya le informamos al detective Onigawara, pero Nakamura es muy cuidadoso, asi que no se dejara atrapar fácil" Dijo Daiske

"Si este Programa de Mejoramiento hace mejores a los jugadores, ¿Por qué no lo uso ya para derrotarnos" Dijo Takeda

"Ya te dijimos no todos pueden usarlo, es por eso que no lo a usado" Dijo Kido

"Tal vez esa era la manera en la que Kyusuke planeaba darme poder, eso significa…que El" Pensó Takeda

Al escuchar eso todas esas palabras Marco no evito en poner una expresión de preocupacion

"Tal vez por eso…" Pensó Marco preocupado

"Bien, No dejaremos que alguien como él utilice el Futbol para algo como esto, Nosotros lo detendremos" Dijo Endo

"¡Sí!" Dijeron Los Súper Once muy animados

Mientras que en el Edificio donde Kyusuke o Nakamura como quieran llamarlo, entrenaba a sus jugadores

Nakamura estaba mirando a través de una ventana mientras que una persona misteriosa de ojos rojos y su cara tapada por las sombras estaba detrás de el

"Dime ¿Por qué los dejaste descubrir tu verdadera identidad? ¿Y el Programa de Mejoramiento?" Dijo el misterioso individuo de ojos rojos

"Digamos que solo para hacer esto más divertido…" Dijo Nakamura sonriendo siniestramente y acaso los Súper Once seguirán contra esta amenaza…

Continuara…


	13. ¡El Desafió de Setsuna!

**Capitulo 13: ¡El Desafío de Setsuna!**

Después de enterarse de que Rinne Nakamura trabajaba para Garshield y su Programa de Mejoramiento, Los Súper Once entrenaban más fuerte que nunca, Toramatu, Fidio y Edgar estaban entrenando su nueva técnica especial

"Bien, ¿Están Listos?" Pregunto Fidio

"¡Sí!" Dijeron Toramaru y Edgar y mientras Fidio tenía el balón

"Vamos" Dijo Fidio y luego empezó a correr hacia la portería con el balón y seguido de Toramaru y Edgar

Fidio patea fuertemente el balón hacia el frente de él, Toramaru corre rápidamente y llega hacia el balón y luego lo envía hacia el cielo con gran fuerza y Edgar salta y patea el balón con su talón y luego Los tres se reúnen y patean juntos el balón mandándolo con gran fuerza hacia la portería

"¿Lo logramos?" Dijo Edgar observando el balón

"No lo creo" Dijo Tobitaka poniéndose en frente del balón y realizando su técnica para detener el balón "Tajo Oscuro V3"

El tiro de Fidio, Toramaru y Edgar es detenido fácilmente por la técnica de Tobitaka, lo cual los decepciona

"¡Rayos! Cuando creí que estaba lista" Dijo Toramaru frustrado

"No te preocupes, Nadie puede crear una técnica fácilmente" Dijo Tachimukai intentando animar a Toramaru

Mientras que Takeda tenía un balón y se dirigía hacia la portería pero Kabeyama se puso en frente de el, Pero Takeda realiza su técnica para anotar un gol

"Impacto de la Muerte G5" Dijo Takeda mandando su tiro a la portería pero Kabeyama se puso en frente de el

"No lo dejare pasar" Dijo Kabeyama

Kabeyama golpea fuertemente el suelo causando varias grietas, luego una gigantesca montaña levanta a Kabeyama y luego otras tres montañas se levantan y bloquean el tiro de Takeda fácilmente

"Lo logre" Dijo Kabeyama alegre

"Esa es una gran técnica de defensa, se llamara, Montaña Extrema" Dijo Anteojos nombrando la técnica de Kabeyama

Mientras que Tachimukai y Toramaru observaron cómo Kabeyama creaba una nueva técnica, y se quedaron con la boca abierta

"Eso no me lo esperaba" Dijo Tachimukai

"Cállate" Dijo Toramaru muy desanimado y mientras todos se echaban a reír

"No te preocupes, Toramaru, apuesto a que tu, Fidio y Edgar lograran su nueva técnica, antes del próximo partido" Dijo Endo

"Casi se me olvida, ya llegaron los resultados del partido de la Secundaria Gris y El Equipo Zodiaco" Dijo Haruna

"Bien, entonces ¿Quién será nuestro próximo oponente?" Dijo Someoka

"Nuestro próximo rival, es El equipo Zodiaco, que gano el partido, 3-1" Dijo Haruna

"Bien, así que será el Equipo de Setsuna" Dijo Endo y sin darse cuenta un balón se dirigía con gran fuerza hacia el

"Cuidado, Endo" Dijo Takeda poniéndose en medio del balón dándole una fuerte patada y logra desviarlo

"¿Qué?...Gracias, Takeda" Dijo Endo

"Me agradeces luego, Mira" Dijo Takeda luego todo el equipo de Raimon miro que el que lanzo el balón no era más que, Setsuna el capitán de el Equipo Zodiaco

"¡Setsuna!" Dijo Endo sorprendido

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo Takeda

"Satoru Endo, Yo te desafío a un duelo" Dijo Setsuna

"¿Un duelo?" Dijo Endo confundido

"¿Qué clase de Duelo?" Dijo Takeda

"Endo contra mí, si logra anotar tres goles en tu portería yo gano" Dijo Setsuna

"Bien, Como quieras, Yo acepto tu Desafío" Dijo Endo muy serio

"Bien, Entonces, Adelante" Dijo Setsuna luego fueron a preparar todo mientras que Setsuna recordaba la razón por la cual hacia esto

Flashback de Setsuna:

Setsuna se encontraba dentro del edificio de entrenamiento de Nakamura, el estaba lanzando varios balones a la portería con gran fuerza

"Disparo de Capricornio" Dijo Setsuna realizando su técnica especial y su tiro entra con gran fuerza a la portería y este sonríe, hasta que llega Nakamura con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Vaya, que fuerte entrenamiento" Dijo Nakamura

"Deja la charla, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunto Setsuna

"Solo vengo a ver como entrenas para tu partido contra los Súper Once" Dijo Nakamura

"No es necesario que me supervises, Yo y me equipo los acabaremos" Dijo Setsuna muy orgullosos

"En realidad lo dudo, Ellos ya los vencieron una vez" Dijo Nakamura

"Eso fue porque no estábamos usando todo nuestro poder y no esperábamos que Takeda se les uniera" Dijo Setsuna

"Aunque si lo hubiera enviado a "El" los hubiera vencido fácilmente y no importara que Takeda se les hubiera unido" Dijo Nakamura

Al oír eso Setsuna se enfado, y miro hacia una cabina que estaba en la parte alta del edificio y dentro de ella se pudo observar nuevamente el misterioso sujeto de ojos rojos

"¡Silencio! Yo puedo derrotarlos no importa cuánto me cueste" Dijo Setsuna furioso

"Bien entonces, ve con los Súper Once y si logras meter al menos un gol a su portero, dejare que tu equipo se quede en el Torneo Thunder" Dijo Nakamura muy claramente

Fin del Flashback de Setsuna

Ya todo estaba preparado, Endo se encontraba en la portería preparado y Setsuna en frente de el con un balón

"Bien Adelante" Dijo Endo

"Aquí voy" Dijo Setsuna y luego el realizo su técnica especial de tiro "Disparo de Capricornio"

El Disparo de Setsuna se dirigió con gran fuerza a la portería de Endo, pero Endo rápidamente invoco a su Demonio dorado que apareció detrás de el

"El Gran Demonio" Grito Endo bloqueando la técnica de Setsuna con su técnica, dejando a Setsuna muy impresionado y sorprendido

"Bien, detuvo el primer tiro" Dijo Aki alegre

"Eso no es posible… ¿Tu…Tienes un Avatar?" Dijo Setsuna sorprendido y dejando a todos muy confundidos

"¿Avatar?" Dijo Endo confundido

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Kido también confundido

"No…por eso no me rendiré" Dijo Setsuna tomando otro balón

Setsuna realizo su Disparo de Capricornio pero con más fuerza que antes

"Disparo de Capricornio V2" Dijo Setsuna mandando su técnica a la portería de Endo

"Lo Detendré" Dijo Endo volviendo a detener el tiro de Setsuna que ahora estaba evolucionado

"¡No!" Dijo Setsuna muy molesto

"Solo le queda un tiro ¡Tu puedes Endo!" Dijo Hijikata animando a Endo

"Miren a Setsuna" Dijo Takeda sorprendido y todos vieron a Setsuna que estaba rodeado de un aura color verde que era muy tenebrosa

"¿Qué le está pasando?" Dijo Goenji confundido al igual que todos

"¡Setsuna!" Dijo Endo intentando tener la atención de Setsuna pero no serbia de nada

"No, Tú no puedes derrotarme y Además tienes un Avatar...No Los superare a Ti y A El ¡Seré Mejor Que Todos!" Dijo Setsuna mientras que el aura verde se hacía más fuerte y y un aura oscura empezó a formase detrás de el

"¿Qué le Pasa?" Dijo Kido confundido

Luego el Fuerte Rugido de un León se escucho venir de Setsuna y detrás de el Aura Oscura se aumento

"Toma esto" Dijo Setsuna pateando el balón con una fuerza destructiva

El poderoso tiro se dirigió hacia Endo y este intento realizar su técnica, pero el disparo era demasiado rápido y entro con gran fuerza a la portería dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, incluso al mismo Setsuna el cual había vuelto a la normalidad

"Increíble" Dijo Endo sorprendido

"No puedo creerlo" Dijo Tsunami

"Acaso este es el poder de un Avatar, Con esto superare a todos" Dijo Setsuna, Endo luego salió de la portería y se dirigió hacia Setsuna y lo único que hizo fue intentar darle un apretón de manos dejando a Setsuna sorprendido

"Buen Desafío, Setsuna" Dijo Endo intentando darle un apretón de manos, pero Setsuna simplemente lo ignoro y se fue del campo y sin darse cuenta que Nakamura lo observo todo

"Eso es Interesante…" Dijo Nakamura, acaso el nuevo poder de Setsuna lograra vencer a los Súper Once

Continuara…


	14. ¡Los Poderosos Avatars!

**Capitulo 14: ¡Los Poderosos Avatars!**

Después de un tiempo de que Setsuna se fuera luego de terminar su desafío que era para Endo, en realidad les preocupaba el poder destructivo que mostro Setsuna, se preguntaban qué pasaría si usaba ese poder durante el partido

"Nunca había visto un poder parecido a ese" Comento Fubuki

"Yo tampoco" Dijo Nakata

"¿Por qué no lo habrá usado durante el partido contra nosotros?" Pregunto Teres

"Por lo que parecía aun no lo controla bien" Dijo Kido

"Oigan, no se ustedes pero no les parecía que ese poder se parecía a la nueva técnica de Endo" Dijo Tsunami

"Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón" Dijo Goenji algo sorprendido

"¿En Serio?" Dijo Endo algo sorprendido

"No me digas que no lo notaste" Dijo Fidio

"No en realidad no, estaba muy concentrado en el desafío" Dijo Endo algo apenado

"Vaya este Endo nunca cambiara" Dijo Aki

"Bien, por ahora necesitamos concentrarnos esa técnica es muy fuerte y veloz, Endo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de utilizar su nueva técnica para detenerlo" Dijo Kido

"Avatar" Dijo Takeda alejado de los otros aunque estos se sorprendieron ante esas palabras

"¿Qué dijiste?" Dijo Endo confundido

"La Nueva técnica como tú la llamas es en realidad tu Avatar, Endo" Dijo Takeda

"¿Avatar?" Dijo Endo confundido

"Ya recuerdo eso fue lo que dijo Setsuna durante el Desafío contra el capitán" Dijo Haruna sorprendida

"Es Verdad ya lo recuerdo" Dijo Kido

Flashback de Todos:

"¡Imposible! ¿Tu…Tienes un Avatar?" Dijo Setsuna sorprendido por la técnica de Endo en el recuerdo de todos los de Raimon

Fin de Flashback

"Entonces Setsuna estaba sorprendido porque Endo tuviera ese tal Avatar" Dijo Fudo

"¿Entonces ¿Qué son los Avatars?" Dijo Toramaru

"Si, Takeda podrías decirnos" Dijo Endo

"Si, Los Avatars son la energía espiritual que tiene cada persona dentro de sus cuerpos, esta energía suele ser invisible ante los ojos" Dijo Takeda

"Nunca había oído hablar de ese poder" Dijo Goenji

"Ese es porque hay pocas personas que puedan usar ese poder" Dijo Takeda

"Si esta energía es invisible ante los ojos como podemos verla" Dijo Natsumi confundida

"El Poder de un Avatar es muy fuerte pero cuando el usuario tiene la misma fuerza que el avatar dentro de su cuerpo, logran hacerlo visible con su propio poder" Dijo Takeda

"Increíble" Dijo Toramaru

"Apuesto a que Endo es muy fuerte para poder usar un Avatar" Dijo Tachimukai

"A mi también me sorprende ya que el Avatar sale del cuerno del usuario se vuelve mas fuerte y es difícil de controlar, pero cuando puede controlarse ese poder es sorprendente y te da mucho más poder que el que tienes y te permite tener técnica de Avatars muy poderosas" Dijo Takeda

"¿Técnicas de Avatar? ¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Endo

"Las Técnicas de los Avatares son técnicas mucho más fuertes que las técnicas corrientes" Dijo Takeda

"Crees que Endo también tenga una Técnica de Avatar" Dijo Toko emocionada

"Por lo que he visto no lo creo, pero tal vez puedas crearla, así que no te rindas" Dijo Takeda

"Ya tu me conoces, claro que no me rendiré" Dijo Endo muy entusiasmado

"Bien, Entonces todo esto significa que si Setsuna logra controlar su Avatar para el partido contra nosotros estaremos en problemas" Dijo Kido

"No te preocupes, Kido, yo detendré su tiro de Avatar con mi Gran Demonio" Dijo Endo muy emocionado todavía

"Bien, Takeda quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de los Avatares" Dijo Daiske

"Yo no sé mucho, como ya dije muy pocas personas han usado el Avatar, eso fue lo que me dijo Nakamura" Dijo Takeda

"¿Y tú has visto a alguien usando a un Avatar?" Pregunto Fuyuka

"No, nuca he visto a alguien usando a un Avatar a parte de Endo" Dijo Takeda

"Entonces significa que el único que pueda usar un Avatar para Nakamura, es Setsuna" Dijo Kido

"Esperen un momento recuerdan lo que dijo Setsuna durante el Desafío" Dijo Haruna

"Eh…Es verdad" Dijo Goenji

Flashback de Todos:

"¡No, Tu no puedes superarme y Además Tienes un Avatar...No Los superare A ti y a El ¡Los Superare a Todos!" Dijo Setsuna furioso en el Recuerdo de los Súper Once

Fin de Flashback

"¡Es Verdad!" Dijo Kido alarmado

"Eso significa que Tal Vez allá otra persona que tenga un Avatar, y Según la Forma que Dijo Setsuna tal vez sea muy poderoso" Dijo Goenji

"Bueno, eso no importa yo lo derrotare no importa que tan poderoso sea" Dijo Endo animando a su equipo

"¡Sí!" Dijeron todos animados menos Takeda

"Edgar, Yo y Toramaru completaremos nuestra nueva técnica para poder vencer al equipo Zodiaco y llegar hasta la final" Dijo Fidio

"Si" lo respaldaron Edgar y Toramaru

"Satoru…" Pensó Daiske viendo a su nieto

"Me pregunto si será El…" Pensó Takeda mirando al cielo mientras se preguntaba quien sería el que usaba un Avatar para Nakamura

Mientras que en el edificio de Entrenamiento de Nakamura, Setsuna entrenaba ferozmente para dominar su Avatar, Aunque todos sus intentos parecían en vano

"¿Qué es lo que me falta para completar mi Avatar?" Se pregunto Setsuna algo herido y apenas poniéndose en pie y de repente de las sombras sale Nakamura

"Parece que pudiste completar tu desafío contra Satoru Endo, eso significa que tu Equipo continuara en el Torneo Thunder" Dijo Nakamura

"Si eso ya lo sé, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy entrenando" Dijo Setsuna

"Que grosero, pero si quiero que entrenes y domines tu Avatar" Dijo Nakamura

"¿Qué?...Ya lo sabías" Dijo Setsuna sorprendido

"Si y debo decir que estoy impresionado, pero con este entrenamiento no lograras sacar tu Avatar" Dijo Nakamura

"¿Qué intentas decirme?" Dijo Setsuna

"Que he traído a alguien que te ayudara a controlar tu Avatar perfectamente" Dijo Nakamura con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Quién?" Dijo Setsuna confundido

Luego de las sombras se pudieron a observar nuevamente al misterioso sujeto de ojos rojos que ocultaba su rostro detrás de las sombras

"Es el" Dijo Nakamura

"¿Tu…?" Dijo Setsuna sorprendido

"Bien, Entonces comenzamos…" Dijo el misterioso sujeto de ojos rojos, este individuo le dara el poder a Setsuna para derrotar a los Súper once…


	15. ¡El Líder Del Zodiaco!

**Capitulo 15: ¡El Líder Del Zodiaco!**

Luego del Desafío de Setsuna y de saber toda la verdad sobre los Avatares, Los Super Once entrenaron arduamente para el partido contra el Equipo Zodiaco, ellos se encontraban en el estadio a unos minutos para comenzar el partido contra el Zodiaco

Ambos se equipos se encontraban en sus bancas al lado del campo, Los Súper Once estaban muy serios listos para el partido, pero Endo no dejaba de mirar a Setsuna con una mirada desafiante

"¿Estás bien, Endo?" Pregunto Takeda acercándose a Endo

"Eh…Si, No se preocupen, solo pe preguntaba si el habrá completado su Avatar" Dijo Endo

"No te preocupes por eso, no importa si lo completo sí o no, tu detendrás sus tiros" Dijo Goenji apoyando a Endo

"¡Si, Tienes razón, Nosotros ganaremos este partido" Dijo Endo muy emocionado

"¡Sí!" Respondieron el resto del Equipo de los Súper once los cuales estaban tan emocionados como su capitán

Setsuna se le quedaba mirando al equipo de los Súper Once, aunque en especial a su capitán

"¿Qué pasa, Setsuna? Estas preocupado por el partido" Dijo Taro el delantero de el Equipo Zodiaco

"No me hagas reír, Simplemente me intereso en mi victoria contra ellos" Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Más le vale que ganen" Dijo Nakamura parecieron en el lado del Equipo Zodiaco como su entrenador

"No te preocupes por eso, Te aseguro que nosotros ganaremos" Dijo Setsuna muy confiado

Mientras del lado de los Súper Once, Daiske estaba a punto de decir las posiciones del equipo

"Bien las posiciones serán, Los Delanteros: Goenji, Takeda y Fidio" Dijo Daiske

"Entendido" Dijeron los tres

"Los Mediocampistas: Edgar, Toramaru, Midorikawa y Kido" Dijo El Entrenador Daiske

"Si, Entrenador" Dijeron los Mediocampistas

"Los Defensas: Kabeyama, Toko y Tsunami" Comento el Entrenador

"Si" Dijeron los nombrados

"Por último, El Capitán y Portero: Endo" Termino de decir el Entrenador Daiske

"Muy Bien" Dijo Endo informado y luego ambos equipos entraron al campo para empezar el partido, pero antes de comenzar los capitanes de ambos equipos, Endo y Setsuna estaban en el medio del campo para darse las manos

"Te aseguro que esta vez te aplastare, Endo" Dijo Setsuna

"Ya lo veremos, Setsuna" Respondió Endo y luego ambos fueron a sus posiciones listos para empezar

"Ahora, El partido del Torneo Thunder, entre el Equipo Zodiaco y Los Súper Once de Raimon, está a punto de comenzar" Dijo animado el Narrador

El silbato de salida suena y El Equipo de los Súper Once da la patada de salida, Takeda le pasa el balón a Goenji y el avanza hacia el campo de el Equipo Zodiaco, pero Taro se pone en frente de el para detenerlo

"No dejares que avances" Dijo Taro a Goenji

"Taro da un salto mientras su pie se rodea de un aura rosada oscuro, luego el da un giro en el aire, y empieza a caer en hacia Goenji, mientras se podía ver a un carnero de color rosa cayendo detrás de el

"Caída de Aries" Grito Taro cayendo en frente de Goenji y quitándole el balón, mientras el carnero lo mandaba a volar con sus cuernos

"Impresionante, A unos segundos de iniciarse el partido, Taro el delantero, se apodera de el balón y se dirige hacia el campo de los Súper once, pero Edgar intenta detenerlo" Dijo emocionado el Narrador

Midorikawa hizo una barrida para detenerlo, pero el salta con el balón esquivando la barrida y se la lanza a una chica de cabello largo color azul y ojos color negro

"Atrápala, Anne" le Dijo Taro y esta intercepta el balón con las piernas perfectamente

"Es mío" Susurro Anne y luego ella avanza con el balón hacia el campo de Raimon

"No te dejare pasar" Dijo Toko poniéndose en frente de Anne para detenerla

El cielo se oscureció, Alrededor de Toko una energía azul el forma de circulo apareció a su alrededor, luego una gigantesca torre circulas levantaron a Toko muy alto mientras un relámpago azul caía en sus manos

"La Torre V3" Grito Toko mientras un relámpago detenía a su oponente y le daba el balón

"Sorprendente, Toko detienen a Anne, la mediocampista de Zodiaco, y esta avanza hacia delante" Dijo el Narrador

"Kido" Grito Toko pasándole el balón a Kido

"Tsunami" Grito Kido dándole el balón a Tsunami el cual se había adelantado hacia el campo de el Zodiaco

"Deténganlo" Dijo Setsuna dándole órdenes a sus compañeros de equipo, rápidamente dos defensas empezaron a acercarse a Tsunami para detenerlo

"No me detendrán" Dijo Tsunami

Aparece un gigantesco Tsunami hacia arriba, el se monta en el balón como si fuera una tabla de surf, Da unos cuantos giros y patea el balón en especie de 360 grados

"Nuevo Gran Tsunami" Grito Tsunami rematando con fuerza el balón y este paso por encima de los Defensas de el Zodiaco y se dirigía hacia la portería

"No podrá llegar hacia la portería con ese poder" Comento Taro burlándose

"Yo creo que si" Dijo Takeda, luego el empieza a perseguir la técnica de Tsunami y cuando por fin la alcanzo realizo su técnica especial dándole más fuerza al disparo "Impacto de la Muerte G5"

"Increíble, El disparo de Tsunami lo intercepto Takeda y le dio más fuerza con su Técnica especial el portero del Zodiaco, Kan podrá detenerlo" Comento el Narrador muy impresionado

"No crean que dejare entrar un gol tan fácil como la ultima vez, soy mucho mas fuerte ahora" Dijo el Portero Kan listo para detener el tiro

La mano derecha de Kan se cubrió de una energía azul y luego este salto muy alto dando varios giros en el aire, al final este desciende y golpea el suelo fuertemente con su mano que estaba cubierta con la energía azul

"Barrera de Acuario" Grito Kan mientras una gigantesca muralla de Agua salía del suelo y detenia el tiro de Takeda y Tsunami fácilmente

"¡Sorprendente! Kan detuvo el tiro con gran facilidad" Dijo el Narrador asombrado

"Increíble, parece que son más fuerte que la última vez que los enfrentamos" Dijo Kido

"No…Yo pienso que no usaron su máximo poder en el anterior partido contra nosotros" Dijo Takeda

Momentos después, Kan le había dado el balón a una chica de cabello corto color Purpura y ojos azules, ella intercepta el balón perfectamente

"La defensa, Rin tiene el balón, y se dirige al campo de Raimon, seguida de Taro el Delantero" Dijo El Narrador

"No dejare que pasen" Dijo Midorikawa poniéndose en su camino

"¿Estas lista, Rin?" Pregunto Taro

"¡Sí!" respondió Rin

Rin y Taro avanzaron hacia Midorika, y luego ambos empezaron a girar a su alrededor mientras un tornado de agua empezó a rodearlo, y también se podían ver las siluetas de dos peces enormes girando en lados opuestos

"Furia de Piscis" Gritaron Rin y Taro saliendo del tornado de Agua y mientras los dos peces enormes se lanzaban encima de Midorikawa inmovilizándolo

"No creo que puedas con nosotros" Se burlo Taro

"Bien Dispara, Taro" Dijo Rin dándole el balón a Taro y él se adelanto hacia la portería

"Flecha de Sagitario" Dijo Taro realizando su técnica especial y lo manda hasta la portería dse Raimon pero Kabeyama se interpone en el camino

"Montaña Extrema" Grito Kabeyama deteniendo el tiro de Taro con las montañas de su técnica

"¡Increíble! Detuvo mi técnica como si fuera nada" Dijo Taro impresionado

"Nosotros también nos hicimos más fuertes, ¡FIdio!" Dijo Kabeyama pateando el balón hacia Fidio y este intercepta el balón y avanza a la portería junto con Edgar y Toramaru

"¿Están Listos?" Pregunto Fidio

"¡Sí!" Respondieron ambos y luego estos se adelantaron más hacia la portería

Fidio patea fuertemente el balón hacia el frente de él, Toramaru corre rápidamente y llega hacia el balón y luego lo envía hacia el cielo con gran fuerza y Edgar salta y patea el balón con su talón, el balón queda en medio de ellos rodeados de un aura azul y luego Los tres se reúnen y patean juntos el balón mandándolo con gran fuerza hacia la portería

"¿Esta completa?" Dijo Toramaru sorprendido

"¿Qué es eso? Será una nueva técnica especial" Comento el Narrador sorprendido

Pero luego la energía azul del balón desaparece y deja a la defensa Rin obtener el balón fácilmente

"¡Rayos a la técnica a un le falta poder!" Dijo Edgar frustrado

"¡Por desgracia para los Súper Once su nueva técnica no funciono, El Zodiaco contraatacara" Comento el Narrador todavía muy emocionado

"¡Ya me canse de juegos! ¡Voy a aplastarlos de una vez con mi Avatar" Dijo Setsuna dejando muy sorprendido a todos

"¿Ya completo su Avatar?" Dijo Kido sorprendido, luego Rin le dio el balón a Setsuna y este empezó a avanzar hacia la portería de Raimon rápidamente

"Ahí viene, deténganlo" Dijo Kido

Los defensas de Raimon intentaron detenerlo pero el simple mente los hizo a un lado como si fueran polvo y luego quedo justamente frente a la portería de Endo

"Adelante, Setsuna" Dijo Endo desafiando a Setsuna

"Este es mi poder, Endo" Respondió Setsuna, luego un aura oscura apareció detrás de Setsuna, luego fue cortada en varios pedazos y detrás de el apareció una bestia musculosa con piel roja y garras filosas de color morado su cuello era blanco su cabeza parecía de un León con ojos azules y una melena de color verde y una cara de color blanco, mas que estaba rodeado de un aura dorada, con un par de brazaletes dorados

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Endo sorprendido

"¿Ese es su Avatar?" Dijo Goenji sorprendido

"Este es, ¡El Líder del Zodiaco, Leo" Grito Setsuna dando el nombre de su Avatar

"Yo no me rendiré" Dijo Endo ya recuperado y luego un aura oscura salió de su cuerpo invocando al demonio dorado "El Gran Demonio"

"Increíble, Ambos jugadores han sacado dos grandes poderes los cuales ellos llaman, Avatar" Dijo el Narrador sorprendido

"Adelante, Setsuna" Dijo Endo y Luego Setsuna puso una sonrisa en su rostro

Setsuna lanza el balón frente a su Avatar y luego salta detrás de el, luego da dos patadas con su dos piernas y su Avatar da un par de rasguños con sus garras y el balón se rodea de una fuerte energía verde

"Destrucción Zodiacal" Grito Setsuna mandando el balón a la portería de Endo como un gigantesco meteorito de color verde

"¡Lo detendré!" Grito Endo luego utilizo ambas manos para frenarlo y su Avatar hizo lo mismo, pero el disparo empezó a empujarlo hacia atrás, al final su Avatar desaparece y el balón lo golpea en el pecho anotando un gol de Zodiaco

"¡Gol! El Zodiaco anota el primer Gol del Partido, Los Súper Once podrán recuperarse o serán derrotados por el Zodiaco" Dijo El Narrador muy asombrado

"N-No…Puedo creerlo" Dijo Endo muy sorprendido

"Esta vez voy a aplastarlos a cada uno, pero en especial a ti Endo" Dijo Setsuna mientras su Avatar desaparecía

"Pobre Endo…" Dijo Natsumi preocupada

"Satoru…" Dijo el Entrenador Daiske observando a su nieto

Momentos después ambos equipos nuevamente estaban en sus posiciones y Takeda tenía el balón, y cuando suena el silbato Takeda le da el balón a Goenji, pero Setsuna rápidamente avanza y le quita el balón a Goenji con una barrida fácilmente

"¡No!" Dijo Goenji sorprendido y frustrado

"Rápido, intenten detenerlo para que no llegue a la portería" Dijo Kido dándole ordenes al equipo de Raimon pero aun así Setsuna los pasa a cada uno y esta a punto de llegar a la portería

"No son suficientemente Rápidos" Dijo Setsuna burlándose

"¡Esta vez lo detendré!" Dijo Endo

"Ya le veremos, ¡Líder del Zodiaco, Leo!" Dijo Setsuna invocando su Avatar

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Endo muy serio, acaso podrá detener el tiro de Setsuna con su Avatar…

Continuara…


	16. ¡León Vs Demonio!

**Capitulo 16: ¡León vs Demonio! **

El partido de los Súper Once contra el Equipo Zodiaco estaba en marcha, el partido comenzó con ambos equipos luchando fuertemente, pero el partido se complico para Los Súper Once, cuando Setsuna mostro su Avatar El Líder Del Zodiaco, Leo y derroto a el Gran Demonio de Endo

Ahora mismo Setsuna estaba frente a la portería de Endo con su Avatar listo para marcar el segundo gol de el Equipo Zodiaco

"Sera el mismo resultado, Endo" Dijo Setsuna burlándose de Endo mientras su Avatar estaba detrás de el

"Esta vez no" Respondió Endo, mientras su Avatar surgía de una aura oscura "El Gran Demonio"

"Allá voy, Destrucción Zodiacal" Grito Setsuna mandando el balón a la portería con la técnica de su Avatar

"Esta vez ¡Juro que lo detendré" Dijo Endo seriamente y rápidamente intenta detener el poderoso tiro de Setsuna, con las dos manos del Gran Demonio, el potente disparo nuevamente empezó a empujar atrás a Endo y a su Avatar pero el intentaba dar la mayor resistencia que podía, pero al final Endo cae al suelo y el tiro estaba a punto de entrar a la portería

"No lo permitiré" Dijo Tsunami luego el rápidamente salta y con sus dos piernas da una patada al balón logrando desviarlo y que entrara a la portería y Tsunami cae al suelo pero bien

"¡No!" Dijo Furioso Setsuna y mientras su Avatar se desvanecía en el aura oscura

"¡Tsunami logra desviar el balón antes de que entre a la portería, Lo cual salva a los Súper Once de otro gol" Comento El Narrador muy emocionado y momentos después ambos equipos estaban de nuevo en sus posiciones para seguir con el partido, Goenji tenía el balón y se lo pasa a Takeda y este da un pasa hacia atrás y Midorikawa lo Intercepta y avanza por un lado del campo

"Deténganlo" Ordeno Setsuna a Anne y Rin que detuvieran a Midorikawa

"No dejaremos que nos pases" Dijo Rin

"Si" La apoyo Anne

"Ya lo veremos" Dijo Midorikawa

Midorikawa empezó a correr a una gran velocidad mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de una brillante luz mientras más corría

"Destello Veloz" Grito Midorikawa mientras regateaba a Rin Y Anne mientras la luz dejaba un camino en forma de Relámpago

"¡Demonios!" Dijo Anne frustrada al igual que Rin

"Necesitan ser más Rápidas" Se Burlo Midorikawa de ambas y luego siguió avanzando hacia la portería de Zodiaco, pero un chico de cabello plateado y ojos azules intento detenerlo haciendo una barrida

"Te Detendré" Dijo El peli plateado haciendo una barrida pero Midorikawa salta con el balón entre las piernas y logra esquivarlo

"No lo creo" Volvió a Burlarse Midorikawa y luego él le da un pase a Takeda y este lo intercepta perfectamente

"Souji, El Mediocampista de Zodiaco no logra detener a Midorikawa y este le da el Balón a Takeda el cual está frente a la portería del Zodiaco

"Brillo Omega" Grito Takeda realizando su Técnica de luz pero el tiro estaba demasiado alto

"Creo que Fallaste" Se Burlo Kan el Portero de Zodiaco

"No lo creo" Dijo Takeda

El Portero Kan luego observa en el cielo que Goenji estaba siguiendo el balón que todavía estaba rodeado por la técnica de Takeda

"Vórtice Ardiente" Grito Goenji realizando su Técnica de Fuego y combinándola con la de Takeda y esta va directo a la portería

"¿Qué?" Dijo Kan confundido intento realizar su técnica pero era demasiado fuerte y veloz y el disparo entra a la portería con gran fuerza

"¡Rayos!" Dijo Kan muy molesto

"¡Gol! ¡Los Super Once anotan su primer Gol, y empatan el marcador y así termina el primer tiempo del partido" Dijo el Narrador muy emocionado y mientras sonaba el silbato

"Bueno no importa, Solo fue un tiro de suerte, Con mi Avatar en el segundo tiempo los acabares" Dijo Setsuna no tan molesto y muy arrogante

"Bien, Por Ahora estamos en empate, pero necesitamos una forma de vencer al Avatar de Setsuna" Pensó Kido mientras se dirigía a la banca de Raimon

Mientras que Endo con a expresión muy seria en su rostro observaba su mano y recordando como Setsuna destruyo su Gran Demonio con su Avatar

"No puedo rendirme…" Susurro Endo pero luego Takeda se le acerco

"¿Qué te pasa, Endo?" Pregunto Takeda

"Ah…Nada" Dijo Endo

"¿Estás Seguro? Desde que Setsuna venció tu Avatar estas algo raro" Dijo Takeda

"No…es que, Setsuna pudo crear la técnica de su Avatar en tan solo unos días sin saber que tenía un Avatar, Mientras yo que tenía un Avatar desde antes no pude crear una técnica, solo necesito eso para vencerlo" Dijo Endo algo triste

"No te preocupes por eso" Dijo Takeda

"Nosotros te ayudaremos a proteger la portería" Dijo Kido que escucho la conversación al igual que todos los miembros de Raimon

"No te preocupes por la técnica, nosotros no dejaremos que se acerquen a la portería y si lo hacen estamos seguros que esta vez lo detendrás" Dijo Goenji apoyando a su amigo

"Chicos…Bueno no es momento de estar pensando en eso, nosotros romperemos el empate y ganaremos" Dijo Endo ya animado

"¡Sí!" Dijeron todos los miembros de Raimon muy animados

"Escuchen todos, hare un cambio de jugadores" Dijo El Entrenador Daiske haciendo que todos le prestaran atención

"¿Cambio de jugadores? ¿Quiénes?" Dijo Goenji

"Primero sacare a Endo de la portería" Dijo Daiske sorprendiendo bastante a todos en especial a Endo

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Endo muy sorprendido

"Como escucharon sacare a Endo de la portería y jugara en campo de Libero" Afirmo Daiske

"Pero Entrenador, Endo es el único que tiene un Avatar y es la mayor posibilidad de detener los tiros de Setsuna" Dijo Kido

"Ya tome mi decisión, Tachimukai será el portero, Tsunami cambiaras con Kazemaru en la defensa y Midorikawa tú te quedaras en la banca mientras Endo sea Libero" Dijo Daiske

"Entrenador, Aunque Tachimukai es bueno aun no está al nivel necesario para detener el tiro de un Avatar" Dijo Kido intentando entrar a razón al entrenador

"Ya basta, Kido si mi abuelo dice que lo hagamos, entonces adelante, Si asi ganamos el partido adelante, además yo confió en Tachimukai, yo se podras defender" Dijo Endo apoyando a Tachimukai y a su Abuelo haciendo que todos entraran en razón

"Endo…Esta bein, si tu lo dices" Dijo Kido

Momentos Después de que Endo cambiara a su uniforme de libero, ambos equipos volvieron al campo y Tachimukai ahora estaba en la portería en vez de Endo sorprendiendo a los del Equipo Zodiaco

"El Segundo tiempo está a punto de comenzar, pero que es esto Raimon a cambiado a Endo a la posición de Libero mientras que Tachimukai está de portero" Comento el Narrador

"No sé que intenta hacer pero no funcionara, ahora será mucho más fácil meter un gol" Dijo Setsuna

"Bueno este es un suceso interesante" Dijo Nakamura no tan sorprendido

Luego el silbato sonó y Setsuna dio la patada de salida, el empezó a avanzar a la portería de Raimon muy rápidamente

"No te permitiré pasar" Dijo Endo poniéndose en frente de Setsuna rápidamente

"Quítate de mi camino Basura" Dijo Setsuna luego de su Espalda salió nuevamente el aura oscura de su Avatar "Líder del Zodiaco, Leo"

"No puedo detenerlo" Dijo Endo sorprendido, pero justo antes de que lo golpeara Endo empezó a ver el Avatar de Setsuna muy lento, pero aun así Setsuna lo rebaso mientras lo lanzaba al suelo con su Avatar

"Sientes el poder de mi Avatar" Dijo Setsuna burlándose pero luego Setsuna empezó a sentir que perdía su poder "¿Qué es esto?" luego su Avatar desapareció

"¿Qué fue lo que vi hace un momento?" Dijo Endo confundido

"No sé, que paso pero no puedo usar mi Avatar mientras que ocurra" Pensó Setsuna sin darse cuenta que Kazemaru se acercaba a el

"Impulso De Dios Del Viento" Dijo Kazemaru mientras le quitaba el balón a Setsuna y este salía volando por los aires

"Bien hecho, Kazemaru" lo felicito Endo

"Kazemaru logra quitarle el balón a Setsuna Después de que el paso a Endo" Comento el Narrador muy emocionado

"Te quitaremos ese balón" Grito Rin acercándose junto con Taro

"Furia de Piscis" Gritaron ambos mientras le quitaban el balón a Kazmearu mientras a él le caían dos peces enormes

"¡Souji!" Grito Taro dándole el balón a Souji que estaba frente a la portería de Raimon

"Mi nueva técnica nueva no está totalmente completa así que tendré que usar, La Mano Diabólica" Pensó Tachimukai

Detrás de Souji apareció un gigantesco Escorpión de energía verde claro, mientras el balón levitaba en frente del, luego le da una fuerte patada y el Escorpión le da más fuerza impulsándolo con su Cola hasta la portería

"Picadura de Escorpión" Grito Souji mandando su técnica hasta la portería de Raimon

Tachimukai se arrodilla un poco y detrás de el una energía oscura en forma de espiral empieza a surgir, de la espiral oscura sale un gigantesco demonio de grandes cuernos de color purpura y de cabello rojizo gritando

"Mano Diabólica G5" Grito Tachimuckai intentando detener el tiro con las manos del demonio pero es vencido con facilidad anotando otro gol

"Que te pareció eso "Dijo Souji frustrado

"Rayos no puedo rendirme, aunque sí quiero detener el tiro de Avatar de Setsuna tendré que usar mi nueva técnica" Pensó Tachimukai

"¡Sorprendente! Souji logra vencer con facilidad a Tachimukai anotando su segundo Gol, aunque aun asi en este partido puede ganar cualquiera" Dijo el Narrador muy animado

Luego Tachimukai le había dado el balón a Kido y este se dirigió hacia el campo de El Zodiaco, pero Taro intento detenerlo

"Autentico Balón de Ilusión" Dijo Kido utilizando su técnica para pasar a Taro fácilmente pero Anne le quita el balón después con una barrida y ella se dirige al campo de Raimon mientras Taro iba detrás de ella

"No dejare que Avances" Dijo Toramaru dirigiéndose hacia Anne

Anne da un salto hacia delante y a su lado aparece una chica de energía amarilla con traje de ballet, Anne empieza a dar giros de Ballet por la derecha de Toramaru y la chica de nergia por su izquierda

"Piruetas de Virgo" Dijo Anne pasando a Toramaru fácilmente y mientras la bailarina de ballet desaparecía y luego Anne le da el balón a Setsuna que esta frente a la portería

"No, Tachimikai" Dijo Endo preocupado por su compañero

"Esta vez enfrentaras la fuerza de mi Avatar" Dijo Setsuna mientras su Avatar nuevamente aparecía ene l aura oscura "Líder Del Zodiaco, Leo"

"Necesito detenerlo por mis compañeros que confían en mi" Susurro Tachimukai listo para el tiro de Setsuna

"Destrucción Zodiacal" Grito Setsuna lanzando el balón con su poderosa técnica de Avatar

Tachimukai levanta muy alto su mano que se rodea de relámpagos color carmesí, luego el la golpea fuertemente contra el suelo y sale una energía negra que rodea la mano de Tachimukai y combina ambos colores luego el lanza su mano abierta hacia delante y surgia una gigantesca mano color negra con relámpagos carmesí

"Mano Espectral" Grito Tachimukai revelando su Nueva técnica especial y esta choco fuertemente contra el tiro de Avatar de Setsuna

"No importa cuánto intentes es inútil, detener mi técnica" Dijo Setsuna burlándose de el

La poderosa técnica de Setsuna empezó a empujar a Tachimukai hachia atrás, mientras el pisaba fuertemente para no retroceder, pero el disparo era muy fuerte

"No podre detenerlo…" Susurro Tachimukai mientras era empujado hacia atrás

"¡Tu puedes, Tachimukai!" Grito Endo sorprendiendo bastante a Tachimukai "No te rindas, Tachimukai, nosotros estamos contigo"

"Si, Tachimukai, no pierdas" Dijo Kido

"¡Tu puedes!" Dijo Takeda

"Adelante, Tachimukai" Dijo Goenji

"Endo…Chicos…Tienen razón no puedo rendirme" Dijo Tachimukai, luego la gigantesca mano Espectral de Tachimukai se volvió aun mas grande y este empezó a avanzar hacia delante "Lo Detendré" luego el poderoso tiro de Setsuna es detenido por Tachimukai y sale volando por los aires mientras que Tachimukai cae al suelo

"No puede ser" Dijo Setsuna sorprendido pero el rápidamente fue tras el balón, pero Endo lo intercepta y avanza pero Setsuna se pone frente del

"No puedo perder esta vez, por mis amigos yo lo derrotare" Pensó Endo muy Animado

"Te Acabare de una vez, Satoru Endo" Dijo Furioso Setsuna mientras nuevamente invocaba a su Avatar "Líder del Zodiaco, Leo"

Detrás de Endo un aura oscura surgió y El Demonio Dorado de Relámpagos y Cabello rojo puntiagudo surgió nuevamente, pero ahora era mucho más brillante que antes

"El Gran Demonio" Grito Endo invocando su Avatar y Dejando sorprendido

"¿Invoco también su Avatar?" Dijo Goenji observando

"Ambos capitanes invocaron sus llamados, Avatars y ahora que harán estos después de esto" Dijo El Narrador muy animado

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Endo dirigiéndose hacia Setsuna con su Avatar

"¡Sí!" Respondió Setsuna el también avanzo hacia delante con su Avatar

Luego ambos capitanes patearon fuertemente el balón por ambos lados y los Avatar de cada uno, chocaron con gran fuerza sus puños con si estuvieran en un combate y liberando gran energía

"¿Qué es esto? Es más poderoso que antes" Dijo Setsuna sorprendido y mientras era vencido por Endo

"Tengo la fuerza de mis amigos y con eso no pienso perder" Grito Endo y luego su Gran Demonio da un fuerte golpe al Líder del Zodiaco, Leo y lo desvanece y Endo avanza a la portería seguido de Kido y Goenji

"Bien, Endo" Dijo Aki animada al igual que los compañeros de Endo

Endo le da el balón a Kido y luego Kido patea con fuerza el balón rodeándolo de una energía oscura, luego el balón libera unos relámpagos dorados y el balón se rodea de unos relámpagos negros y dorado y luego Kido salta por arriba y Endo y Goenji por los lados del balón

"Relámpago Destructor V3" Gritaron Tres al unisonó rematando con fuerza el balón y mandándolo a la portería de el Zodiaco como una esfera de Relámpagos

"Barrera de Acuario" Grito Kan realizando su Técnica de Agua pero el poderoso tiro destruye la técnica de Kan, anotando el segundo gol de Raimon y volviendo a empatar el Marcador

"Esto no puede ser…" Dijo Setsuna sorprendido

"Bien, un tiro y podremos ganar" Dijo Endo animado pero luego se escucho un fuerte grito y todo el Raimon voltio hacia a su portería y miraron a Tachimukai tirador en el suelo y sosteniendo su Mano "¡Tachimukai!"

"¿Qué es esto? Parece que Tachimukai se ha lastimado la mano con ese último disparo de Setsuna" Dijo Haruna

El Equipo de Raimon llevo a Tachimukai hacia la banca para revisar su mano herida, Haruna reviso su mano pero cada vez que la tocaba Tachimukai gemía de dolor

"La mano de Tachimukai está muy herida no podrá jugar más" Dijo Haruna

"Lo Siento por esto, Capitán" Dijo Tachimukai soportando el dolor

"No te preocupes, Tachimukai, Yo defenderé la portería por ti y por todos" Dijo Endo muy animado

Momentos después Endo volvió a ponerse su uniforme de portero, y fue hacia la portería de Raimon otra vez

"Endo vuelve a la posición de portero para remplazar a Tachimukai, Setsuna tiene el balón y el Partido se reanuda" Dijo El Narrador muy animado

Setsuna rápidamente pasa a los defensas y avanza sin que nadie intervenga en su camino

"Yo te derrotare Endo y cumpliré mi sueño de ser el más fuerte" Dijo Setsuna acercándose hasta que por fin quedo en frente de la portería de Raimon

"Muéstrame tu poder, Setsuna" Dijo Endo desafiándola

"Líder del Zodiaco, Leo" Nombro Setsuna a su aparecido Avatar

"El Gran Demonio" Grito Endo También invocando a su Avatar a su Avatar Demoniaco

"Destrucción Zodiacal" Grito Setsuna mandando con su fuerza máxima el disparo definitivo del partido

Esta vez Endo y su Avatar abren su mano y luego la echan hacia atrás, luego la impulsan con gran fuerza hacia delante hacia el balón

"La Gran Mano" Grito Endo deteniendo la Técnica de Setsuna con la Mano Abierta de su Avatar fácilmente dejando a todos sorprendidos

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Setsuna demasiado sorprendido

"L-¡Lo Detuvo! ¡Endo logra detener la técnica de Setsuna con su Nueva Técnica de Avatar" Dijo El Narrador sorprendido

"Ya entiendo, El Entrenador Daiske cambio a Endo a libero para que aprendiera acontrolar mejor su Avatar y completar su Técnica" Dijo Kido sorprendido

"No nos Vamos rendir, Fidio" Grita Endo y luego el da una fuerte patada al balón dando un largo paso el cual Fidio intercepta y se acerca a la portería junto con Toramaru y Edgar

"No podemos rendirnos, después de lo que ha hecho, Endo ¡Vamos!" Dijo Fidio

"¡Sí!" Lo Apoyaron Edgar y Toramaru

Fidio Patea el balón hacia delante, Toramaru se adelanta y patea el balón hacia la derecha, Fidio lo vuelve a obtener y lo patea hacia arriba y Edgar lo recibe y lo manda hacia el centro del campo con su talón, El balón se rodea de una fuerte energía azul, los tres se reúnen y patean con fuerza el balón y el color cambia a dorado

"Espada Legendaria" Gritaron los tres mandando el balón a la portería de Zodiaco con forma de una gigantesca espada dorada

El Portero de Zodiaco de Realiza du Técnica pero con más fuerza que antes

"Barrera de Acuario V2" Grito Kan pero la Muralla de Agua fue cortada a la mitad por la gigantesca espada dorada anotando el tercer gol y al final suena el silbato y termina el partido, y Ganan los Súper Once por 3-2

"¡Sorprendente! Los Súper Once lograron ganar y avanzan en el Torneo Thunder" Dijo El Narrador muy alegre y animado

"No puede ser perdimos…Yo no soy fuerte…Soy un perdedor" Susurraba Setsuna tirado en el suelo pero luego levanta la mirada y ve a Endo intentando darle la mano

"No te sientas así, Tu eres fuerte y mientras tengas a tus compañeros de equipo seras aun mas fuerte" Dijo Endo haciendo que Setsuna volteara y viera a su Equipo con una sonrisa y luego se levanta y le da la mano a Endo

"Gracias,E ndo y los estaré apoyando desde lejos y espero que volvamos enfrentarnos en el futuro" Dijo Sestuna con una sonrisa sincera y así Los Súper Once Avanzan en el Torneo y gana un nuevo Compañero…

Continuara…


	17. ¡El Secreto de Marco!

**Capitulo 17: ¡El Secreto de Marco!**

Después de la Grandiosa Victoria contra El Equipo Zodiaco, A Los Súper Once solo le faltaban dos rivales para llegar a la final del Torneo Thunder pero se preguntaban quienes serian sus próximos oponentes para el siguiente partido

Todo comienza el en Edificio de Entrenamiento de Nakamura el Estaba sentado en su trono y en frente del estaba un misterioso individuo que su rostro estaba tapado por las sombras pero se podían saber sus ojos color miel

"Bien parece que Setsuna incluso con el poder de un Avatar, no pudo derrotar a los Súper Once, así que se lo encargo a ti y a tu Equipo ¿Está Bien?" Dijo Nakamura al misterioso individuo

"Puedes confiar en mí, Yo no te defraudare" Dijo El Individuo misterioso contestándole a Nakamura

"Por cierto, tengo informado que un Ex miembro de tu equipo está en Raimon, espero que eso no los haga retenerse" Dijo Nakamura

"No se preocupe por eso, No lo haremos, los aplastaremos" Dijo El Misterioso Individuo

Mientras que en un Aeropuerto de Japón un Avión que venía de Estados Unidos estaba aterrizando, luego una chica como de 13 años de cabello azul oscuro corto, tenía unos lentes oscuros que tapaban sus ojos, vestía una camiseta purpura con mangas cortas, unos pantalones blancos azules y unos zapatos negros

"Vaya, vaya por fin llegue a Japón pero ¿Dónde era que estará El?" Dijo La Misteriosa Chica algo confundida

Mientras que en El Campo de Entrenamiento de Los Súper Once, El Equipo de Raimon entrenaba fuertemente, Ellos trajeron a Setsuna para que les dijera todo lo que sabía sobre el Programa de Mejoramiento

"Entonces has oído nada sobre el Programa de Mejoramiento" Pregunto Daiske a Setsuna

"Por desgracia, no he escuchado nada sobre eso, pero Nakamura siempre guardaba sus secretos así que no se muchas cosas" Dijo Setsuna algo triste

"Bien, no te preocupes, Setsuna nosotros entendemos" Dijo Endo animando a Setsuna

"Bien, entonces esperó que ganen el Torneo Thunder, El Equipo Zodiaco estará apoyándolos" Dijo Setsuna ya alegre

"Bien, Eso haremos, no planeamos perder" Dijo Endo muy emocionado

"Por cierto, tengo que decirles algo" Dijo Setsuna ahora muy serio

"Eh… ¿Qué cosa?" Dijo Endo confundido

"Nakamura posiblemente esté pensando en usar ese Programa de Mejoramiento en sus tres mejores Jugadores de sus tres equipos" Dijo Setsuna sorprendiendo a todos

"¿Equipos? ¿Cuáles Equipos?" Pregunto Kido confundido

"Sin El Equipo Zodiaco, Nakamura tiene tres equipo principales que compiten el Torneo Thunder, Los Cuales son Los Toros de España, La Secundaria Zeus y por supuesto Los Relámpagos Oscuros, cada una de ellas tiene un Jugador que le informa a Nakamura todo pero nunca supe sus nombres" Dijo Setsuna sorprendiendo a todos lo de Raimon

"¿La Secundaria Zeus? ¿Estás Seguro de eso?" Dijo Aphrodi sorprendido

"Si, Lo recuerdo muy bien" Dijo Setsuna muy serio

"Claro que esperaba que Los Relámpagos Oscuros fueran guiados por Nakamura, Pero la Secundaria Zeus e incluso el Equipo invitado de España, Los Toros, no puedo creerlo" Dijo Goenji sorprendido

"Parece que El Verdadero Desafío apenas empieza" Dijo Daiske muy serio

"Los Toros…No puede ser…No los perdonare…" Susurro Marco intentando ocultar su expresión de Enojo, pero el apretaba muy fuerte sus puños y no se dio cuenta que Endo lo observaba

"Marco…" Pensó Endo viendo a su compañero

"Bien, agradecemos tu ayuda, Setsuna" Dijo Hibiki

"Si" Dijo Setsuna luego él se fue caminando fuera del campo de los Súper Once y estos se quedaron pensando

"Bien, no es momento de quedarse aquí quietos, nosotros entrenaremos y no importa qué equipo enfrentemos lo venceremos" Dijo Endo rápidamente animando a su equipo

"¡Los Venceremos!" Dijeron Casi todos los miembros de los Súper Once muy animados y luego todos se fueron al campo a entrenar

"Endo, sí que sabe animar a las personas rápidamente" Dijo Takeda

"Ese es Satoru Endo, Un Loco del Futbol" Dijo Goenji

Mientras que parecía que Rococó estaba hablando de algo con Daiske y mientras que Tachimukai que tenía su mano llena de vendas estaba a su lado

"Bien, ya que Tachimukai tiene la mano herida no podrá participar en el Resto del Torneo Thunder, así que tú serás el Portero de Remplazo" Dijo Daiske a Rococó

"¿Yo?" Dijo Rococo

"Bien, espero que puedas lograrlo, yo confió en ti" Dijo Tachimukai sonriéndole a Rococo

"¡Si, No te preocupes por nada!" Dijo Rococó muy animado y luego fue a entrenar con el uniforme de Portero de Tachimukai puesto

Ahora durante el Entrenamiento, Nakata tenía el balón y avanzaba hacia la portería de Rococó

"No te dejare llegar hasta la portería" Dijo Kurimatsu dirigiéndose hacia Nakata

El pie de Kurimatsu se rodea de una energía color azul luego este da un pequeño salto y da una patada en el aire y del pie de Kurimatsu sale una onda de energía azul que choca con el suelo y invoca un muro de energía

"Corte Giratorio V2" Dijo Kurimatsu mientras el muro detenía a Nakata y le permitía robar el balón fácilmente

"¡Rayos!" Dijo Nakata furioso

"¡Tsunami!" Dijo Kurimatsu dándole un pase a Tsunami el cual el recibe fácilmente y se dirige a la portería de Endo

"¡Allá Voy!" Dijo Tsunami animado

Tsunami invoca una gigantesca ola de Agua. El empieza a utilizar el balón como si fuera una tabla de surf mientras la ola lo eleva mientras giraba a gran velocidad. Al final esta salta y con un poco de rotación este remata en el balón mandándolo hasta la portería

"EL Tifón V3" Grito Tsunami mandando su técnica hacia la portería pero rápidamente Marco se puso en medio de la técnica

"No puedo dejarme vencer, ¡Los Voy a Aplastar!" Pensó Marco recordando unas siluetas de unos jóvenes, El rápidamente realizo su técnica especial de fuego "Muralla de Calor"

Pero el poderoso disparo de Tsunami atravesó La Muralla de Fuego y se dirigió a la portería anotando un gol por un descuido de Endo

"Rayos…Parece que aun no soy muy bueno como defensa, desearía volver a ser…" Susurro Marco

"¿Dijiste algo, Marco?" Dijo Endo

"No nada, no se preocupe, Capitán, iré a buscar el balón" Respondió rápido Marco

"Que Extraño" Dijo Endo confundido

"Tendré que entrenar cuando todos se hayan ido" Pensó Marco tomando el balón, pero luego observo al igual que casi todos a la misma chica del aeropuerto y parecía que estaba dibujando en un cuaderno

"¿Quién ese ella?" Pregunto Fidio confundido

"No se nunca la había visto" Respondió Endo también confundido

"Bien, parece que ya me vieron" Susurro la Chica para luego soltar una risita y empezó a acercarse al campo de entrenamiento y a los jugadores de Raimon

"Hola, ¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Endo a la misteriosa chica pero ella solo soltó otra risita y siguió dibujando

"Oye te hizo una pregunta" Dijo Tsunami intentando captar la atención de la chica con lentes oscuros

"Ya termine" Dijo la chica y paro de dibujar

"¿Qué…Terminaste este dibujo?" Dijo Tsunami y luego la chica puso un dibujo de Tsunami realizando su Tifón pero en el dibujo Tsunami tenía la cabeza gigantesca y además el agua estaba muy mal dibujada que parecía un dibujo de niño de 4 años

"¿Qué te parece?" Pregunto la chica mientras que Tsunami se quedo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras que los demás intentaban no reírse

"Ese dibujo es Horrible no se parece nada a mi" Dijo Tsunami algo furioso mientras que la chica se quedo quieta por unos momentos pero luego esta se agacho y empezó a llorar una gran cantidad de lagrimas

"¡Ah!...Ese chico es muy malo… ¡Ah!" Decía la chica entre llantos y Tsunami se quedo con una gota de sudor mucho más grande que la de antes

"¡Sabes, Ya basta estaba bromeando dibujas muy bien" Mintió Tsunami y hizo que la chica rápidamente se recuperara del llanto y volvió a la felicidad

"Que bien" Dijo La chica recuperada dejando a todos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

"Oye ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?" Dijo Aki amablemente

"Eh…Claro mi nombre es Kira, Kira Takeda" Dijo La chica quitándose sus lentes oscuros revelando sus ojos color verde

"¿Takeda?... ¿¡Takeda!?" Dijo Endo muy sorprendido algo reconocer el apellido de la chica

"¡Kira!" Dijo una voz luego todos se apartaron y vieron a Takeda que se puso en frente de la chica llamada Kira

"Natsu, Hola sabia que te encontraría aquí" Dijo Kira mientras que todos seguían confundidos

"Entonces recibiste mis cartas" Dijo Takeda

"Si, No pude creerlo cuando lo leí, pero me alegro que estés participando en un Torneo de Futbol" Dijo Kira

"Oye…Takeda…No me digas que te esta chica es tu…" Dijo Endo entre tartamudeos

"Ella es mi Hermana" Termino la frase Takeda mientras que todos se sorprendieron bastante

"¡Tu Hermana!" Dijo Endo sorprendido

"Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?" Dijo Takeda muy serio

"No…es que por su personalidad no creí que fueran hermano" Dijo Endo aun sorprendido

"Aunque en su apariencia se parecen mucho" Dijo Haruna

Mientras que todos se quedaban discutiendo sobre la hermana de Takeda, el único que seguía entrenando era Marco lo cual hizo que Kira rápidamente captara su atención en el

"Ese chico…" Pensó Kira observándolo

Momentos después de hablar sobre la hermana de Takeda y algo de entrenamiento ya era tarde y todos estaban listos para irse hasta que Haruna rápidamente capto la atención de todos en su computadora

"¡Oigan todos ya me llegaron los resultados del Partido entre Los Toros y La Secundaria Salvaje!" Dijo Haruna sorprendiendo a todos

"Entonces ¿Quién es Ganador?" Dijo Kido

"El Ganador del Partido es, Los Toros" Dijo Haruna sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Marco

"Que suceso tan casual, aunque era de esperarse ya que es uno de los equipos mas fuerte de Nakamura" Dijo Kido

"Bien, El Partido será en dos días mañana entrenaremos muy duro para ganar" Dijo Daiske animando a todos

Momentos después todos se habían ido excepto Marco que continuo en el Campo de Entrenamiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta

"Comenzare…" Susurro Marco

Mientras que Endo y Aki se estaban yendo juntos a sus casas y hablando sobre el partido que sería contra los Toros de España y Endo no se dio cuenta que No tenía su mochila mientras hablaba

"Ah…Endo" Dijo Aki haciendo que Endo la mirara

"¿Qué Pasa?" Dijo Endo confundido

"Bueno…Tu mochila" Dijo Aki lo cual hizo que Endo rápidamente se diera cuenta que no la tenia

"Rayos…debí olvidarla en el Campo de Entrenamiento, Tu Avanza" Dijo Endo regresando al campo de Entrenamiento y cuando llego se quedo sorprendido al ver a Marco con tres balones en frente del "Marco…"

"Necesito concentrar mi poder en un solo punto" Pensó Marco

De repente Marco remata fuertemente uno de los balones y este entra con gran fuerza a la portería y luego el continuo pateando los otros dos balones y estos entran con gran fuerza a la portería mientras que Endo se quedo sorprendido ante eso ya que Marco era defensa

"Increíble…" Dijo Endo casi sin palabras para describirlo

"Necesitare más que eso para entrenar" Susurro Marco

"¡Marco!" Grito Endo acercándose a Marco que estaba sorprendido de ver a su Capitán "Tu Disparos son increíbles, porque no me dijiste que también eras Delantero"

"Estuvo viéndome" Dijo Marco

"Si y eres sorprendente" Dijo Endo aun sorprendido

"Bueno…Capitán, ya que usted supo que era Delantero no importa que sepa mi Secreto" Dijo Marco ya relajado y algo arrogante

"¿Secreto?... ¿Cual Secreto?" Dijo Endo algo confundido, Aunque Marco lo miro directamente a la cara con una expresión muy seria en su rostro

"Yo soy Marco Fausto, El Delantero de Los Toros de España" Dijo Marco seriamente ante Endo lo cual lo sorprendió mucho

"¡¿Qué?!... ¿Marco no es momento de bromas?" Dijo Endo bastante sorprendido

"No, por desgracia no es una broma pero no se preocupe yo no soy un espía o algo así, yo los apoyo de alguna manera" Dijo Marco mientras que Endo aun no podía creerlo

"¿No? ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres en nuestro equipo?" Dijo Endo ya un poco calmado

"Yo en realidad ya no soy miembro de los Toros de España y digamos que la única razón que estoy en este equipo es para… ¡Aplastarlos!" Dijo Marco de una manera algo tenebrosa

"¿Aplastarlos? ¿Pero ellos no eran tus amigos?" Dijo Endo algo confundido

"¿Amigos? Que Palabra más falsa yo no confió en los amigos, ellos simplemente te traicionan y te abandonan, por esa misma razón voy a Acabar a mi Equipo yo solo así que le advierto que no se meta en mi camino y si me disculpa me voy" Dijo Marco muy serio y luego este empieza a retirarse mientras que Endo lo observaba

"Marco…" Dijo Endo algo triste

Mientras que en otra parte estaban caminando Takeda y su Hermana Kira mientras conversaban

"Entonces, ¿Cómo Estuvieron tus vacaciones?" Dijo Takeda

"Estuvieron muy bien, En Estados Unidos hay varias personas que les encanta el Futbol, pero nadie tan bueno como tú, Hermano" Dijo Kira

"No digas eso en El Equipo de Raimon, hay algunos jugadores de Estados Unidos y ellos son muy buenos" Dijo Takeda recordando a Ichinose, Mark, Dylan y Domon

"Como digas y dime has estado en contacto con El" Dijo Kira haciendo que su hermano cambiara su expresión a una muy seria

"No no hablado con él, pero sé donde esta, será mejor que no te metas, Kira el ya no es el mismo de cuando éramos pequeños" Dijo Takeda recordando una silueta de un joven misterioso

"Si…Ya lo sé" Dijo Kira algo triste

"Mejor olvídalo, necesito hacer algo tu puedes ir a casa sola" Dijo Takeda mientras cambiaba de ruta

"Si, no te preocupes" Dijo Kira adelantándose a Takeda

Luego de algunos minutos de separarse, Kira siguió caminando mientras recordaba a Marco mientras entrenaba

"Ese chico lo he visto antes" Susurro Kira y sin darse cuenta choco con un joven que vestía con una capucha y tenía a otros dos a su lado "Lo siento"

"Oye, Mocosa ten más cuidado" Dijo el de la capucha de una manera muy grosera

"Si tienen que mirar por donde miras, Mocosa" Dijo una de los acompañantes del encapuchado

"Dije que lo Siento, y a quien llaman Mocosa, ¡Estúpidos!" Dijo Kira levantándose del suelo y haciendo que los jóvenes se enfurecieran y sin darse cuenta quien pasaba por ahi

"Pequeña Mocosa…Te enseñare una lección" Dijo el encapuchado acercándose a Kira listo para lastimarla

"Espera, Aléjate" Dijo Kira asustada mientras el encapuchado se acercaba a ella pero justo antes de que la tocara un balón de futbol en movimiento golpea al encapuchado fuertemente y lo manda al suelo dejando sorprendida a Kira

"¡Jefe!" Dijo el acompañante del encapuchado mirándolo en el suelo y luego vio hacia el frente un joven de cabello negro con el balón que golpeo al encapuchado

"¡Tu…Marco!" Dijo Kira sorprendida de ver al peli negro

"Me las pagaras, A El" Dijo El Encapuchado levantándose y luego se dirige a Marco junto con sus acompañantes

"Debiste quedarte en el suelo" Dijo Marco de repente el Patea con gran fuerza el balón y este vuelve a golpear al encapuchado y luego que suspendido en el aire

"No otra vez" Dijo el Encapuchado ahora derrotado

Luego Marco salta y vuelve a patear con fuerza el balón y Golpea a uno asociados del enmascarado y luego el balón rebota y golpea al otro dejándolos en el suelo

"¿Quién es este sujeto?" Dijeron los tres aterrados

"Sera Mejor que se vayan antes de que los Aplaste aun mas" Dijo Marco de una manera aterradora y luego los tres ladrones se fueron corriendo como gallinas mientras que Kira se quedo muy sorprendida

"Que tiros tan impresionantes este chico ¡Ya se donde lo he visto!" Pensó Kira sorprendida

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Marco recogiendo su balón

"Ya sé quién eres…Eres un Jugador de los Toros…Te vi una vez en la televisión" Dijo Kira mientras que a Marco no parecía importarle

"Eres la Hermana de Takeda…Bueno no me importa que lo sepas pero será mejor que no se lo digas a nadie" Dijo Marco mientras se retiraba y que Kira lo observaba

"¿Qué le pasa?" Dijo Kira confundida y observando al peli negro alejarse

"Bueno a este paso todo el Equipo lo sabrá, pero no importara mientras que lo Cumpla mi objetivo" Pensó Marco muy serio esperando con ansias el Partido contra sus antiguos compañeros…

Continuara…


	18. ¡Los Toros de España!

**Capitulo 18: ¡Los Toros de España!**

Después de que Endo y Kira se enteraran de que Marco en realidad era un Ex miembro de Los Toros de España se quedaron bastante sorprendidos pero aun así por petición de Marco ambos se quedaron callados ante el Equipo de Raimon hasta el día del partido contra los Toros que era hora

"Bienvenidos todos al Partido del Torneo Thunder entre Los Toros de España y Los Súper Once de Raimon, el partido en pocos minutos" Dijo El Narrador muy emocionado

Ambos equipos estaban en sus bancas al lado del estadio, Los Súper Once hablaban sobre sus estrategias pero parecía que Endo no podía concentrarse bien pensando en la situación de Marco

"Bien por lo que sabemos Los Toros son un equipo tanto defensivo como ofensivo, pero sus técnicas de ataque se basan más en la velocidad que en la fuerza lo cual no deja que sus oponentes tiempo de responder, lo cual será un difícil oponente ¿Entiendes, Endo?" Dijo Kido dirigiéndose a su capitán pero este parecía no prestar atención

"Marco… ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en nosotros?" Pensó Endo muy serio y sin darse cuenta que Kido le estaba hablando

"¡Endo!" Grito Kido logrando captar la atención de Endo

"Eh… ¿Qué?" Dijo Endo rápidamente prestando atención a Kido

"Estas bien, no pareces muy concentrado hoy" Dijo Goenji

"No se preocupen estoy bien" Dijo Endo

"Eso espero si ganamos este partido pasaremos a la semifinal del Torneo Thunder" Dijo Kido muy serio

"Si lo sé" Dijo Endo ya concentrado

Mientras dentro de los pasillos del estadio estaba Marco concentrándose para su partido contra sus antiguos compañeros

"Por fin ha llegado el momento…Les mostrare mi poder" Susurro Marco muy serio y luego se dio cuenta de una misteriosa sombra que estaba frente a el

Miro bien y observo un joven como de 14 años de ojos color miel y un cabello rojizo corto y un uniforme de futbol de camisa color rojo con toques de amarillo y unos pantalones marrones y unos zapatos deportivos negros y el estaba sonriendo

"Mira a quien me encontré, parece que te uniste a un equipo de pacotilla y para nada, ¿Verdad, Marco?" Dijo el pelirrojo de una manera algo perversa

"Daniel..." Susurro Marco observando al Pelirrojo

Mientras que en otra parte dentro del estadio estaba Kira caminando buscando donde estaba el equipo de Raimon y también a Marco

"Este lugar sí que es grande…Creo que me perdí" Dijo Kira confundida pero justo cuando iba a cruzar esta freno y observo a Marco hablando con el tal Daniel "Marco…"

"Para que viniste aquí, Daniel" Dijo Marco muy serio

"Solo vine a recordarte que si hubieras tomado la misma decisión que nosotros no sufrirías una humillante derrota" Dijo Daniel sonriendo

"No me vengas con eso yo ya tome mi decisión y no hay nada que puedas hacer y te aseguro que te derrotare con mi propio poder" Dijo Marco muy serio

"Como quieras, pero solo te digo que no compares nuestra fuerza con la del Equipo Zodiaco, te aplastaremos a ti a tu equipo" Dijo Daniel muy serio y luego este simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiro

"Daniel… ¿Por tu…?" Susurro Marco y luego Kira salió de su escondite

"¿Quién Era él?" Pregunto Kira confundida

"Tu otra vez…No importa quién era el, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Marco de una manera arrogante

"Bueno es que yo te estaba buscando para agradecerte de ayudarme con eso tipos el otro día" Dijo Kira

"¿Agradecerme?…No hagas una cosa así pensando que yo soy tu amigo, no tienes que agradecerme nada ya que no soy tu amigo, los amigos solo te traicionan y te dan dolor" Dijo Marco a Kira dándole algo de tristeza

"En eso te equivocas, Los amigos te apoyan y te dan fuerzas para seguir adelante y jamás rendirte" Dijo Kira dejando algo sorprendido a Marco

"¡Cállate!, Yo no tengo nada que debatir contigo así que aléjate de mí" Dijo Marco algo molesto y luego este empezó a retirarse dejando a Kira ahí sola pensando

Marco luego llega hasta la Banca de los Súper Once justo a tiempo para nombrar a los jugadores que jugaran en el partido

"Bien Las posiciones serán, Los Delanteros: Goenji, Nakata y Takeda" Dijo Daiske

"Si" Dijeron Takeda, Nakata y Goenji

"Los Mediocampistas: Ichinose, Mark, Dylan y Marco" Dijo Daiske y dejando sorprendido a Marco

"Parece que el Entrenador ya lo sabe y me dejara atacar, mejor para mi" Pensó Marco

"Los Defensas: Hijikata, Kogure, y Fubuki" Dijo Daiske

"Entendido" Dijeron los Defensas

"Por último, Capitán y Portero: Endo" Dijo El Entrenador Daiske al final

"Bien, Definitivamente vamos a Ganar" Dijo Endo animando a su equipo

"Si" Dijeron casi todos los miembros de Raimon

"Bien El Partido entre Los Súper Once y Los Toros está a punto de comenzar pero antes ambos capitanes, Satoru Endo de Los Súper Once y Daniel Torres de Los Toros, entran al centro del campo para darse la mano" Dijo animado el Narrador

Endo y Daniel se dieron la mano mientras se miraban seriamente

"Satoru Endo, El usuario de un Avatar veamos de que eres capaz" Dijo Daniel de una manera desafiante

"Ya lo veras" Dijo Endo y luego ambos capitanes volvieron a sus posiciones, Los Toros usaban una formación de 4 Delanteros, 2 Mediocampistas y 4 Defensas, Goenji tenía el balón listo para dar la patada de salida

"¡El Partido Comienza! Goenji da la pata de salida y se lo pasa a Takeda y este empieza a avanzar al campo de Los Toros rápidamente, pero Daniel intenta bloquearlo" Dijo El Narrador muy emocionado

"Veamos el potencial de el Equipo De Raimon" Susurro Daniel y Takeda se acerco hacia él y lo pasa fácilmente

"Parece que no son tan buenos" Dijo Takeda y luego este avanzo rápidamente a la portería de los Toros

"Takeda pasa los defensas de los Toros y esta frente a la portería listo para atacar" Dijo El Narrador

"Allá voy" Dijo Takeda sin darse cuenta que Marco se acercaba a el

"Yo seré el que los derrote" Susurro Marco y luego hizo una barrida y le roba el balón a Takeda dejando a todo Raimon muy sorprendido

"¿Qué es esto? Marco le roba el balón a un miembro de su propio equipo ¿Qué está planeando?" Dijo El Narrador sorprendido

"Toma esto" Grito Marco lanzando el balón al aire y luego salta y da un increíble patada dándole un temible poder al balón que se dirigía al portero de los Toros que tenía un cabello oscuro corto y ojos cafés

"Que Patético" Dijo El Portero de Los Toros deteniendo el tiro de Marco fácilmente con una mano

"No puede ser" Dijo Marco sorprendido

"¡Sorprendente! El Portero de Los Toros, Miguel detuvo el disparo de Marco fácilmente con una mano" Dijo El Narrador muy emocionado

"No compares nuestra fuerza como era antes, ahora somos mucho más fuerte que gracias al entrenamiento de Nakamura" Dijo Daniel a Marco luego

"¡José!" Grito Miguel y le pasa el balón a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos negros y este lo intercepta y se dirige a la portería

"José, El Delantero de Los Toros tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería, Pero Ichinose intenta detenerlo" Dijo El Narrador

"Autentica Danza de Fuego" Grito Ichinose con sus piernas rodeadas de fuego y con éxito le roba el balón a José

"No puede ser" Dijo José impresionado

"¡Nakata!" Susurro Ichinose pasándole el balón a Nakata y este lo intercepta y se puso frente a la portería

Nakata pisa fuertemente y el balón se eleva en frente del, luego él se da la vuelta y da una increíble patada y hizo que el balón se rodeara de un balón de energía azul gigante a su alrededor

"¡Disparo Valiente!" Grito Nakata mandando el balón a la portería de Los Toros con su increíble tiro

"¡Nakata lanza un increíble disparo a la portería de Los Toros, como podrá el Portero Miguel detener ese tiro!" Dijo El Narrador muy emocionado

"No me hagas reír con un tiro de ese poder" Se burlo Miguel observando el disparo de Nakata

Miguel junta sus dos manos y empieza a separarlos mientras cada punta de sus dedos empieza a brillar de color rojo, su mano derecha la mueve un forma vertical haciendo que de sus dedos salgan unas líneas de energía en forma vertical, con su otra mano hace lo mismo pero en forma horizontal haciendo que unan y formando una Red gigante

"Red de Protección" Grito Miguel mientras el disparo de Nakata chocaba con la red y lo frenaba fácilmente

"¡Lo Detuvo! Miguel logra detener el poderoso tiro de Nakata, Raimon lograra pasar la perfecta defensa de Los Toros" Dijo El Narrador muy impresionado

"Son mucho más fuertes que antes" Dijo Marco impresionado

"Bien ya probamos el potencial de Raimon, ¡Es Hora de Cambiar a Ofensiva!" Dijo Daniel informándole a su equipo

"¡Sí!" Dijeron los miembros de los Toros

Luego Miguel le lanza el balón a un joven de cabello color marrón todo alborotado y ojos color azul

"Miguel se la pasa a Jack el Mediocampista y el avanza rápidamente" Dijo El Narrador observado impresionado

"No te dejaremos pasar, Vamos, Dylan" Dijo Mark dirigiéndose a Jack junto con Dylan

"Ok, Mark" Respondió Dylan

Pero de repente Jack se cubre totalmente de un fuego ardiente, toma el balón entre las piernas y luego se lanza hacia Dylan y Mark como si fuera un misil

"Jet de Fuego!" Grito Jack pasando en forma de zigzag alrededor de Dylan y Mark

"¡Que rápido!" Dijo Mark impresionado

"José" Susurro Jack dándole un pasa a José y este lo intercepta perfectamente y se dirige hacia la portería de Raimon pero Hijikata intenta detenerlo

Hijikata da un giro en el aire y levanta muy alto su pierna para golpearlo luego fuertemente contra el suelo, haciendo que salga una navaja de energía eléctrica y se dirige hacia José

"Hoja de Ataque" Grito Hijikata mientras su técnica se dirigía hacia José pero el pone el balón entre sus piernas y da un gran salto sobre Hijikata y logra pasarlo

"No puede ser" Dijo Hijikata impresionado

Pero José se detuvo cuando vio a Fubuki y Kogure aun en su camino haciendo difícil disparar a la portería

"Después de pasar a Hijikata, José se queda atrapado por Kogure y Fubuki que es lo que hará" Comento El Narrador

"Creo que desde esta distancia es suficiente" Dijo José

José levanta un poco el balón con su pierna y de repente un tipo de círculo con un blanco que apunta a la portería de Raimon aparece en frente del, y el balón se rodea de un aura verde y al final José remata fuertemente el balón y pasa a través del circulo dando más velocidad y poder

"Disparo de Francotirador" Grito José mandando su tiro a la portería de Raimon y a través de los Defensas

"Autentico Ángel de Nieve" Grito Fubuki realizando su técnica de Hielo para detener el balón pero es destruida fácilmente

Kogure se pone de cabeza impulsándose con las manos y luego empieza girar a una increíble velocidad y parecía un torbellino

"Autentico Ciclón Sónico" Grito Kogure mientras giraba pero choca con el tiro de José y termina en el suelo y el tiro se dirige a Endo

"¡El Gran De…!" Pero justo antes de que sacara a su Avatar el tiro pasa al lado de Endo y entra en la portería dejando muy impresionado a Endo y a los demás

"¡Gol! ¡Los Toros anotan su primer Gol y toman la delantera sobre Raimon, después de disparar y pasar a los defensas y el Portero!" Dijo El Narrador impresionado

"¡Que disparo tan veloz apenas pude verlo!" Dijo Endo impresionado

"!No puede ser!", ¿Qué tipo de Entrenamiento recibieron para tener ese tipo de poder?" Pensó Marco impresionado

"El Partido se reanuda y Goenji tiene el balón y se dirige a la portería de Los Toros, pero Juan intenta detenerlo" Comenta el Narrador mientras un joven de cabello azul y ojos negros se ponía en frente de el

"¡No te Permitiré pasar!" Dijo Juan dirigiéndose hacia Goenji

"¡Mark!" Susurra Goenji y este le da un pase a Mark que paso rápidamente al lado de el

"Vamos, Dylan, Kazuya" Dijo Mark mientras que Ichinose y Dylan se ponían a su lado

"Bien, Vamos" Dijo Ichinose ya en frente de la Portería de Los Toros

Mark, Ichinose y Dylan aparecen parados en una rocas con un ambiente oscuro y mientras un gran Lobo Plateado estaba detrás de ellos, Ichinose y Dylan avanzan y Mark da una fuerte patada al balón rodeado de un aura esmeralda y el Lobo fue detrás del, Luego Dyaln y Ichinose patearon a la vez el balón hacia arriba y luego Mark remata fuertemente mientras el Lobo plateado aullaba fuertemente y seguía el balón

"Gran Fenrir V2" Gritaron los tres en unisonó y mientras su técnica se dirigía a la portería de Los Toros

"Red de Protección" Grito Miguel realizando su técnica especial y detuvo fácilmente El Gran Fenrir de Raimon

"No puede ser, Ese tiro parece que fue inútil contra el" Dijo Mark impresionado del Portero de Los Toros

"Intenten darme un desafío de verdad" Se burlo Miguel de Raimon y luego le lanza el balón a Daniel y este lo recibe pero Marco se dirige hacia el

"No permitiré que me ganen" Grita Marco y intenta quitarle el balón a Daniel pero este fácilmente con pasar a su lado lo rebasa dejando muy sorprendido a Marco

"No intentes detenernos Marco, eres basura frente a nosotros" Dijo Daniel y luego le da el balón a José y este avanza a la portería mientras que Marco se queda paralizado por la velocidad de Daniel

Mientras dé desde la primera fila de las gradas estaba Kira observando el partido pero su vista no se apartaba de Marco

"¿Por qué no juegas como en aquella ocasión?" Se pregunto Kira observando a Marco

Mientras que en otra parte estaba Nakamura justo con el misterioso individuo de ojos rojos junto a el

"Parece que el Modelo 1 está funcionando perfectamente" Dijo El Individuo misterioso

"Si lo sé, veamos si Los Súper Once se salvan de esta" Dijo Nakamura

"José está frente a la portería de Raimon, si vuelve a dispara anotara su segundo gol y dejando más atrás a Los Súper Once" Dijo El Narrador

"Allá voy, Disparo de…" Dijo José pero por un pequeño distrajo Fubuki logra quitarle el balón y se adelanta rápidamente

"¡Bien Hecho, Fubuki!" Dijo Endo

"Fubuki logra salvar a Raimon de otro gol y ahora se adelanta hacia la portería de Los Toros" Comento el Narrador emocionado

"Mark, Dylan, utilicemos eso ahora" Dijo Fubuki avanzando junto con Mark y Dylan

"Como quieras, Fubuki, hagámoslo" Dijo Dylan emocionado

De repente Fubuki, Mark y Dylan aparecen en un ambiente helado y Fubuki salta con el balón y pone entre sus piernas y luego lo hace girar haciendo que se congele en un bloque de hielo, luego Dyaln y Mark salta y rematan fuertemente el balón y rompen el hielo y hace que un gran Lobo blanco aparezca y siga el balón rodeado de un aura azul

"Colmillo Invernal" Gritaron los tres al unisonó y mandando su técnica a la portería de Raimon

"Red de Protección" Dijo Miguel realizando su técnica pero esta vez la red se rompe en pedazos y anote un gol a favor de Raimon

"¡Gol! ¡Raimon logra empatar el partido gracias a Fubuki, Mark y Dylan!" Dijo El Narrador emocionado

"Yahoo, Somos increíbles" Dijo Dylan emocionado

"Vaya al parecer este equipo es muy impresionante, pero no crean que no tenemos trucos bajo la manga" Susurro Daniel de una manera macabra

Momentos después el Partido se reanudo Jack tenía el balón y se dirigía al campo de Raimon y luego se lo pasa a Daniel y este se dirige a la portería de Raimon pero Marco se pone en frente del para detenerlo

"No te metas en el camino si no quieres salir lastimado, Marco" Dijo Daniel burlándose

"No me moveré a ningún lado, Dame tu mejor tiro" Lo desafía Marco muy serio

"Como quieras" Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa macabra

Daniel pone su pie sobre el balón y del suelo sale un gigantesco Toro de Color negro y de grandes cuernos, Daniel levanta muy alto su pierna y luego remata fuertemente contra el balón y haciendo que el gran toro negro fuera detrás de el

"Toro Negro" Grita Daniel mandando su técnica a la portería de Raimon pero Marco se pone en medio

"Muralla de Calor" Grita Marco realizando su técnica de fuego para defender pero el poderoso tiro lanza a Marco hacia el suelo y se dirige hacia Endo

"Esta vez, Lo lograre, ¡El Gran De…!" Dijo Endo pero esta vez el balón golpea fuertemente a Endo en el pecho anotando el Segundo Gol de Los Toros y dejando a Endo en el suelo también

"Este tiro…tenía mucho más poder" Dijo Endo adolorido

"Ese tiro…tu poder…Nunca lo habrías logrado con un entrenamiento normal…Daniel…Tu acaso no abras…" Dijo Marco por fin descubriendo la verdad sobre su antiguo capitán

"Bueno parece que ya lo descubriste, Marco pero te lo diré de todas formas, Yo soy la primera persona en lograr usar el Gran Programa de Mejoramiento, ¡Contempla su Poder!" Dijo Daniel de una manera macabra, Los Súper Once como responderán contra este enemigo y que hará Marco…

Continuara…


	19. ¡Levántate, Marco!

**Capitulo 19: ¡Levántate, Marco!**

Los Súper Once estaban en medio de su partido contra el antiguo equipo de Marco, Los Toros de España, El partido al comienza era difícil pero El Equipo de Raimon igualo el marcador hasta que el Capitán de Los Toros, Daniel utilizo su Técnica especial, Toro Negro para marcar otro gol y en ese momento Marco se quedo sorprendido al saber que Daniel fue la primera persona en probar el Programa de Mejoramiento

Ahora mismo Endo tenía el balón listo para dárselo a uno de sus compañeros, al final da un largo pase y Endo se lo da Ichinose y este avanza rápidamente al lado de Los Toros de España

"No voy a rendirme anotare otro gol no importa como" Dijo Ichinose mientras avanzaba rápidamente pero un jugador de Los Toros de cabello gris y ojos verdes se dirigió hacia él para quitarle el balón

"Ichinose avanza rápidamente pero Pablo el defensa de Los Toros intenta detenerlo" Dijo El Narrador observando

"No voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes avance" Dijo Pablo dirigiéndose hacia Ichinose

Pablo se quedo quieto por un momento y estiro sus brazos para ambos lados, luego pisa fuertemente y de repente debajo de Ichinose un gran campo de arena en forma de círculo apareció, Ichinose empezó a hundirse en la arena mientras que el balón se queda en la superficie

"Arena Movediza" Grita Pablo pasando encima de la arena sin hundirse y se queda con el balón y avanza hacia delante

"¡Pablo logra pasar fácilmente a Ichinose y se dirige al campo de Raimon!" Dijo El Narrador impresionado

"¡Jack!" Susurro Pablo dándole un pase a Jack y este intercepta con facilidad y avanza hacia delante

"No te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras, Vamos Hijikata" Dijo Nakata avanza con Hijikata detrás de el

"Si, te detendremos" Dijo Hijikata muy serio

Jack de nuevo se cubre de una gigantesca cantidad de fuego mucho más intenso que antes y se dirige hacia Hijikata y Nakata más rápido que antes

"Jet de Fuego V2" Grito pasando a Jijikata y Nakata en forma de zigzag de fuego rápidamente

"Su técnica acaba de evolucionar" Dijo Midorikawa observando desde la banca

"¡Los Toros están jugando una forma muy ofensiva, Los Súper Once como saldrán de esta!" Dijo El Narrador emocionado

"¡Daniel!" Susurro Jack dándole un pase a Daniel el cual él estaba a punto de recibir

"¡Marcare otro Gol y Este Partido terminara de una vez por todas!" Dijo Daniel a punto de recibir el balón pero justo antes de que lo recibiera, Marco se interpone y logra quedarse con el balón

"¡Te Dije que los vencería yo mismo, No pienso rendirme, no me importa tu Programa de Mejoramiento!" Dijo Marco quedándose con el balón y avanzando

"Bueno veamos que logras con tu esfuerzo" Dijo Daniel observando a Marco como avanzaba rápidamente

"¡Marco tiene el balón y avanza rápidamente al campo de Los Toros, Pero Juan y Pablo intenta detenerlo!" Dijo El Narrador emocionado mientras observaba como Juan y Pablo se acercaban a Marco

"¡Marco, Pásamela!" Dijo Ichinose corriendo al lado de Marco

"No te metas en mi camino" Dijo Marco avanzando rápidamente y pasando a Ichinose y luego este logra pasar en medio de Pablo y Juan y llega rápidamente a la portería

"¡Sorprendente! Marco logra pasar a Juan y Pablo y esta frente a la portería, sin la ayuda de nadie" Dijo El Narrador sorprendido

"Parece que no ha perdido sus habilidades, pero veamos como sigue desde aquí" Dijo Daniel observando

"Allá voy, ¡Con mi poder en un solo punto!" Grita Marco saltando con el balón y remata fuertemente y este se dirige a la portería de Los Toros

"!Ya te dije que ese tipo de tiros no funcionan conmigo!" Dijo Miguel deteniendo el balón nuevamente el balón con una mano fácilmente

"Los esfuerzos de Marco fueron en vano ya que no logro meter un gol a la portería de Los Toros" Dijo El Narrador

"¿Por qué no logro meter ningún gol?" Dijo Marco furioso

"Marco…" Susurro Endo observando a su compañero de equipo

"¡Bien el Partido se reanuda, Miguel se la pasa a Iván el Defensa de Los Toros y este avanza hacia delante" Dijo El Narrador observando a un chico grande de cabello blanco y ojos azules dirigirse al campo de Raimon

"No te permitiré pasar, Autentica Danza de Fuego" Dijo Ichinose danzando rodeado de fuego y las llamas logran quitarle el balón a Iván

"¡Maldito, no por eso me dejare quitar el balón!" Susurro Iván y luego este empezó a dirigirse a Ichinose

El pie derecho de Iván se rodeo de una energía blanca muy intensa, luego este salta y da un giro en el aire y luego desciende y con su pie rodeado de energía golpea fuertemente el suelo, y del cielo un tipo de serpiente empezó a caer con la boca abierta hacia Ichinose

"Bocadillo de la Bestia" Dijo Iván y luego la gran serpiente cae hacia Ichinose y hay una gran explosión de humo y deja a Iván apoderarse del balón fácilmente

"¡Después de que Ichinose se quedara con el balón, Iván vuelve y se lo quita con su técnica especial!" Comenta el Narrador sorprendido

"¡No te lo permitiré!" Dijo Fubuki haciendo una barrida y logra quitarle el balón a Iván y dárselo a Mark el cual es seguido por Dylan hacia la portería de Los Toros

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Iván sorprendido y confundido

"Bien parece que ya es hora de usar nuestra arma secreta" Susurra Daniel dirigiéndose hacia Mark y Dylan

"Dylan, usemos Impulso Unicornio" Dijo Daniel a su compañero

"Ok, Mark" Respondió Dylan emocionado para luego detenerse por Daniel que estaba frente a ellos

"No podrás detenernos a los dos" Dijo Mark apunto de avanzar con Dylan

"Es que no estás viendo a tu alrededor" Dijo Daniel en un tono burlón y luego Mark y Dylan miraron detrás de ellos en donde estaban Ivan y otro jugador de los Toros que era muy grande de cabello negro que le tapaba un ojo y el otro que era color verde claro

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Mark confundido

"No lo sé, Mark pero se ve mal" Dijo Dylan

"Al parecer Daniel, Iván y Andrés rodearon a Dylan y Mark dejándolos atrapados" Dijo El Narrador emocionado y confundido

"Ahora, Táctica Especial, ¡Jaula de Bestias Salvajes!" Grita Daniel y de repente alrededor de Daniel, Iván, Andrés, Mark y Dylan otros tres jugadores de Los Toros empezaron a girar rápidamente a alta velocidad provocando que nadie pudiera entrar o salir del círculo

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Marco confundido y asombrado

"Estamos atrapados" Dijo Mark Asombrado

"Ahora Ataquen" Dijo Daniel y de repente él se dirige a Mark con gran velocidad y intenta quitarle el balón pero Mark se da la vuelta y lo bloquea pero por el otro lado Iván intenta quitárselo con una barrida pero Mark seguido todavía de Daniel

"¡Dylan!" Susurra Mark dándole un pase a Dylan que el intercepta pero Andrés se dirige a él con gran velocidad

"Ese balón es mío" Dijo Andrés haciendo un Barrida pero Dylan salta y lo esquiva pero Daniel hace otra Barrida detrás de Andrés y le quita el balón a Dylan y luego provoca que este caiga fuertemente en el suelo

"¡Dylan!" Dijo Mark preocupado por su compañero y luego los jugadores que estaban girando a su alrededor simplemente se detienen y dejan salir a Daniel con el balón y luego este se lo pasa a José el cual está frente a la portería de Raimon

"Disparo de Francotirador" Dijo Juan mandando el balón a la portería de Raimon con gran velocidad y poder rodeado de un aura verde

"Esta vez, tu técnica se basa más en la velocidad que en la fuerza, lo único que tengo que hacer es usar una técnica más veloz" Dijo Endo listo para detener el balón

Endo levanta my alto su puño y de repente este se rodea de un aura color rojo muy intensa y el empieza a bajarlo muy veloz y rodeado de una gran bola de fuego

"Martillo de Fuego" Dijo Endo golpeando el balón con su puño rodeado de fuego y logra detenerlo fácilmente

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Juan impresionado y enojado am mismo tiempo

"Bien, eso no es problema no podrá detener mi tiro con una técnica como esa" Dijo Daniel de una manera egocéntrica

"¡Takeda!" Grita Endo dando un largo pase y Takeda la intercepta perfectamente pero luego él se da cuenta que en frente de el esta Daniel

"¡Rayos!" Dijo Takeda sin poder avanzar

"¡Takeda, por aquí!" Dijo Nakata pasando al lado Takeda, este le da el balón pero justo antes de que se diera cuenta estaba dentro del círculo hecho por los Toros de España y dentro del estaba Takeda, Nakata, Daniel, Iván y Andrés

"Ahí está otra vez" Dijo Kido observando desde la banca

"No caímos en su trampa" Dijo Takeda frustrado

"¡Ahora, Jaula de Bestias Salvajes!" Dijo Daniel nuevamente y luego Iván y Andrés se dirigieron hacia Nakata que tenía el balón pero este no se dejaba robar y logra esquivar a Ambos pero Daniel con una barrida intenta quitárselo pero Nakata salta y se lo pasa a Takeda este lo intercepta pero Andrés y Iván lo rodean y con varias intentos intentan quitarle el balón pero Takeda balancea el balón sobre él para que no se lo quiten pero aun así es muy difícil

"La Táctica Especial de Los Toros, es muy efectiva contra Los Súper Once, es como si estuvieran atrapados en una gran jaula con Toros Salvajes atacándolos" Dijo El Narrador emocionado mientras observaba a los Jugadores de Los Toros atacar a Takeda y Nakata

"Necesitaran más que eso para quitarnos el balón" Dijo Nakata mientras tenía el balón y esquivaba a Andrés e Iván

"Ya lo veremos" Dijo Daniel y luego Los jugadores de Los Toros que estaban girando a su alrededor empezaron a detenerse y Nakata y Takeda se quedaron asombrados porque estaban frente a la portería de Raimon

"¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?" Dijo Takeda confundido y de repente Daniel hace una barrida y le quita el balón a Nakata sin que se diera cuenta

"¡Oh,no!" Dijo Nakata sorprendido

"¡Este es nuestro tercer, Gol! ¡Toro…!" Dijo Daniel pero justo antes de que lanzara su tiro el silbato lo cual indicaba que se acabara el primer tiempo

"¡Se acaba el primer tiempo, Los Súper Once se salvaron al tiro de Daniel gracias al final del primer tiempo!" Dijo el Narrador muy emocionado y sorprendido

"¡Bueno ustedes si tienen suerte!" Dijo Daniel en tono burlón y luego este se dirigió hacia su banca al igual que el equipo de Raimon, todos descansaron un momento mientras que Marco muy deprimido pensaba en su anterior equipo

"Sea que no soy suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos" Susurro Marco deprimido y luego sintió una mano en su hombro la cual era la de Endo

"¿Estás bien, Marco?" Dijo Endo

"Capitán…Si estoy bien no se preocupe" Dijo Marco quitando la mano de Endo de su hombro

"¡Marco, necesito saber la verdadera razón por la cual te fuiste del Equipo de Los Toros!" Dijo Endo

"La verdad…No están complicada…ellos simplemente me traicionaron por mas poder…por eso tienen que pagar" Dijo Marco

"Te equivocas, ellos fueron tus amigos lo cual significa que en lugar de derrotarlos tienes que salvarlos" Dijo Endo sorprendiendo a Marco

"¿Salvarlos?...Lo siento, Capitán…pero ya es un poco tarde para eso" Dijo Marco y luego se retiro

"Marco…" Dijo Endo deprimido sin darse cuenta que Takeda observaba con expresión muy seria en su cara

"¿Salvar?...Las personas tentadas por el poder no pueden regresar de ese camino" Susurro Takeda y luego este también se retiro

Momentos después estaban todos reunidos para planear su estrategia contra La Táctica Especial de Los Toros

"Bien, Jaula de Bestias Salvajes es una táctica que se basa en encerrar al que tiene el balón en un circulo que gira rápidamente lo cual no lo deja salir, mientras que los jugadores de adentro intentan quitarle el balón a equipo contrario y si no funciona lo llevan hasta su portería y le quitan el balón más fácilmente" Dijo Kido ya entendiendo la Tactica

"Bien necesitamos una manera de romperla rápidamente" Dijo Edgar

"Escuchen todos, en el segundo tiempo voy a cambiar jugadores" Dijo Daiske a su equipo

"Bien, ¿Quiénes serán?" Dijo Fudo interesado

"Nakata será sustituido por Kido, Mark serás sustituido por Hiroto, Fubuki serás sustituido por Kabeyama y Dylan serás sustituido por Endo que cambiara posiciones con Rococó" Dijo El Entrenador Daiske mientras que todos se quedaron algo asombrados por eso ultimo que dijo

"¿Otra vez, Abuelo?" Dijo Endo recordando el partido con El Equipo Zodiaco

"Si, Es la manera de ganar este partido, además el necesita tener alguien que le enseñe el verdadero significado del Futbol y eso sea contigo en el campo" Dijo Daiske mientras que El y Endo miraban a Marco sin que se diera cuenta

"Entiendo" Dijo Endo por fin comprendiendo

"Rococó tú te encargaras de detener el disparo de gran velocidad de Daniel con la nueva técnica que te enseñe" Dijo Daiske sorprendiendo a Rococó

"La técnica nueva… ¡Bien Lo Hare!" Dijo Rococó muy positivo

"¿Qué haremos con la táctica especial de Los Toros?" Dijo Kido

"Déjenle eso a Kogure" Dijo Daiske sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Kogure

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Kogure sorprendido y algo asustado

"Es porque tú tienes las habilidades necesarias para romper esa Táctica y pasar el balón a tus compañeros, Tu puedes usar esas habilidades porque es tu mejor habilidad" Dijo Daiske

"¿Mi mejor habilidad?" Dijo Kogure confundido

"¡Ahora vayan al campo y demuéstrenles sus habilidades!" Dijo Daiske animando a casi todo Raimon

Momentos después ambos equipos volvieron al campo en las posiciones de cada uno ahora, Los Toros tenían el balón y luego suena el silbato y Daniel tenía el balón y avanzaba rápidamente sin dejar que nadie lo retrasara

"No puede ser es más rápido que antes" Dijo Marco sorprendido por la velocidad de Daniel

"Voy a ganar este partido, escucharon cucarachas" Dijo Daniel rápidamente llegando en frente de la portería

"Defiende Rococó, Tu Puedes, enséñame esa nueva técnica" Dijo Endo apoyando a su compañero

"Lo hare, ¡Te dije que no me dejaría superar por ti!" Dijo Rococó muy serio

"Tomen esto, Toro Negro" Grito Daniel mandando el balón a la portería de Raimon seguido de un gigantesco Toro de color negro

Rococó extendió sus dos manos y estas se cubrieron de una fuerte energía roja mientras Rococó pisaba fuertemente el suelo, Luego el une sus dos manos aumentando el poder de la energía roja y luego lo lanza hacia delante invocando una gigantesca mano de color rojo y mientras en su espalda parecía salir fuego

"Mano de Resistencia" Grito Rococó mientras el balón impactaba contra su mano de energía el Toro detrás del balón golpeo con sus cuernos fuertemente la mano de Rococó pero el fuego de su espalda de su espalda se hizo más intenso

"No puedes detener mis Disparos con una técnica de ese nivel" Dijo Daniel burlándose mientras que Rococó no se rendía

"Ya lo veremos, Mientras yo crea en que lo detendré ¡Lo detendré!" Grita Rococó de repente la Mano se hace más grande y el fuego más intenso y logra detener el disparo de Daniel alegrando a todo Raimon

"¡Lo Detuvo, Rococó Urupa logra detener el potente disparo de Daniel, el cual parecía imposible de parar!" Dijo El Narrador muy animado

"Bien hecho Rococó, Tu técnica es increíble" Dijo Endo muy animado

"Claro que lo es, La Mano de Resistencia una técnica de Portero que se basa en la velocidad y resistencia del jugador, pero más importante ¡Su Espíritu de Jamás Rendirse!" Dijo Daiske muy serio

"El Detuvo el disparo de Daniel… ¡Imposible!" Dijo Marco impresionado

"¡Eso no es posible!" Dijo Daniel sorprendido

"¡Bien Equipo, Ahora Ataquemos!" Dijo Kido y luego Rococó da un pase largo y Kogure recibe y avanza hacia delante

"¡Ahora, Jaula de Bestias Salvajes!" Dijo Daniel y de repente alrededor de Kogure se formaron Iván, Andrés y Daniel y mientras un circulo giratorio hecho por los Toros los encerraba

"¡No importa que hayan detenido mi tiro, Si no los dejo anotar no podrán ganar!" Dijo Daniel y luego este hace una barrida hacia Kogure pero este rápidamente la logra esquivar

"¿Qué hago Ahora? ¿Cómo puedo romper esta Táctica?" Dijo Kogure preocupado

"¡Kogure recuerda!, ¡Los Toros son fáciles de enojar!" Dijo Daiske a Kogure el cual el escucho

"Eh… ¡Ahora Entiendo!" Dijo Kogure luego él se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar de mano mientras tiene el balón en los pies

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo Iván confundido

"¡Haciendo una forma más fácil de atraparme o es que no puedes detener un niño como yo!" Dijo Kogure burlándose y luego este suelta su pequeña risa

"¡Pequeña, Pulga! ¡Ya verás!" Dijo Iván molesto y luego este se dirige hacia Kogure pero este fácilmente lo esquiva avanzando hacia la derecha

"¡Eso es Todo!" Dijo Kogure burlándose otra vez

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Iván confundido

"¡¿Ustedes son Toros?, más bien parecen pequeñas vacas!" Dijo Kogure burlándose de Iván y Andrés

"¡Ya verás!" Dijo Andrés dirigiéndose hacia Kogure pero este simplemente lo esquivo otra vez y no se dio cuenta que Iván también se dirigía hacia él, lo cual provoca un choque entre ellos dos

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Dijo Aki confundida

"¡Está haciendo bromas, y estos por la ira no miran sus movimientos!" Dijo Anteojos comprendiendo

"¡Si y El Pequeño y Hábil cuerpo de Kogure hace difícil que puedan quitarle el balón en un espacio tan pequeño!" Dijo Daiske explicando

"¡Bien Hecho, Kogure!" Dijo Haruna impresionada

"¡Bien, Aquí va!" Dijo Kogure y luego el de repente da una gran pata al balón y lo manda por encima de La Táctica pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado alto para que alguien lo alcanzara

"¡Kogure da un pase pero es demasiado alto que nadie puede alcanzarlo!" Dijo El Narrador sorprendido

"¡Tus esfuerzos fueron en vano!" Dijo Daniel burlándose

"¡No lo Creo!" Dijo Kogure y luego Daniel se dio cuenta que Hiroto, Kido y Kabeyama estaban corriendo juntos a la dirección del balón

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Kido muy serio y luego El, Hiroto y Kabeyama saltan aunque no alcanzan el balón, pero luego Hiroto y Kido vuelven a saltar en el estomago de Kabeyama aunque aun no llegan, pero Luego Kido se voltea y Hiroto salta sobre la planta de sus pies y al fin alcanza el balón perfectamente

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Daniel sorprendidos

"¡Los tres juntos alcanzaron el balón!" Dijo Marco muy sorprendido

"Hiroto de repente da un giro en el cielo y remata fuertemente el balón, provocando que se cubra de un gran brillo dorado como un meteoro

"Navaja Meteoro V3" Dijo Hiroto disparando el balón cubierto de meteoritos dorados

"¡Hiroto lanza su Técnica Especial pero el balón está muy lejos de la portería de Los Toros!" Dijo El Narrador desilusionado

"¡Patético!" Dijo Daniel burlándose y no se dio cuenta que Ichinose está debajo del disparo de Hiroto

"¡Esperen me equivoque no es un disparo es un Pase hacia Ichinose y este logra recibirlo!" Dijo El Narrador sorprendido

"¡Takeda!" Susurra Ichinose dando un pase hacia Takeda y este intercepta y se dirige hacia la portería de Los Toros y luego él se lo da a Goenji y este avanza más rápido

"Allá voy" Dijo Goenji saltando en frene de la Portería de Los Toros, el Portero Miguel también salta y está a punto de atrapar el balón antes de Goenji disparara

"¡No es una trampa!" Dijo Daniel dándose cuenta y luego Goenji con la cabeza impulsa el balón hacia la derecha y lo desvía aunque a la derecha de La Portería no había nadie que anotara un gol

"¡Yo llegare hasta ahí, No importa que!" Grita Endo corriendo rápidamente y Hijikata va detrás de él y luego ambos saltan y luego Hijikata con la planta de sus pies impulsa a Endo hacia la Portería de Los Toros rápidamente y este logra llegar y recibir el balón

"¡Adelante, Endo!" Dijo Hijikata animándolo

Cuando ya tuvo el balón, Endo levanta su Cabeza hacia arriba y de su frente sale un gigantesca mano dorada con gran poder, luego la Mano se cierra convirtiéndose en un puño dorado , Endo pisa fuertemente y con la cabeza impulsa el puño y este golpea el balón y le da un increíble poder destructivo

"¡Golpe Megatón G5!" Grita Endo mientras su poderoso disparo entraba en la portería fácilmente sin que el portero pudiera hacer nada

"¡Gol! ¡Los Súper Once logran empatar el Partido, Gracias a su excelente trabajo en equipo!" Dijo El Narrador muy impresionado

"Ellos anotaron un Gol…Gracias a sus amigos" Dijo Marco impresionado y Luego Endo se acerco a el

"Escucha Marco, El Futbol no es un juego individual, ¡Es para jugarlo con tus compañeros que entienden tu dolor y te ayudan a Superarlo, eso es lo que da la fuerza para seguir adelante!" Dijo Endo dejando con ojos abiertos a Marco

"Capitán…Endo, Gracias" Dijo Marco por fin entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer

Momentos Después ambos equipos estaban otra vez en sus posiciones y a punto de comenzar, Luego el silbato suena y Daniel avanza rápidamente con el balón superando a los delanteros y Llega hasta la portería

"¡Voy a Aplastarlos!" Dijo Daniel acercándose a la portería rápidamente pero Marco se pone en medio

"No voy a dejar que anotes, Gracias a Endo y a este equipo por fin he podido ver que tengo que hacer, ¡Y es regresarlos al lado del Verdadero Futbol!" Grita Marco por fin comprendiendo

"¡No me hagas reír!" Dijo Daniel y luego el realiza de nuevo su técnica pero esta con un Toro más grande y feroz "Toro Negro V2"

Marco puso una sonrisa y su cuerpo se rodeo de un aura de color azul mientras el cielo se ponía de un color nocturno, Marco da un gran salto y da varias vueltas y al final cae encima de un gigantesco castillo Medieval

"¡Fortaleza Invencible!" Grito Marco y El Poderoso disparo de Daniel choca con el Castillo de Marco y el disparo simplemente se detiene y Marco se queda con el balón

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Daniel impresionado

"¡Endo!" Dijo Marco dando su primer pase durante todo el partido y Endo lo recibe y avanza hacia delante mientras es seguida por Marco

"No te dejare Avanzar" Dijo Pablo poniéndose en medio y deteniendo a Endo

"Ese no es mi objetivo" Dijo Endo y luego este le da un pase hacia Marco y este lo recibe perfectamente

"¡Intenta Disparar!" Dijo Miguel desafiándolo

"Si concentro todo mi pode y el de mis amigos en un solo punto, Sera un gran Disparo" Dijo Marco con una sonrisa segura

Marco levanta muy alto su pierna y este remata fuertemente el balón y este se cubre de un aura dorada y se dirige hacia delante y se detiene en el aire, Marco luego salta y da un segunda patada más fuerte que la otra y el color cambia a un azul muy intenso y se dirige a la portería como una esfera eléctrica

"Embestida Poderosa" Grita Marco mientras su poderoso disparo se dirigía a la Portería de Los Toros

"Red de Protección" Dijo Miguel realizando su técnica especial y choca con la de Marco pero esta vez la Red es Destruida y el Poderoso disparo de Marco entra con gran poder a la portería y al final Suena el silbato y acaba el segundo tiempo y finaliza el partido

"¡Increíble! ¡Los Súper Once logran ganar este asombro partido y avanzan a la Semi-Final del Torneo Thunder!" Dijo El Narrador demasiado emocionado

"Yo perdió…Pero tenía el Programa de Mejoramiento…Como Paso" Dijo Daniel muy desilusionado y triste y de repente Marco se acerca a el

"Perdiste porque jugaste tu solo… El Futbol no es un juego individual, ¡Es para jugarlo con tus compañeros que entienden tu dolor y te ayudan a Superarlo, eso es lo que da la fuerza para seguir adelante!" Dijo Marco copiando las palabras de Endo pero dejando a Daniel con los abiertos

"Marco…Los siento…Yo solo quería el poder necesario para que nuestro equipo alcanzara la cima" Dijo Daniel con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

"El Verdadero Poder esta con tus amigos no de una maquina, Siempre" Dijo Marco impresionando a Daniel

"Si, Gracias" Dijo Daniel dándole la mano a Marco y luego de repente a aparece Kira con su cuaderno de dibujos

"Estoy alegre de que por fin hallas podido a jugar como antes, Mira te hice un Dibujo" Dijo Kira mostrando su dibujo a Marco el cual en vez de ser Horroroso era muy bien

"Muy buen dibujo, Gracias" Dijo Marco sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar u poco a Kira, ahora solo falta poco para ganar…

Continuara…


	20. ¡Viejos Amigos!

**Capitulo 20: ¡Viejos Amigos!**

Luego de su intenso partido contra el equipo de Marco, Los Toros de España. Los Súper Once empezaron a entrenar arduamente para su próximo partido que era la Semi-final del Torneo Thunder

Ahora Los Súper Once estaban en su campo de entrenamiento entrenado ferozmente, ahora Toramaru tenía el balón y se dirigía a la portería de Rococó rápidamente pero Tsunami y Tobitaka intentaron detenerlo

"No pasaras por nosotros" Dijo Tsunami dirigiéndose hacia Toramaru

"Yo creo que si lo hare" Dijo Toramaru luego este lanza el balón hacia un lado y este se va para el lado contrario el balón choca con el suelo y empieza a girar y luego va por detrás de Tobitaka y Tsunami y Toramaru lo recibe

"No puede ser" Dijo Tobitaka sorprendido

"¡Sigue así, Toramaru!" Dijo Endo animando a su compañero mientras corría hacia la portería contraria

Toramaru luego realiza su Ataque del Tigre, pero el Tigre era más grande y el pie de Toramaru se cubrió de más poder

"Autentico Ataque del Tigre" Grito Toramaru mandando su técnica a la portería de Rococó

"Mano de Resistencia" Grito Rococó invocando una gigantesca mano de energía y chocándolo contra la técnica de Toramaru mientras las llamas salían de su espalda y al final lo detiene

"¡Rayos, tan cerca!" Dijo Toramaru frustrado

"Necesitaras más que eso para pasarme" Dijo Rococó y luego este lanza el balón y Saginuma lo intercepta y avanza hacia delante

"Te quitare ese balón" Dijo Kido avanzando hacia Saginuma rápidamente

"Ya lo veremos" Dijo Saginuma

Saginuma cruza los brazos mientras corre a toda velocidad y luego extiende sus brazos creando una furiosa tormenta de viento delante de él

"Tormenta Celestial V3" Dijo Saginuma mientras la tormenta de viento llevaba a Kido por los aires y el avanzaba fácilmente

"Saginuma pásamela" Dijo Aphrodi corriendo a lado de Saginuma

"Bien, anota un gol" Dijo Saginuma dándole el balón a Aphrodi y este avanza rápidamente

Aphrodi se queda quieto con el balón luego de repente le salen un total de seis alas, luego el se eleva en el aire con el balón, junta los dos brazos y los separa haciendo que el balón se llene de una energía blanca y que sus alas se alarguen y luego

"Autenticas Alas Celestiales" Dijo Aphrodi rematando fuertemente contra el balón y lo manda hasta la portería de Endo pero Marco se interpone rápidamente

"No dejare que ese balón llegue hasta la portería" Dijo Marco seriamente y luego este invoca un gigantesco castillo para defender "Fortaleza Invencible"

El poderoso disparo de Aphrodi es detenido fácilmente por el gigantesco castillo de Marco y este se queda con el balón

"Que técnica más impresionante" Dijo Aphrodi impresionado

"Gracias, ¡Ahora, Takeda!" Dijo Marco dando un largo pase a Takeda y este lo intercepta y queda frente a la portería de Rococó

"Brillo Omega" Dijo Takeda mandando su poderosa técnica de luz a la portería de Rococó

Rococó cruza sus brazos y aparece la imagen de una X roja en sus brazos, luego los separa mientras una de sus manos se cubre de una energía roja, se lanza hacia delante y de su mano aparece una gigantesca mano roja

"Autentica Mano Fantasma X" Grita Rococó lanzando la gigantesca mano roja contra el disparo de Takeda pero es destruida y anota un gol

"Rayos…Bien Hecha, Takeda" Dijo Rocoso felicitando a Takeda

"Gracias, pero esto no es nada, continuemos con el entrenamiento" Dijo Takeda tomando el balón y luego este se lo da a Goenji y este avanza hacia la portería de Endo rápidamente

"Aquí voy, Endo" Dijo Goenji seriamente

"Adelante" Respondió Endo animado

"Vórtice Ardiente" Grita Goenji mandando el balón a la portería de Endo cubierto de una gran cantidad de Fuego en forma de Vórtice

"El Gran Demonio" Grita Endo invocando a su Avatar con forma de Demonio Dorado y cabello rojizo en puntas "La Gran Mano"

Endo detuvo El Disparo de Goenji con algo de dificultad realizando su técnica de Avatar

"Bien Hecho, Endo, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez será diferente" Dijo Goenji felicitando a su compañero

"No sería ni la mitad de divertido si no lo fuera" Dijo Endo dándole un apretón de manos a Goenji y luego sonriendo, mientras que Kira observaba todo muy impresionada

"¡Increíble! ¡Todos son sorprendentes!" Dijo Kira muy impresionada

"¡Si, todos están en muy buena forma física y siempre están animados" Dijo Aki sonriendo y observando al equipo de Raimon

"Bueno así es el equipo de Futbol de Raimon" Dijo Natsumi también sonriendo

"Bueno todos, tomen un descanso, aquí hay bocadillos y bebidas" Dijo Fuyuka apuntando a la comida luego todos los miembros del equipo fueron a comer tranquilamente hasta que llega Haruna con su computadora portátil

"Escuchen todos, tengo los resultados del Partido entre La Secundaria Zeus y La Secundaria Kidokawa Seishuun" Dijo Haruna mostrando su laptop a los demás

"Entonces el ganador es…" Dijo Endo observando la laptop de Haruna no tan sorprendido

"Si, Nuestro siguiente Rival es La Secundaria Zeus" Dijo Haruna informándolo y sorprendiendo a Aphrodi y poniéndolo algo triste

"Secundaria Zeus…" Susurro Aphrodi con una expresión algo triste en su rostro y sin darse cuenta que Saginuma lo observaba

"Aphrodi…" Susurro Saginuma observando a Aphrodi

"Entonces tendremos que enfrentarnos de nuevo a la Secundaria Zeus, pero esta vez…" Dijo Goenji

"Si, esta vez podrían tener Programa de Mejoramiento, pero aun así tendremos que ganarles si queremos llegar a la final" Dijo Kido muy serio

"Si la Final, para volver a enfrentarnos a…Relámpagos Oscuros" Dijo Endo muy serio recordando su Partido contra ellos

Mientras que en el Edificio de entrenamiento de Nakamura el estaba hablando con dos misteriosas personas que solo se podían ver sus ojos uno de ojos rojos y otro de Ojos café

"Bien Los Jugadores de Raimon llegaron a la Semi-Final, es hora de probar tu teoría de que no llegarían a la final" Dijo Nakamura al chico misterioso de ojos rojos

"Veras que tengo razón, El podrá vencerlos fácilmente además ahora es uno de los de su equipo que tienen el Modelo 2" Dijo El joven misterioso de ojos rojos

"Bien espero que no me falles como los otros, Hera" Dijo Nakamura por fin revelando la identidad del misterioso sujeto de ojos cafés

"Sí, Señor, juro que no le fallaremos" Dijo Hera un jugador de Zeus y ahora Capitán

Volviendo al campo de entrenamiento de Los Súper Once, ellos ya habían terminado de entrenar y estaban recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa, Goenji estaba recogiendo sus cosas y luego noto que Daiske se le acercaba

"Goenji quiero que te quedes un poco más, necesito enseñarte algo" Dijo Daiske muy serio

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Goenji confundido

"Solo quédate, es importante" Dijo Daiske muy serio

"Está bien" Dijo Goenji serio

Momentos después de que todos se fueron, Goenji se fue con Daiske, mientras que Aphrodi estaba todavía en el campo solo en frente de la portería con un balón en frente suyo

"Secundaria Zeus y Hera…" Susurro Aphrodi y luego este remata fuertemente el balón y este con una fuerza devastadora entra a la portería "¿Por qué?"

"Parece que te quedaste entrenando" Dijo una voz y luego Aphrodi observa y resulta ser Osamu Saginuma quien lo observaba

"Saginuma… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Aphrodi confundido

"Solo quise quedarme a entrenar un poco más, parece que tu también tuviste la misma idea, pero no lograras nada atacando a una portería sin portero" Dijo Saginuma y luego este se dirigió hacia la portería mientras se ponía unos guantes de portero

"Bien, como quieras" Dijo Aphrodi poniendo una sonrisa

"Adelante" Dijo Saginuma ya preparado

"Autenticas Alas Celestiales" Dijo Aphrodi mandando su técnica especial a la portería donde estaba Saginuma

Saginuma levanta su mano mientras en ella había un esfera de energía eléctrica azul y luego esa energía se trasforma en un gigantesco taladro de metal que está en la mano de Saginuma

"Taladro Destructor V3" Dijo Saginuma lanzando el gigantesco taladro hacia la técnica de Aphrodi, pero este empezó a romperse mientras Saginuma intentaba resistir al final el taladro se rompe en muchos pedazos y anota un fuerte gol

"¿Estás bien, Saginuma?" Pregunto Aphrodi un poco preocupado

"Si no te preocupes, tus habilidades son increíble, pero aun no debió tardar tanto en destruir mi técnica dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Dijo Saginuma muy serio

"Así que ya lo notaste, bueno en realidad lo que me tiene preocupado es el Partido contra La Secundaria Zeus" Dijo Aphrodi muy serio

"Eso pensé, es porque nos enfrentaremos a tu viejo equipo de Futbol, eso no importa, nosotros nos enfrentamos al Instituto Imperial y a La Secundaria Haruken, las cuales eras los equipos de Kido y Fubuki y aun así ellos no actuaron de esa manera" Dijo Saginuma muy serio

"No es porque sea mi antiguo equipo de Futbol, lo sigue siendo y yo soy capitán, pero cuando me uní a Raimon, parece que ellos volvieron a caer en usar el poder que le daban otras personas al igual cuando estábamos con Kageyama, pero el que más me preocupa es Hera" Dijo Aphrodi muy serio

"¿Hera?, El era mi compañero cuando estábamos en Neo Japón, no creo que el allá hecho algo" Dijo Aphrodi

"Yo tampoco lo creo y lo sé muy bien, porque él y yo somos más que compañeros, somos amigos desde muy pequeños, Viejos amigos, el me conoce muy bien y yo a él" Dijo Aphrodi muy serio y algo triste

"¿Viejos amigos? Así que por eso el pudo enseñarme Las Alas Celestiales tan perfectamente" Dijo Saginuma por fin entendiendo

"Si, Además cuando vine a ayudar a Raimon lo deje a él como Capitán de Zeus, por eso no puedo creer que el allá aceptado el poder de Nakamura, ¿Cómo puedo enfrentar como enemigos a personas que son mis amigos?" Dijo Aphrodi muy frustrado y soltando algunas lagrimas

"Eso es simple, Ellos no son tus enemigos, son tus amigos y a los amigos también se les ve como Rivales" Dijo Saginuma muy serio

"¿Rivales? ¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo Aphrodi confundido

"Eso descúbrelo tú, solo pensé en algo que diría Endo" Dijo Saginuma muy serio y luego este se retira dejando a Aphrodi confundido mientras a la distancia estaba más que nadie que Hera observando

"Parece que has hecho amigos interesantes, Aphrodi…" Dijo Hera muy serio y luego solto una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras que en otra parte, estaban Goenji tirado en el suelo algo herido, sudado y sucio y el campo donde estaba cubierto por mucho humo y mientras Daiske estaba frente a el

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Serás que ya están tan agotado?" Pregunto Daiske soltando una pequeña risa

"Claro que no, es que este entrenamiento es demasiado duro, es necesario hacer tanto esfuerzo" Dijo Goenji agotado

"Claro que si, Para el próximo partido necesitaremos tu fuerza y con este nuevo poder lograremos la victoria, así que necesitamos apresurarnos" Dijo Daiske con una sonrisa en su cara

"Bien, Entiendo, completare este entrenamiento no importa que pase" Dijo Goenji muy serio y poniendo de pie

"¡Bien, Continua!" Dijo Daiske muy serio a Goenji

"¡Sí!" Dijo Goenji muy serio y luego se escucha un gran grito de Goenji, ¿Cuál será el nuevo poder de Goenji? Y ¿Qué hará Aphrodi para enfrentar a sus viejos amigos?...

Continuare…


	21. ¡El Verdadero Zeus!

**Capitulo 21: ¡El Verdadero Zeus! **

Los Súper Once se habían preparado arduamente para su partido contra su próximo rival, el cual era La Secundaria Zeus, Aphrodi no se concentraba bien debido a que enfrentara a su viejo amigo, Hera que ahora es uno de los sirvientes de Nakamura y Goenji que estaba haciendo un entrenamiento misterioso con Daiske

Después de algunos días por fin era el día del partido contra Zeus, ambos equipos en el estadio cada uno en su banca, preparados para empezar el partido

"¡Bienvenidos todos para el partido de Semi-final entre Los Súper Once vs La Secundaria Zeus, ¿Cuál de ambos equipos ganara este partido para avanzar a la gran final del Torneo Thunder?" Dijo El Narrador muy animado

Mientras en la banca de Los jugadores de Raimon, ellos se estaban preparando, Aphrodi aun estaba preocupado por tener que luchar contra sus amigos y no quitaba la mirada de La banca de la Secundaria Zeus

"¿Por qué rayos aceptaron ayudar a Nakamura?, Espero encontrar la respuesta en el campo…Hera" Pensó Aphrodi muy serio

Mientras en la banca de La Secundaria Zeus los jugadores estaban hablando con Nakamura que era su entrenador en el partido

"Bien escuchen bien, quiero que ganen a toda costa no me fallen al igual que los perdedores de El Equipo Zodiaco y Los Toros ¿Entendido?" Dijo Nakamura muy seriamente

"¡Entendido!" Dijeron los jugadores de Zeus muy serios

"Con el entrenamiento que les he dado debe ser suficiente, además a algunos de ustedes les dado más poder que los demás, así que demuestren lo que valen" Dijo Nakamura

"¡Si, Señor!" Dijeron los jugadores de Zeus seriamente

"Por fin es el momento de mostrarle a Los Súper Once el nuevo poder de Zeus" Dijo Deméter el delantero de Zeus

"En eso te equivocas Los Súper Once para mí son solo peones, mi verdadero objetivo eres tu…Aphrodi" Pensó Hera seriamente

Volviendo a la banca de Los Súper Once El entrenador Daiske iba a anunciar las posiciones del partido

"Las posiciones serán, Los Delanteros: Goenji y Takeda" Dijo Daiske

"Sí, Señor" Dijeron ambos

"Los Mediocampistas: Kido, Demonio, Hiroto y Aphrodi" Comento Daiske

"¡Sí!" Dijeron los mediocampistas

"Los Defensas: Tobitaka, Marco, Kabeyama y Toramaru" Dijo Daiske informando

"¡Entendido!" Dijeron los cuatro defensores

"Por último, El Portero-Capitán: Endo" Dijo al final Daiske

"Bien, ¡Todos, Ganaremos para ir al final!" Dijo Endo animando en gran parte a su equipo excepto a Aphrodi

"¡Sí!" Dijeron todos los miembros de Raimon excepto Aphrodi de nuevo

"¡Bien Vamos a empezar el Partido de Semi-Final! ¡" Dijo el Narrador muy animado y mientras los jugadores se ponían en sus posiciones, La Secundaria Zeus usaba una formación de 3 Delanteros, 3 Mediocampistas y 4 Defensas

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Takeda mientras sonaba el silbato y este se lo pasa a Goenji y este avanza hacia delante al campo de Zeus

"¡El Partido ya ha comenzado! ¡Goenji tiene el balón y corre rápidamente al campo de Zeus!" Dijo El Narrador entusiasmado

"¡Te detendré!" Dijo Dioniso el defensa de Zeus dirigiendo hacia Goenji

Dioniso salta muy alto en el aire y luego choca contra el suelo provocando que varias rocas se rompan en el suelo

"¡Mega Terremoto!" Dijo Dioniso realizando su técnica de defensa pero Goenji salta muy alto y esquiva la técnica de Dioniso

"¡No crean que somos los mismos con que se enfrentaron!" Dijo Goenji esquivando la técnica de Dioniso y dirigiéndose a la portería de Raimon

"Bueno, veré si puedo hacerlo" Pensó Goenji seriamente y no se dio cuenta que Ares hizo una barrida y le quita el balón fácilmente

"¡No!" Dijo Goenji sorprendido

"¡Artemis!" Dijo Ares dando un pase a Artemis y este avanza a la portería de Raimon rápidamente

"¡No te dejare avanzar!" Dijo Tobitaka poniéndose en frente de Artemis y realizando su técnica especial "Tajo Oscuro V3" este obtiene el balón y luego se pasa a Demonio

"¡Deténgalo!" Dijo Hera y luego Hermes y Apolo intentaron detenerlo rápidamente

"¡No Dejare que me ganen!" Dijo Demonio muy serio acercándose a Apolo y Hermes y realizando la técnica de Kido "Autentica Técnica de Balón" gracias a eso el logra pasar a ambos y luego se lo pasa a Kido y este avanza hacia delante

"¡No Podrán Pasarme a Mi!" Dijo Hera realizando una barrida pero Kido salta y la esquiva

"¡Aphrodi!" Susurro Kido pasando el balón a Aphrodi pero este estaba distraído y no vio el balón

"¡Aphrodi, el balón!" Grito Saginuma desde la banca lo cual despertó a Aphrodi rápidamente

"Eh… ¡Sí!" Respondió Aphrodi rápidamente y luego este logra tomar el balón y avanzar hacia la portería

"Parece que sigue preocupado sobre Hera y Su antiguo equipo" Pensó Saginuma observando el partido

"¡Aphrodi tiene el balón y se dirige a gran velocidad a la portería de Zeus! ¿Los Súper once serán los primeros en anotar un gol?" Dijo El Narrador muy emocionado

"¡No puedo dejar que mis pensamientos sobre Hera intervengan en el juego!, ¡Yo voy a ganar este partido!" Pensó Aphrodi seriamente mientras se dirigía a la portería de Zeus

Aphrodi levanta el balón en el aire y de repente un total de seis alas doradas aparecen en la espalda de Aphrodi, el balón se pone entre las alas y luego estas se extienden y liberan plumas mientras el balón se rodea de una fuerte energía dorada, Aphrodi da algunos giros y se dirige al balón

"Destrucción Celestial" Grita Aphrodi dándole un fuerte remate al balón con el talón de su pierna y luego el balón rodeado de energía se dirige a la portería de Zeus

"Eso no es nada para mi, ahora" Dijo Poseidón esperando el disparo de Aphrodi

Poseidón cierra los ojos por un momento y cruza sus brazos, y luego un brillante destello cubre su cuerpo, luego de repente del cielo cae el Olimpo detrás de Poseidón y luego este extiende sus brazos apuntando hacia el balón

"Guardia del Olimpo" Grita Poseidón y luego el tiro de Aphrodi choca contra el Olimpo y es detenido con facilidad y luego Poseidón lo atrapa

"N-No Pude ser…Esa Técnica…" Tartamudea Aphrodi asombrado de ver la técnica de Poseidón

"¡Increíble! ¡Poseidón detiene la Destrucción Celestial de Aphrodi como si no fuera nada!" Dijo El Narrador sorprendido

"¡No nos compares como éramos antes, Aphrodi, nuestras habilidades han crecido, mucho más que las tuyas!" Dijo Poseidón de una manera macabra luego este lanza el balón tan fuerte hasta el campo de Raimon y Deméter lo atrapo y se dirigió a la portería de Raimon

"Deténganlo" Ordeno Kido y luego Toramaru, Marco Y Hiroto se dirigieron a Deméter para detenerlo

"¡No Dejaremos que avancen!" Dijo Marco muy serio y mientras se dirigía a Deméter y lo único que hizo este fue sonreír

Deméter dio un pequeño salto y mientras el balón se rodeaba de una energía dorada, luego él con sus dos pies entierra el balo en el suelo y luego la energía dorada se expande hacia los Jugadores de Raimon

"Destello Divino" Grito Demeter mientras la poderosa explosión de energía mandaba a los Jugadores de Raimon al suelo y dejaba avanzar a Deméter

"No Puede ser…También, Destello Divino…" Dijo Aphrodi sorprendido

Cuando Demeter ya estuvo frente a la portería de Raimon, se quedo quieto por un momento y de repente varias rocas se separan del suelo y empiezan a flotar en el aire

"Reflector Celestial V3" Grito Deméter dando una fuerte patada al balón y este empezó a rebotar en las piedras dándole más poder y dirigiéndose a la portería de Endo

"Lo Detendré" Dijo Seriamente Endo

Endo cruza los brazos en X, hasta que su mano derecha se cargue de energía dorada y eléctrica, luego Endo salta muy alto en e l aire, y luego detrás del aparece el mismo demonio que La Mano Demoniaca copiando los movimientos de Endo

"Martillo de Ira V3" Grita Endo descendiendo y aplastando el balón al igual que el demonio y así lo detiene con facilidad

"¡Increíble! ¡Endo Detiene el Poderoso Disparo de Deméter con mucha facilidad!" Dijo El Narrador muy emocionado

"Parece que el Capitán de Raimon también ha mejorado, pero eso solo fue practica ahora empieza el verdadero Partido" Susurro Hera de una manera diabólica

"¡Toramaru!" Dijo Endo dándole un pase a Toramaru y estelo recibe perfectamente pero Artemis y Ares se ponen en su camino y lo detienen

"No podrás pasarnos a ambos" Dijo Ares muy serio

"Ya lo veremos" Respondió Toramaru y luego este puso una sonrisa

Toramaru lanza el balón hacia arriba y luego este brilla y se divide en 4 balones más pequeños, que se acoplan a un coche de juguete como ruedas, Toramaru empezó a dirigir e lcoche con un control remoto

"Disparo RC" Dijo Toramaru mientras controlaba el coche para pasar entre Ares y Artemis

"¿Qué?" Dijo Artemis sorprendido y el balón llegaba a Demonio el cual avanzaba

"¡Hiroto Avanza hacia Delante!" Dijo Demonio a Hiroto

"¡Sí!" Respondió Hiroto y luego este avanza hacia delante rápidamente

Demonio da un silbido y de repente del suelo salen unos pingüinos con ojos rojos, estos empiezan a volar por el aire y Demonio levanta muy alto su pierna, y los Pingüinos muerden la pierna de Demonio listo para disparar

"¡Pingüino Imperial X!"Grita Demonio dando una fuerte patada al balón y luego este se rodea de rojo mientras Los Pingüinos lo persiguen

"Bien" Pensó Hiroto observando el disparo de Demonio dirigiéndose hacia el

Hiroto luego realiza su Caída Del Cielo excepto que ahora da más giros y los planetas eran muchos más grandes y poderosos que antes

"Nueva Caída Del Cielo" Dijo Hiroto dando una fuerte patada al balón mientras estaba combinado con el Pingüino Imperial X de Demonio

"¡Sorprendente! ¡Hiroto y Demonio han realizado un disparo combinado con sus dos técnica y estas se dirigen a la portería de Zeus!" Dijo El Narrador muy emocionado

"¡Guardia Del Olimpo!" Grita Poseidón realizando su técnica especial una vez más y deteniendo el balón fácilmente

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Hiroto sorprendido

"No importa que técnica realicen yo podre detenerlas" Dijo Poseidón de una manera arrogante y luego este lanza el balón muy lejos y Hera lo atrapa y se dirige a la portería de Raimon seguido de Aphrodi

"Hera… ¿Por qué están realizando esas técnicas ustedes saben las peligrosas que son? " Dijo Aphrodi muy seria a Hera

"Cuando escoges un camino abandonas los demás, Tu tomaste el camino de Raimon y nosotros el Camino de Nakamura, el cual nos dio más poder para realizar las Técnicas que Incluso los Dioses tenían prohibidas" Dijo Hera de una manera macabra y sorprendido a Aphrodi

"No lo Hagas, Hera" Dijo Aphrodi intentando acercándose a Hera pero él era demasiado Rápido

"No puedes evitarlo, Aphrodi, yo siempre fui tu sombra pero ahora por fin puedo volar más alto que tu" Dijo Hera seriamente

De repente Hera se quedo quieto frente a la portería, y luego un total de cuatro alas blancas y muy grandes aparecieron en la espalda de Hera, Hera luego da una fuerte patada el balón y este le eleva hacia el cielo y luego extiende sus alas en forma de X y empieza a dar varios giros en el aire

"Alas Celestiales X" Grita Hera dando una fuerte patada al balón con el talón de su pie y mandándolo a la portería de Endo

"¡No Puede Ser!" Dijo Aphrodi sorprendido de ver esa técnica y mientras Endo se rodeaba de un aura oscura de su espada y ahí aparecía el Demonio Dorado y cabello rojizo nuevamente

"¡El Gran Demonio!" Dijo Endo seriamente y luego su Gran Demonio hecho su brazo hacia atrás y luego lo lanza hacia delante contra el balón al igual que Endo "La Gran Mano"

Ambas técnicas chocaron fuertemente, pero Endo empezó a echarse hacia tras por el enorme poder de la Tecnica y poco a poco su Gran Demonio empezó a desaparecer

"No voy a…rendirme…" Dijo Endo pero luego las Alas Celestiales X de Hera vencen totalmente el Avatar de Endo y lo lanzan contra el suelo y anotan un gol

"¡GOL! ¡La Secundaria Zeus marca el primer Gol de Partido!" Dijo El Narrador muy sorprendido

"No…puede ser…Derrotaron a mi Gran Demonio…" Dijo Endo sorprendido y tirado en el suelo

"Ahora este es el Verdadero Zeus" Dijo Nakamura observando el partido

Momentos después El Partido se reanuda, Goenji tenía el balón y se dirigía rápidamente a la portería de Zeus

"Es el Mejor Momento de Usarlo allá voy" Pensó Goenji muy serio y ya enfrente de la Portería de Zeus

Goenji se detuvo en frente de la portería de Zeus, este cruza los brazos por un momento y de repente para sorpresa de todos una aura oscura empieza a salir de la espalda de Goenji

"Eso es…" Dijo Observando Endo

"¡Un Avatar!" Termino de decir Takeda también observando pero de repente el Aura Oscura de Goenji simplemente desaparece

"¡Rayos, Aun no esta lista!" Dijo Goenji sorprendido y luego en frente del aparece Hera

"No me hagas reír, con esa falsa copia de un Avatar "Dijo Hera de un tono burlón luego este le roba el balón a Goenji y con gran velocidad se dirige a la portería de Raimon

"No Voy a Dejar que avances" Dijo Aphrodi muy serio intentando detener a Hera pero este simplemente cayó al suelo al intentarlo

"Te Demostrare los Poderes que me ha Dado el Programa de Mejoramiento" Dijo Hera muy serio pero de repente delante del aparecen todos los Defensas de Raimon

"¡No Te Dejaremos Avanzar!" Dijo Marco muy serio y por todos

"No Tienen Opción" Dijo Hera y de Repente de su espalda empieza a surgir un aura oscura sorprendiendo a Todos

"¡No Puede ser…Hera…puede usar u Avatar!" Dijo Aphrodi sorprendido

Luego de el aura Oscura, salió una mujer con un vestido blanco con toques de una armadura de metal plateado, una grandes alas blancas, un cabello largo purpura que llegaba hasta su espalda, una máscara blanca que tapaba su rostro excepto sus ojos que eran totalmente azules y en su mano derecha tenía un báculo de metal con un diamante en la punta

"Este es un Verdadero Avatar, ¡Diosa del Espacio Celestial, Venus!" Grita Hera invocando a su Avatar, Los Súper Once como derrotaran al nuevo equipo de Zeus…

Continuara…


	22. ¡Batalla de Dioses!

** Capitulo 22: ¡Batalla de Dioses! **

Los Súper Once se estaban enfrentando en la Semi-Final del Torneo Thunder contra La Nueva Secundaria Zeus dirigida por Nakamura, El Partido empezó difícil por unas técnicas especiales que eran demasiado fuertes y parecían estar preocupando a Aphrodi

Ahora el Partido se volvió mucho más difícil ya que Hera, revelo su Avatar dejando a todos impresionado

"Diosa Del Espacio Celestial, Venus" Grito Hera nombrando a su poderoso Avatar mientras todos se quedaban asombrados

"¿Qué es Esto? ¡Hera de Zeus ha revelado a su Avatar!" Dijo El Narrador muy impresionado

"Hera… ¿Tu Puedes usar un Avatar?" Comento Aphrodi aun sin poder creerlo

"Si, Ahora mismo estoy en un nivel muy superior al tuyo, Aphrodi" Dijo Hera de una manera muy arrogante

"Bueno no nos importa que tengas un Avatar, nosotros aun así, ¡No te Dejaremos Avanzar!" Dijo Toramaru muy serio

"¡Tienes Razón, Toramaru! ¡Ahora Vamos!" Lo Apoyo Marco seriamente

"¡Sí!" Respondieron los demás defensas y rápidamente se dirigen hacia Hera

"No finjan que están al nivel de un Dios" Dijo Hera seriamente

Hera Luego levanta su pierna a la altura de su cabeza y Su Avatar, Venus levanta su báculo y en la punta una energía dorada empieza a surgir la energía se separa del báculo y se queda quieto en el aire en forma de esfera

"Meteoros Celestiales" Dijo Hera y luego este baja su pie y lo choca contra el suelo y de la esfera dorada del cielo empiezan a descender meteoritos dorados que se dirigían a los defensores de Raimon

"¡Cuidado!" Aviso Endo desde la portería pero ya era demasiado tarde

Los Meteoros Dorados chocaron con los defensores de Raimon y los lanzaron al suelo dejando a Hera avanzar rápidamente

"¡No Puede ser, Paso a todos los defensas como si fueran nada!" Susurro Aphrodi impresionado por Hera

"¡Toma Esto!" Dijo Hera dando una tremenda patada al balón y su Diosa del Espacio Celestial, Venus siguió el balón impulsándolo con su báculo

"El Gran Demonio" Grito Endo invocando a su avatar demoniaco y rápidamente con sus dos brazos intentaron detener el poderoso disparo de Hera y su Avatar

"No uses fuerzas innecesarias es imposible detener mi disparo" Comento Hera a Endo

"No Dejare que metas más goles" Dijo Endo mientras intentaba detener el balón pero de repente el disparo se desvía y choca contra la cara de Endo fuertemente

"¡Endo!" Dijeron todos los miembros de Raimon al ver el balón en su cara

"¡Oh,no! ¡El Balón golpea fuertemente a Endo en su rostro este será el final del Capitán de Raimon!" Dijo El Narrador impresionado

"¡No!" Grito Endo y de repente este pisa firmemente mientras el balón seguía girando en su frente

"¿Qué?" Dijo Hera impresionado

"Golpe… ¡Megatón!" Grita Endo ferozmente y luego el gigantesco puño dorado sale de la frente de Endo y logra despejar el potente disparo de Hera afuera del campo dejándolo impresionado

"¡Lo Logro! ¡Endo logra despejar el disparo de Hera con su Cabeza!" Comenta el Narrador emocionado

"¿Estás Bien, Endo?" Pregunto Kido acercándose a la Portería

"Si, no te preocupes" Dijo Endo levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"No Puedo creer que Hera tenga un Avatar" Comento Aphrodi asombrado

"No Te preocupes la próxima vez usare la Gran Mano y lograre detener su disparo de Avatar, pero Goenji…tu también tienes un Avatar" Dijo Endo algo confundido y emocionado

"Eh…Bueno, aun no está completo…El Entrenador Daiske me dio un entrenamiento especial para poder sacar mi Avatar para ganar este partido" Dijo Goenjo recordando su entrenamiento con Daiske

"Bien Seguro que lograras completarlo" Dijo Endo apoyando a Goenji

"¡Sí! Cuenta con eso" Dijo Goenji

"Parece que el Entrenador de Raimon hará un Cambio Demonio Strada por Akio Fudo" Dijo El Narrador

"¿Fudo?" Susurro Kido

Momentos Después Demonio fue a la banca y Fudo entro al campo y le dijo a Kido sobre que iban a hacer

"¡El Partido se reanuda, Deméter tiene el balón y avanza rápidamente al campo de Raimon!" Comento el Narrador

"¡Te Detendré, Deméter!" Dijo Aphrodi dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Deméter

"No Puedes Detener a un Dios, Traidor" Dijo Deméter dejando a Aphrodi con los ojos abiertos

"¿Traidor? ¡Yo No soy un Traidor!" Dijo Aphrodi furioso dirigiéndose a Deméter

"Destello Divino" Dijo Deméter realizando su técnica y el poderoso destello lanzo al suelo a Aphrodi

"No…Dejen de utilizar esas técnicas" Susurro Aphrodi tirado en el suelo

"No te dejare Avanzar" Dijo Hiroto haciendo una veloz barrida y le quita el balón a Deméter y se lo pasa a Kido

"Bien, Ahora ¡Táctica Especial! ¡Ruta del Cielo!" Dijo Kido y rápidamente este salta y da un pase aéreo y luego Takeda lo recibe y da otro pase aéreo y así los jugadores de Raimon siguieron haciendo lo mismo

"Miren lo Jugadores de Raimon realizan su Táctica Especial, Ruta del Cielo y no dejan que el balón toque el suelo" Dijo El Narrador observando

"Con eso no nos detendrán" Dijo Artemis y luego el rápidamente da un gigantesco salto y este logra llegar hasta Fudo que era el próximo que tendría el balón

"No Puede ser" Susurro Fudo sorprendido y luego rápidamente Artemis se adelanta y recibe el balón en el aire

"¡Increíble! ¡Zeus rompe la Táctica Especial de Raimon y Ahora Hera tiene el balón!" Dijo El Narrador

"No Rompieron nuestra Táctica" Dijo Kido asombrado

"Llamas a eso una Táctica, ¡Vamos muéstrennos algo mejor!" Dijo Hera burlándose y luego este le entrega el balón a Kido

"Entonces usaremos esto, ¡Doble Ciclón!" Dijo Kido y luego Cuatro jugadores se pusieron alrededor de Fudo y Kido en forma de círculo

"Bien Hiroto…" Justo antes de que Fudo diera una orden de repente Hera entre dentro del circulo y Le quita el balón a Fudo dejando a todos asombrados

"No puede ser, Que Velocidad tienen estos tipos" Pensó Fudo asombrado de ver a Hera

"¡No Puede Ser! ¡Zeus ha detenido ambas Tácticas Especiales de Raimon!" Dijo El Narrador asombrado

"Ustedes no son dignos oponentes en cuanto a sus Tácticas, veamos que pueden hacer con sus tiros" Dijo Hera y luego este da una tremenda patada hacia atrás y Takeda lo recibe en frente de la portería de Zeus

"¡Hera esta retando a Raimon a Disparar a su portería abiertamente!" Dijo El Narrador emocionado

"Como Quieras, ¡Brillo Omega!" Grito Takeda mandando su poderoso disparo a la portería de Zeus rápidamente

"Guardia del Olimpo" Grito Poseidón realizando su técnica y el Gran Olimpo detuvo El Brillo Omega de Takeda dejándolo con ojos abiertos

"Eso No Puede ser" Susurro Takeda sin palabras

"Hermano…" Susurro Kira observando desde las gradas

"Intenten darme un Disparo Digno" Su Burlo Poseidón y luego este da un pase y Goenji lo recibe en frente de la portería

"Como Quieras, ¡Hiroto, Toramaru!" Dijo Goenji y rápidamente Toramaru y Hiroto se dirigieron a el

"¡Sí!" Respondieron los dos dirigiéndose a Goenji

Goenji levanta su pierna muy alto y mientras el balón se rodea de un llameante fuego de repente por ambos lados del balón llegan Toramaru y Hiroto que rematan al mismo tiempo que Goenji provocando que el balón se rodee de un gigantesco y intenso fuego

"Gran Fuego G5" Dijeron Goenji, Hiroto y Toramaru al unisonó y mientras el balón avanzaba a la portería quemando el suelo

"Guardia del Olimpo" Volvió a Decir Poseidón realizando su técnica nuevamente y de nuevo detuvo un poderoso disparo de Raimon

"¡No!" Susurro Goenji furioso

"Incluso nuestro Gran Fuego fue detenido ¿Qué Tipo de Técnica es esa?" Dijo Toramaru también furioso y luego el silbato suena

"¡Acaba el Primer Tiempo! ¡La Secundaria Zeus va a la delantera por un gol, Los Súper Once podrá recuperarse en el segundo tiempo!" Dijo El Narrador mientras los equipos iban a sus bancas

Los Súper Once estaban muy angustiados ya que habían roto sus Tácticas Especiales y El Avatar de Endo

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Kido?" Pregunto Marco

"No lo sé, Sin Duda su poder es demasiado diferente de cuando nos enfrentamos con ellos en la final de Futbol Frontera" Dijo Kido

"Las Técnicas Prohibidas…" Susurro Aphrodi y rápidamente todos los de Raimon lo oyeron

"¿Qué has Dicho?" Pregunto Endo confundido

"Las Técnicas Prohibidas son las que le dan ese poder tan grande" Aclaro Aphrodi pero los de Raimon todavía estaban confundidos

"¿Qué son esas Técnicas Prohibidas que dices?" Dijo Roniejo confundido

"Las Técnicas Prohibidas son técnicas Especiales más fuerte de Zeus, que tiene un poder tanto defensivo como destructivo, pero al mismo tiempo ponen nuestro cuerpo al límite y nos dan un dolor tan grande que causa que nuestro cuerpos se destruyan" Dijo Aphrodi sombrados a todos

"Un Momento esas Técnicas son iguales a las del Instituto Imperial" Dijo Kido

"¿Qué?" Dijo Aphrodi confundido

"El Instituto Imperial tiene dos técnicas iguales a esas, Pingüino Imperial Nº 1" Dijo Sakuma muy serio

"Y Colmillos Bestiales" Termino Fudo la Frase

"Ya Veo, aun que tienen una buena conexión" Dijo Aphrodi

"¿Cuál?" Dijo Kido confundido

"El Que nos enseño esas técnicas fue Reiji Kageyama" Dijo Aphrodi sorprendiendo a todos

"Kageyama…Ya veo" Dijo Kido

"Kageyama nos enseño esas técnicas con el fin de derrotar a Raimon en Futbol Frontera pero eran demasiado peligrosas, así que de mejor manera usamos el Agua Sagrada" Dijo Aphrodi

"Pero a pesar de ser técnicas que destruyen sus cuerpos ellos no parecen agotados para nada" Dijo Goenji

"Deber ser por el Programa de Mejoramiento gracias a eso deben haber superado el dolor y el riesgo de las técnicas" Dijo Daiske seriamente

"Es Cierto Hera dijo que uso el Programa de Mejoramiento, significa que por eso no sufre el dolor, pero aun así, yo quiero detenerlos por favor ayúdenme" Dijo Aphrodi muy serio

"No te preocupes, Aphrodi, te ayudaremos a salvarlos y la única manera de hacerlo es vencerlos y eso es lo que haremos" Dijo Endo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Aphrodi

"Si la victoria será definitiva para nosotros" Dijo Saginuma poniendo su mano en la otro hombro de Aphrodi

"Endo…Saginuma…Gracias" Dijo Aphrodi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"Pero primero debemos descubrir como pasar su defensa, ya rompieron nuestras tácticas especiales necesitamos una manera de pasarlos" Dijo Kido muy serio

"Tácticas Especiales… ¡Eso Es!" Dijo Fidio haciendo que todos pongan su atención en el

"¿Qué pasa, Fidio?" Dijo Endo

"Ya se la forma en que podemos pasar su defensa" Dijo Fidio

"¿En Serio? ¿Cómo?" Dijo Kido confundido y lo que hizo Fidio fue sonreír

Después de que Fidio explicara su plan Los Súper Once volvieron al campo al igual que la Secundaria Zeus, pero ahora habían cambiado a la mayoría de sus jugadores

"¿Qué es esto?, Los Súper Once cambiaron a la mayoría de sus jugadores, ahora usan una formación de tres delanteros de Goenji,Takeda y Fidio, Cuatro Mediocampistas, Kido, Edgar, Saginuma y Aphrodi y tres Defensores Toramaru, Teres y Kazemaru. ¿Qué estarán planeando?" Comento el Narrador confundido

"No importa que estrategia usen, No Podrán ganarle a los verdaderos dioses" Susurro Hera con el balón y esperando que el silbato sonara

"¡Bien el Silbato suena y el segundo tiempo comienza!, Hera empieza a avanzar con gran velocidad hacia delante" Dijo El Narrador observando

"Es hora de acabar con esto" Dijo Hera preparándose para disparar pero de repente se da cuenta que los jugadores de Raimon formaron un círculo a su alrededor y mientras el campo se convertía en arena

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Hera confundido

"¿Qué qué es? ¡Esto es, Pozo de Hormigas de los Andes!" Dijo Teres desde la defensa

"Esto no me detendrá" Dijo Hera seriamente y empieza avanzar hacia delante pero Raimon lo sigue todavía en esta forma circular y mientras la arena ponía lento sus movimientos hasta que los jugadores de Raimon llegan y lo ponen en frente de Teres

"¡Adelante!" Lo Desafío Teres seriamente

"Como Quieras, ¡Alas Celestiales X!" Dijo Hera realizando su técnica prohibida pero justo antes de que Rematara Teres realizo su técnica especial

"¡Autentico Muro de Hierro!" Grito Teres realizando su técnica evolucionada el Muro de Hierro choco con el balón antes de que Hera pudiera rematar y luego Hera cayó el suelo y el balón se despejo y llego a los pies de Deméter

"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Esa Táctica no estaba en los datos que nos dio Nakamura!" Dijo Confundido Hera y levantándose del suelo

"No me importa esa Táctica yo voy a avanzar, pero justo antes de que avanzara otro circulo de jugadores de Raimon se formo alrededor de Deméter pero esta vez sin arena y con un espacio adelante

"¿Otra vez la misma?" Dijo Deméter confundido

"¡No esta vez es, Contra Catenaccio!" Dijo Fidio avanzando por el espacio de delante hacia Deméter y luego este da un giro y de espaldas le roba el balón a Deméter con el pie

"¡Imposible!" Dijo Deméter sorprendido

"¿Qué Tácticas son esas?" Susurro Hera sorprendido

"Si ustedes pueden saben la Tácticas de Raimon, Nosotros usaremos Las Tácticas del Mundo" Pensó Fidio recordando cómo le dijo a Raimon que cambiaran a los jugadores más rápidos para realizar las Tácticas de los equipos mundiales

"Parece que Raimon nuevamente saco un as bajo la manga" Dijo un joven misterioso de ojos rojos al lado de Nakamura

"Veamos como continúan" Dijo Nakamura

"¡Edgar!" Susurro Fidio dando un pase a Edgar el cual este recibe y ahora estaba rodeado por Kazemaru, Kido y Toramaru

"Ahora la poderosa Táctica de Inglaterra, ¡Lanza Invencible!" Dijo Edgar y luego este empieza a avanzar hacia delante mientras Toramaru, Kido y Kazemaru lo seguían a su alrededor rodeados de una poderosa aura azul que los protegía a los cuatro

"No te Dejaremos avanzar" Dijo Artemis dirigiéndose a los Jugadores de Raimon con Ares pero la poderosa Lanza Invencible los aparto del camino y rápidamente llegaron a la portería de Zeus y mientras los demás se apartaban de el

Edgar salta junto con el balón y luego este da un giro y remata fuertemente el balón mientras empezaba a brillar fuertemente de azul claro

"Ataque Paladín" Dijo Edgar lanzando su poderoso disparo a la portería de Zeus

"Guardia del Olimpo" Grita Poseidón realizando nuevamente su técnica prohibida y deteniendo el disparo de Edgar con gran facilidad

"A Pesar de los esfuerzos de Raimon, Poseidón detiene el disparo de Edgar" Dijo El Narrador algo desanimado

"Ya ríndanse, No Pueden detener el poder de un Dios, no importen cuantas tácticas usen" Dijo Poseidón y dejando a Aphrodi con ojos abiertos

"No Puedo derrotar a un verdadero Dios…Simplemente acabo de ser vencido… ¿Acaso soy lo que ellos dicen…Un Traidor?" Pensó Aphrodi aceptando la derrota ante sus viejos compañeros

Luego Poseidón da una fuerte patada al balón y este se a gran velocidad se dirige hacia Deméter

"¡No Te Rindas!" Dijo de repente una voz en la cabeza de Aphrodi rápidamente este voltea y ve que Saginuma había obtenido el balón con el pecho

"¡Saginuma!" Susurro Aphrodi sorprendido

"Recuerda lo que te dije Aphrodi, Los Amigos también son rivales, No son tus amigos como tus rivales supéralos y así podrás salvarlos, ¡Vuélvete mas Fuerte que un Dios!" Dijo Saginuma dejando a Aphrodi con ojos abiertos

"Superar a mis rivales para salvarlos…Gracias, Saginuma por fin entiendo, Voy a salvar a mis amigos superándolos" Pensó Aphrodi muy serio y rápidamente este se dirige hacia la portería de Raimon

"No sé qué traman pero no los dejare avanzar" Dijo Deméter poniéndose en frente de Saginuma

"En eso te equivocas, yo avanzare porque Aphrodi confía en mí para darle el balón

Saginuma salta col el balón entre las piernas y luego empieza a aplastarlo y mientras surgen fuertes brillos y rayos de el

"Destello Supremo" Grito Saginuma y de repente suelta el balón y brilla tan fuerte provocando una onda de choque que choca contra Deméter y lo lanza al suelo

"No Puede ser" Dijo Demeter sorprendido

"Saginuma logra pasar a Demeter con su nueva técnica especial" Dijo el Narrador sorprendido

"Aphrodi" Susurro Saginuma dándole un pase largo y este lo intercepta y avanza a la portería de Zeus pero Hera rápidamente se pone en su camino

"No Creas que avanzaras tan fácilmente, Aphrodi, Ahora te mostrare el poder de un dios" Dijo Hera seriamente

"No lo creo, Hera, yo voy a salvarlos sobrepasando el poder de un dios" Dijo Aphrodi a Hera dejándolo sorprendido

De repente en la espalda de Aphrodi salen dos gigantescas alas blancas que estaban rodeadas de un Aura Arcoíris gigantesca, Aphrodi remata fuertemente el balón hacia el cielo y este empieza a destellar, Aphrodi empieza a volar por el aire mientras deja plumas blancas , cuando está en frente del balón extiende sus alas las cuales brillan más que antes

"Supremacía Celestial" Grita Aphrodi rematando fuertemente por un lado del balón y este se dirige a la portería de Zeus con un poder color Arcoíris

"Con eso no me vas a derrotar" Dijo Hera observando el poderoso disparo y rápidamente salta hacia el disparo y realiza su Técnica Prohibida "Alas Celestiales X"

Hera choca su pierna contra el poderoso disparo de Aphrodi pero rápidamente Aphrodi también patea fuertemente el balón mientras seguía teniendo sus alas arcoíris creando una gran explosión de energía

"¿Qué es eso? ¡Aphrodi y Hera chocan sus técnicas en pleno cielo! ¿¡Quien Ganara esta Batalla de Dioses!?" Dijo El Narrador muy emocionado

"No finjas tener mis mismos poderes, Aphrodi, no voy a dejarme vencer por ti no volveré a ser tu sombra ¡Nunca jamás!" Dijo Hera seriamente y utilizando más fuerza y empezando a derrotar a Aphrodi

"¿¡No Lo Entiendes, Hera!? ¡Nosotros Somos Rivales nuestro deber es superarnos uno al otro pero con nuestro propio poder!" Dijo Aphrodi dejando sorprendido a Hera

"¿¡Que!?" Dijo Hera sorprendido y empezando a perder fuerza

"¡Yo Voy a salvarlos!" Grito Aphrodi y de repente este empieza a usar mucha más fuerza y superando a Hera rápidamente, Hera cae al suelo mientras poderoso disparo de Aphrodi se dirige a la portería de Zeus

"Guardia del Olimpo" Grita Poseidón realizando nuevamente su técnica especial y esta choca contra el disparo de Aphrodi pero rápidamente es destrozada y anota un gran gol

"¡Gol! ¡Raimon anota su primer gol e iguala el marcador gracias a la nueva técnica de Aphrodi, Supremacía Celestial!" Comenta el Narrador muy animado

"¡Sí! ¡Bien Hecho, Aphrodi!" Dijo Endo muy alegre pero luego este mira que su amigo esta en el suelo sin levantarse

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Parece que Aphrodi no puede levantarse?" Dijo El Narrador observando

"¡Aphrodi!" Dijo Endo corriendo a ver su compañero que ahora estaba siendo ayudado por Saginuma y Haruna

"Parece que hasta aquí llege no puedo continuar mas" Susurro Aphrodi mientras lo sentaban en la banca

"No te preocupes Aphrodi, Diste lo mejor de ti, ahora nosotros anotaremos el otro gol por ti" Dijo Saginuma muy serio

"Saginuma, Tiene Razón, Nosotros Ganaremos por ti y tus amigos" Dijo Endo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Momentos Después Raimon regreso al campo después de cambiar a Aphrodi

"Debido a la herida de Aphrodi, lo cambian por Mac Roniejo que entra al campo ¿Cuál de ambos equipos anotara un gol antes de que se acabe el tiempo?" Dijo El Narrador y luego suena el silbato y rápidamente Hera toma el balón y llega a la portería de Raimon

"Que Rápido, ni siquiera pude verlo" Dijo Takeda sorprendido

"No Me vengas con la cosa de la amistad, Gracias a este poder que me dieron yo logre convertirme en un verdadero dios ¡Alas Celestiales X!" Grita Hera realizando su técnica prohibida pero mucho más fuerte que antes y este avanzaba con una fuerza y velocidad sorprendente

"¡Endo!" Gritaron la mayoría de los jugadores de Raimon el campo pensando como su capitán detendría ese potente disparo

"¡El Gran De…! ¡No es demasiado rápido usare esto!" Dijo Endo observando el devastador disparo

La mano de Endo se rodea de una energía dorada y luego este la eleva sobre su cabeza y hace que surja una gigantesca mano dorara rodeada de un aura multicolor

"Autentica Mano Fantasma" Grita Endo y luego este lanza la gigantesca mano contra el disparo de Hera

"¿La Mano Fantasma?" Dijo Goenji algo sorprendido

Endo luchaba contra la técnica de Hera y poco a poco empezó a ser empujado hacia atrás por su devastador poder

"Ríndete, con esa técnica ni siquiera pudiste detener las Alas Celestiales de Aphrodi ¡Ya Ríndete!" Grito Hera intentando quebrar el espíritu de Endo

"¡Jamás me rendiré! ¡Aphrodi uso todas sus fuerzas para anotar un gol para que ganemos, no dejare que me sus esfuerzos sean en vano ¡Porque…él es…¡Mi Amigo!" Grita Endo ferozmente

De repente de su Mano Fantasma empieza a surgir una energía mucho más fuerte y un gigantesco destello dorado que cubrió toda la portería de Endo

"¿Qué es eso?" Comento Daiske observando el poderoso poder de Endo y luego la luz dorada desaparece y Endo tenía el balón en las manos

"¡No es Posible!" Dijo Hera sin palabras por haber observado el poder de Endo

"¡Lo Detuvo! ¡Endo Logra detener Las Alas Celestiales de Hera con un gigantesco poder!" Dijo El Narrador sorprendido

"¡Goenji!" Grita Endo y luego este patea con gran fuerza el balón y llega al campo de Zeus en donde estaba Goenji

"Yo Anotare un Gol, Por Aphrodi" Dijo seriamente Goenji obteniendo el balón

De repente de Goenji surge una fuerte aura oscura más fuerte que antes, De ella sale un personaje cubierto totalmente de una armadura negra con toques de rojo, unas alas de fondo rojo y curvas negras, una máscara de pequeños cuernos y unos ojos totalmente naranjas

"Guerrero Explosivo, Blazer" Dijo Goenji invocando de una vez por todas a su poderoso Avatar

"¡Bien Hecho, Goenji!" Dijo Endo animado

"¡Logro Invocar a un Avatar!" Dijo Takeda sorprendido

"Allá Voy" Dijo Goenji seriamente

El Guerrero Explosivo, Blazer extiende sus alas y eleva un poco sus puños y estos se cubren de un fuego en forma de círculos, Goenji se arrodilla y luego da un gran salto mientras tres péquelas bolas de fuego giraban a su alrededor, Su Avatar convierte el balón en una gigantesca bola de fuego y luego de unos giros Goenji remata fuertemente contra el balón rodeado de fuego

"Tempestad Explosiva" Grita Goenji mandando su poderos disparo a la portería de Zeus

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" Dijo Poseidón asombrado y luego el poderoso disparo entra a la portería de Zeus marcando el segundo Gol y luego suena el silbato

"¡Eso es!" Susurro Goenji con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡Lo Lograron! ¡Los Súper Once ganan este espectacular partido y Avanzan a la Final del Torneo Thunder!"

"Lo Lograste, Goenji" Dijo Endo animado y luego se lanza hacia su amigo

"Cuidado" Dijo Goenji aun así Endo pone su brazo sobre el hombro de Goenji con una sonrisa en su rostro

"El Tiene un…Avatar" Susurro en silencio Takeda algo frustrado

"Aun con el poder de un Dios verdadero, perdimos" Dijo Hera frustrado al igual que su Equipo pero luego Aphrodi ayudado de estar de pie por Saginuma aparece frente a ellos

"No tengan esas caras, Como Rivales nuevamente volveremos a enfrentarnos a Raimon" Dijo Aphrodi

"Cállate, Tu no mereces hablarnos, tu eres un traidor que dejo Zeus por Raimon y nos abandono" Dijo Hera frustrado

"Yo los abandone, Yo me uní a Raimon para mostrarles a las personas el verdadero futbol de Zeus, sin agua sagrada o Programas de Mejoramiento, solo nuestro verdadero poder ¡Eso es el verdadero Futbol!" Dijo Aphrodi seriamente dejando con los ojos abiertos al equipo de Zeus

"El Verdadero Futbol de Zeus…" Susurro Deméter algo sorprendido y luego Hera con una expresión seria se acerco a Aphrodi y para sorpresa de todos intento darle la mano

"Perdónanos, Aphrodi" Dijo Hera con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

"No te preocupes, Amigo" Dijo Aphrodi y luego este también le da la mano a Hera

Mientras que Nakamura observaba con una sonrisa y mientras estaba con el misterioso de ojos rojos

"Parece que el Plan por fin se hará" Dijo Nakamura de una forma siniestra y soltando una risa malvada

"Si, Pon fin nos volveremos a ver…Natsu Takeda" Dijo el misterioso joven de ojos rojos, por fin se rebelara su identidad…

Continuara…


	23. ¡El Desafió Final!

**Capitulo 23: ¡El Desafío Final! **

Luego de la Semi-Final entre Los Súper Once y La Secundaria Zeus, en donde Aphrodi logro recuperar a sus amigos y Goenji logro invocar su Avatar, Los Súper Once habían logrado avanzar a la Final del Torneo Thunder, pero ahora el enemigo más fuerte estaba por surgir

Ahora dentro del edificio de entrenamiento de Nakamura, había una gigantesca cortina de humo cubriendo todo el campo de futbol pero se podía ver a un joven con un balón de futbol pero su rostro era cubierto por el humo y en el campo se podía ver a Setsuna Capitán del Equipo Zodiaco, Daniel Capitán de Los Toros de España y Hera Capitán de la Secundaria Zeus y los tres estaban muy heridos

"Ya Recibieron suficiente, Traidores" Dijo el Joven misterioso con el balón de futbol

"¡Cállate! ¡Nosotros seguiremos luchando hasta que nuestros cuerpos se detengan!" Dijo Setsuna muy serio

"Como ustedes quieran ya decidieron su camino, El Camino de los Perdedores" Dijo El Joven Misterioso

"Nosotros no escogimos el Camino de los Perdedores, si no el Camino hacia el Verdadero Futbol, el cual es guiado por Raimon" Dijo Daniel

"¿Verdadero Futbol? ¡No me Hagan reír, Terminemos esto de una vez!" Dijo El Joven Misterioso muy serio y después de soltar una pequeña risa

"Como Quieras, Vamos Setsuna" Dijo Hera muy serio

"¡Sí!" Respondió Setsuna y luego él y Hera se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el joven misterioso

Mientras que ambos corrían hacia el joven misterioso, una aura oscura empezó a surgir de sus espaldas

"Líder del Zodiaco, Leo" Dijo Setsuna invocando a su avatar

"Diosa del Espacio Celestial, Venus" Dijo Hera invocando también a su Avatar y rápidamente se dirigieron al joven misterioso

"Eso no servirá contra mí, Recuerden quien les enseño a usar sus avatar" Dijo El joven misterioso con un tono agresivo y luego este levanta muy alto su pierna y da un fuerte patada al balón y este se dirige a Setsuna y Hera con gran fuerza

"Un Tiro normal no nos detendrá" Dijo Setsuna dirigiéndose al balón y intento atraparlo con el pecho y mientras su Avatar lo ayudaba pero era inútil contra ese disparo "¿Qué tipo de disparo es…?" Dijo Setsuna y el poderoso disparo lo mando a rodar por el suelo y luego se dirige hacia Hera

"¡Setsuna!" Dijo Hera preocupado por su amigo pero el poderoso disparo del balón también lo golpeo y lo manda hacia el suelo desmayado

"No Puede ser y Ambos tenían Avatar…" Susurro Daniel asombrado

"Ya Entienden esta es la diferencia entre Los Perdedores y Los Ganadores…" Dijo El Joven Misterioso tomando otra vez el balón con el pie

"No Me Vengas Con eso, Mientras yo continúe de pie no nos rendiremos" Dijo Daniel muy serio

"Eso Se arregla fácil" Dijo el Joven Misterioso y luego este da otra tremenda patada al balón y golpea con una devastadora fuerza a Daniel mandándolo desmayado al suelo

"Daniel…No Puede ser…Solo el…" Susurro Setsuna muy herido tirado en el suelo

"Bien sigues consiente, Quiero que entregues un mensaje a Satoru Endo" Dijo El Joven Misterioso de una forma macabra

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento de los Súper Once, estos estaban entrenando arduamente para la final del Torneo Thunder, Ahora Kazemaru tenía el balón y corría rápidamente a la portería de Endo

"No te Dejare Avanzar" Dijo Teres poniéndose en frente de Kazemaru para detenerlo

"¡Goenji!" Susurro Kazemaru dando un pase a Goenji el cual este recibe y esta frente a la portería de Endo

"Sal ¡Guerrero Explosivo, Blazer!" Grito Goenji el nombre de su Avatar

"¡El Gran Demonio!" Dijo Endo también invocando a su Avatar

"¡Allá Voy!" Dijo Goenji y luego este da una fuerte patada al balón y el Guerrero Explosivo, Blazer siguió el balón impulsándolo

"¡La Gran Mano!" Dijo Endo lanzando la mano del Gran Demonio hacia delante y luego detiene el balón fácilmente

"Ambos son increíbles, ¡Ahora tenemos en nuestro equipo dos usuarios de Avatar!" Dijo Fidio emocionado

"Si, Ahora seguro podremos ganar contra Los Relámpagos Oscuros" Dijo Kuritmatsu

"Un Avatar…" Susurro Takeda algo frustrado

Luego vino Haruna con su computadora en las manos y con una expresión de sorprendida

"¡Todos tienen que ver esto, Son los Resultados del Los Relámpagos Oscuros vs La Secundaria Sengoku Ninja!" Dijo Haruna sorprendida

"¿Qué Pasa, Haruna?" Dijo Kido

"Como esperábamos Los Relámpagos Oscuros Ganaron…pero ganaron con una victoria de 50 Goles" Dijo Haruna sorprendiendo a todos

"¿¡50!?" Dijeron todos sorprendidos

"¡Eso no Puede ser, es una gran diferencia contra el partido contra nosotros!" Dijo Goenji sorprendido

"Los jugadores de Sengoku Ninja acabaron la mayoría heridos y los jugadores de los Relampagos Oscuros apenas se movieron de sus posiciones" Dijo Haruna un sorprendida

"Relámpago Oscuro… ¡Detendré Sus Disparos con mi Avatar!" Dijo Endo muy serio

"¡Satoru!" Dijo El Entrenador Daiske llamando a Endo

"Eh… ¿Qué Pasa, Abuelo?" Pregunto Endo esperando la respuesta

"Quiero que dejes de usar tu Avatar" Dijo Daiske sorprendiendo a Endo

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¡Con el podre detener los disparos de Relámpago Oscuro!" Dijo Endo todavía sorprendiendo

"¿Podrás Detenerlos?...Recuerda el Partido contra la Secundaria Zeus" Dijo Daiske

"Eh….El Partido contra Zeus…" Susurro Endo recordando como Hera derroto a su Gran Demonio y su técnica

"Recuerda que Los Relámpagos Oscuros son mucho más fuertes que la Secundaria Zeus y tu Avatar no podrá detener sus disparos, pero La Mano Fantasma los detendrá" Dijo Daiske sorprendiendo aun mas a Endo

"¿La Mano Fantasma?" Dijo Endo confundido

"Si, En el Partido contra Zeus evolucionaste aun más La Mano Fantasma aun nivel que nunca había visto en mi vida, Por eso quiero que Trabajes en tu Mano Fantasma hasta que pueda evolucionar más allá del Límite" Dijo Daiske muy serio

"Más Allá del Límite…" Susurro Endo observando su mano

"¡Endo!" Grito Aki para llamar la atención de Endo

"¿Qué pasa, Aki?" Pregunto Endo confundido

"Te llama Aphrodi por Teléfono" Dijo Aki dándole su Teléfono a Endo

"Aphrodi…¿Qué Pasa?" Dijo Endo tomando el teléfono de Aki

"Endo…Necesito que vengas al hospital lo más rápido posible" Dijo Aphrodi muy serio por Teléfono

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Endo confundido

"Necesito mostrarte Algo…por cierto….Trae a Marco y Takeda" Dijo Aphrodi por teléfono todavía con un tono muy serio

"Está bien, Adiós" Se despidió Endo y luego colgó el Teléfono y se lo entrego a Aki

"¿Qué Quería, Endo?" Pregunto Goenji

"Quiere que vaya al hospital y que Marco y Takeda me acompañen" Dijo Endo

"¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Marco confundido

"No lo sé, Dijo que quería mostrarnos algo, así que mejor vamos" Dijo Endo

"Bien, Vamos" Dijo Takeda

"Bien yo quiero ir, Hermano" Dijo Kira muy alegre

"Bien si quieres puedes venir" Dijo Takeda a su Hermana

"Bien" Dijo Kira alegre

Luego los Cuatro fueron al hospital donde estaba Aphrodi y este los estaba esperando en la entrada del Hospital

"Bien Por fin Llegaron" Dijo Aphrodi seriamente

"¿Para qué nos pediste venir?" Dijo Marco

"Síganme, pero les advierto lo que verán no les agradara" Dijo Aphrodi continuado seriamente

Momentos Después Endo, Marco y Takeda siguieron a Aphrodi a una habitación del hospital y no pudieron creer con lo que se encontraron

"¡N-No…Puede ser…!" Dijo Endo sorprendido al ver a Setsuna, Daniel y Hera en camas de hospital y además parecían muy heridos

"¿¡Que es esto…Daniel!?" Dijo Marco sorprendido al ver a su capitán en Cama

"¿¡Que Rayos les paso!?" Dijo Kira también sorprendida al igual que todos

"No lo sé, Yo solo supe que se habían herido muy fuerte y que estaban en esta habitación" Dijo Aphrodi también algo frustrado por su compañero Hera

"Fue Nakamura…" Susurro alguien y resulto ser Setsuna que continuaba algo herido

"¡Setsuna!" Dijo Endo rápidamente corriendo al lado de la cama de su compañero herido

"Endo…EL que nos hizo esto…tenía un mensaje para ti y…Takeda…" Dijo Setsuna con un gran esfuerzo

"¿Un Mensaje para mi…y Takeda?" Dijo Endo confundido

"Si…Dijo que…Ustedes y El se encontraran…muy pronto…" Dijo Setsuna y luego este simplemente se desmaya

"¡Setsuna! ¡Setsuna!" Dijo Endo intentando despertarlo pero era inútil

"Que tu, Takeda y El se encontraran pronto… ¿Qué significara?" Dijo Marco confundido

"No lo sé, pero el que hizo esto lo hare pagar" Dijo Endo muy furioso y frustrado

"No Puede ser…Sera que El hizo esto" Pensó Takeda muy furioso

"Hermano…"Susurro Kira observando la expresión de su hermano

Momentos Después todos estaban en la salida del Hospital mientras pensaban muy frustrados por sus compañeros

"Bien les deseo la mayor suerte y espero su victoria, Ojala pudiera ir con ustedes pero mis heridas aun no curan" Dijo Aphrodi muy frustrados

"No te preocupes, Aphrodi, nosotros no dejaremos que el que hizo esto se salga con la suya" Dijo Endo muy serio

Momentos Después Takeda, Endo, Marco y Kira regresaron al campo de entrenamiento de Raimon rápidamente y ahí Takeda, Endo y Marco empezaron a entrenar después de contarle todo a sus compañeros

Ahora mismo Marco tenía el balón y avanzaba rápidamente a la portería de Endo

"No Voy a dejar el que hizo esto se salga con la suya, por mi Compañero de Equipo y Amigo, Daniel ¡Me Hare Mas Fuerte!" Pensó Marco mientras avanzaba rápidamente a la portería de Endo y luego realizo su técnica especial "Embestida Poderosa"

"Necesito Completar la Nueva Evolución de La Mano Fantasma para poder derrotar a Relámpago Oscuro y Vengar a mis Amigos ¡Cueste lo que Cueste! ¡Autentica Mano Fantasma!" Pensó Endo realizando su Técnica especial pero esta se hizo pedazos y entro un gol

"Parece que Endo y Marco tienen una expresión diferente el día de hoy" Dijo Kira mirando los rostros de Marco y Endo

"No me sorprende, están furiosos por lo que paso a sus amigos" Dijo Aki algo preocupada

"Espero que esto no afecto en su manera de jugar" Dijo Natsumi también preocupada

"Igual Yo, Nunca había visto a Satoru así" Dijo Fuyuppe también preocupada

Ahora el que tenía el balón era Takeda dirigiéndose rápidamente a la portería de Rococó pero rápidamente Domon y Ichinose se pusieron en frente del para detenerlo

"No te dejaremos pasar" Dijo Domon haciendo que Takeda pusiera una cara muy seria

"No puedo perder, Necesito hacerme más fuerte para poder derrotarlo y ¡Destruirlo! ¡Necesito Mas Poder!" Pensó Takeda muy furioso y rápidamente se dirige a Ichinose y Domon y luego lanza a estos hacia el suelo bruscamente

"¡Eso Duele!" Dijo Ichinose algo herido por el golpe de Takeda

"¡Impacto de la Muerte G5!" Grito Takeda realizando su técnica especial y mandándola hacia la portería de Rococó

"¡Mano de Resistencia!" Dijo Rococó deteniendo el disparo de Takeda fácilmente con su técnica

"¡No!" Dijo Takeda muy frustrado

"¡Takeda! ¿Qué tipo de manera de jugar es esa? ¡Lastimaste a Domon y Ichinose!" Dijo Kido Llamando la atención de Takeda

"Eh…Lo Siento, es que no estoy pensando bien" Dijo Takeda disculpándose con Ichinose y Domon y luego este se alejo un poco del campo de entrenamiento

"Takeda…" Susurro Endo observando a su compañero

"Hermano no me digas que estas pensando en el…" Pensó Kira observando triste a su Hermano sin darse cuenta que un misterioso joven pasaba cerca del campo de Raimon con un balón en sus manos

"Que Necesito para poder obtener lo necesario para destruirlo a El" Susurro Takeda muy frustrado

Ahora Toramaru estaba frente a la portería de Rococó con un balón y listo para disparar el balón

"Bien, Alla voy" Dijo Toramaru

"Bien ¡Adelante!" Respondió Rococó pero justo antes de que Toramaru disparara, de repente un balón de futbol se dirigía hacia Rococo con velocidad y fuerza monstruosa

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Endo al ver el balón y rápidamente este choca con Rococó y este intenta atraparlo con sus manos pero era muy difícil

"¿Qué tipo de tiro es este?" Dijo Rococó y luego el poderoso disparo entro en la portería con una gran fuerza

"¿Quién hizo eso?" Pensó Takeda impresionado

"Vaya has logrado tocar el balón, estoy impresionado la mayoría ni siquiera está cerca de hacer eso" Dijo una voz misterioso que todo el equipo escucho pero Takeda y Kira fueron los más impresionados

"¡Esa Voz…!" Pensó Takeda bastante sorprendido de escuchar esa voz

"¿Quién Dijo eso?" Pregunto Goenji confundido

"Estoy aquí" Dijo otra vez la misteriosa voz y rápidamente todos vieron a una joven de cabello azul oscuro con una forma puntiaguda en la parte del frente tiene un pequeño mechón que le sobresale y detrás de sus orejas tiene otros dos mechones y además unos friso ojos rojos brillantes y tenia puesto el uniforme de Relámpago Oscuro

"¡Si tenía Razón! ¡Es El!" Pensó Takeda muy impresionado al igual que Kira

"Mucho Gusto, Satoru Endo, espero que mi saludo no haya sido muy brusco" Dijo El Joven Peli azul con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"Ese Uniforme… ¡Eres Jugador de Relámpago Oscuro!" Pregunto seriamente Endo

"En Realidad Si, Soy el Nuevo Capitán del mejorado Relámpago Oscuro" Dijo el Joven de Ojos Rojos dejando a todos impresionados

"El Nuevo Capitán de Relámpago Oscuro…No Puede ser" Pensó Kira algo triste y recordando las imágenes de los jugadores de Sengoku Ninja tirados en el suelo

"Ahora el asunto para que he venido hasta aquí, Satoru Endo" Dijo el Joven de Ojos Rojos apuntando hacia Endo

"Eh… ¿Yo?" Dijo Endo confundido

"He Venido Aquí para Retarte a un Desafío para ver las habilidades del Capitán de Los Súper Once, Lo Mas Fuertes del mundo, Entonces ¿Aceptas?" Dijo el Joven de Ojos Rojos con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Bien, Yo…" Dijo Endo pero justamente antes de terminar su frase Takeda se puso en frente de Endo "Takeda…"

"Por Favor, Capitán Déjeme a mi Aceptar ese Desafío" Dijo Seriamente Takeda dejando a todos impresionados

"Natsu, Por Fin Apareciste, Bueno no me importa que tu Aceptes el Desafío el resultado será el mismo" Dijo el Joven de Ojos Rojos llamando a Takeda por su primer nombre

"¿Se Conocen?" Dijo Endo confundido

"Si, Por Desgracia" Dijo Takeda algo furioso

"No se los has dicho, ¿Qué Pasa?, No te gusta que tus compañeros se enteren de Quien Soy" Dijo El Joven de Ojos Rojos

"¿Dinos quién es?" Pregunto Endo a Takeda seriamente

"Bien, El es…Mi Hermano, Hyoga Takeda" Dijo Takeda dejando a todos impresionados

"¿Qué…Tu Hermano?" Dijo Endo sorprendido al igual que todos

"Bien Ya Basta de Sorpresas empecemos ese Desafío, Hermano" Dijo Hyoga de manera algo tenebrosa

Luego ambos fueron al campo de Futbol mientras los demás se alejaban y observaban seriamente su Desafío entre Hermanos

"Por Favor, Hyoga quiero que veas el Verdadero Futbol" Pensó Kira al ver a sus dos hermanos luchar

"Bien, Las Reglas son estas el primero en anotar un gol en su Portería Gana ¿Está Bien?" Dijo Hyoga a su Hermano

"Bien, Entonces Comencemos" Dijo Seriamente Natsu Takeda

"Bien, Yo Comenzare, Demuéstrame que tan fuerte te has hecho, Natsu" Dijo Hyoga Seriamente

"Ya lo Veras" Dijo Takeda furioso a su Hermano y Rápidamente se dirige hacia Hyoga para quitarle el balón con gran rapidez pero este misteriosamente aparece detrás de Takeda dejándolo sorprendido

"¿Cómo Hizo eso?" Dijo Fidio sorprendido

"Ni Siquiera pude verlo" Dijo Tsunami también sorprendido

"No me Rendiré" Pensó Takeda y Rápidamente cambia de curso y se dirige nuevamente a Hyoga pero misteriosamente hace lo mismo

Takeda continúa sucesivamente sus ataques contra Hyoga en un intento de quitarle el balón pero era inútil pero Hyoga seguía apareciendo detrás de el

"¿Cómo Rayos hace eso?" Dijo Endo sin entender

"Yo lo entiendo con verlo tantas veces, Simplemente está girando a su alrededor a gran velocidad, pero Takeda no puede verlo por su ira contra el" Dijo Kido explicando

"Hermano…"Pensó Kira preocupada por Natsu Takeda

"Bueno si no puedo atraparlo de forma normal usare esto…" Susurro Takeda muy serio luego este da un pequeño grito y de él empieza a surgir una pequeña aura oscura

"Eso…" Dijo Goenji impresionado

"¡Un Avatar! ¡Takeda tiene un Avatar!" Dijo Endo impresionado pero de repente el aura de Takeda se desvanece en el aire dejando a todos sorprendidos

"¡No Puede ser…Supone que ya estaba completo!" Pensó Takeda también sorprendido pero de repente el siento algo en el pecho y resulta ser el balón "¿Qué?"

"Ya me canse de esquivarte, así que ve a mi portería y trata de meter un gol, si es que puedes" Dijo Hyoga con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

"Como Quieras, Pero esta vez no podrás detenerme" Dijo Takeda y luego rápidamente se dirigió a la portería de Hyoga y realizo su técnica especial "¡Impacto de la Muerte G5!"

El Poderoso disparo se dirigió a la portería pero de repente para sorpresa de todos Hyoga había aparecido en frente del disparo de Takeda y lo detuvo fácilmente con la pierna dejando a todos sin palabras incluso al mismo Natsu

"E-Eso…N-No Puede Ser…" Tartamudeo Takeda sin palabras para describirlo

"El Detuvo El Impacto de la Muerte con solo una pierna…" Dijo Roniejo impresionado

"El Capitán no pudo detenerlo con la Captura Fantasma" Dijo Someoka sin palabras

"Bien, Ya me canse de este Desafío" Dijo Hyoga de una manera aterradora luego este levanta un poco el balón y da una fuerte patada que dirige el balón con fuerza y velocidad impresionante que destruye el suelo y al final anota un tremendo gol a la portería de Takeda

"Que Disparo tan poderoso…" Pensó Takeda viendo la marca en el suelo del campo hasta la portería

"Ustedes son tan débiles como los chicos a los cuales vencí unos amigos suyos si recuerdo bien" Dijo Hyoga

"¿Qué? ¡Tú Fuiste quien hirió a Daniel y los demás!" Dijo Marco seriamente y furioso

"Ellos eran traidores que se interponían en mi objetivo… ¡La Destrucción del Futbol!" Dijo Hyoga de una manera aterradora dejando a todos impresionados

"¿La Destrucción del Futbol?... ¿Por qué Quieres algo así?" Dijo Endo sin poder creerlo

"Yo no tengo que explicarte nada, ¡Nos Volveremos a ver en el Torneo Thunder!" Dijo Seriamente Hyoga y luego este se fue caminando mientras todos lo observaban

"Hyoga Takeda…." Susurro Endo seriamente aquí es donde empieza el Desafío Final de una vez por fin…

Continuara


	24. ¡El Pasado de Takeda!

**Capitulo 24: ¡El Pasado de Takeda! **

Los Súper Once estaban muy preocupados por su oponente en la final del Torneo Thunder, El Nuevo Capitán de Relámpago Oscuro y Hermano de Kira y Natsu Takeda, Hyoga Takeda, Luego del enfrentamiento con su Hermano este dijo que su objetivo era la Destrucción del Futbol, como lidiaran Los Súper Once contra esta amenaza

Ahora Los jugadores de Raimon estaban discutiendo sobre Hyoga, mientras que Takeda estaba sentado en la banca aun impresionado por el poder de su Hermano

"Increíble, el se fue hace tiempo y aun sigo sintiendo algo de miedo" Dijo Toramaru temblando un poco

"No Puedo creer que nos enfrentaremos en la final" Dijo Kuritmatsu también con miedo

"Dejen de decir tonterías tan solo es un enemigo" Dijo Fudo

"Si, pero aun así sigue siendo muy poderoso" Dijo Goenji

"No creo que ninguno de nosotros este a su nivel" Dijo Kido también deprimido

"Ninguno de nosotros…" Susurro Takeda con la mirada triste y muy deprimido y furioso mientras su Hermana y Endo lo observaban

"Hermano…" Susurro Kira observando a su Hermano deprimido

"Takeda…" Susurro También Endo al ver a su compañero

"Entonces esto significa que no podremos ganar la final del Torneo Thunder…" Dijo Fidio también triste

"Parece que el encuentro con Hyoga, solo los deprimió" Pensó Daiske observando al equipo de Raimon

"¡No se Rindan!" Dijo de repente Endo y sorprendido a todo su equipo

"Endo…Como continuas tan animado no viste el temible poder de Hyoga, imagina contra todo su equipo" Dijo Roniejo intentando entrar a razón a Endo

"Eso no me importa, Hyoga…El Lastimo a mis amigos y además el planeo destruir el Futbol, no me importa que tan fuerte sea yo lo enfrentare" Dijo Endo muy serio

"Pero es imposible ganar contra alguien contra el" Dijo Teres

"Te Dije que no me importa, Yo lo enfrentare por mis amigos que el lastimo, por los que se lastimaron para que llegáramos aquí, No voy a dejar que todos sus esfuerzos sean en vano incluso si intenta derrotarme con todo su poder yo usare todo mi poder para levantarme y ganarles incluso si tengo que hacerlo solo ¡Yo no me rendiré!" Dijo Endo muy seriamente dejando a todo su equipo con los ojos abiertos

"Satoru…" Susurro Fidio también sorprendido

"Endo…Tiene razón no podemos dejar que esto se quede así, seguiremos luchando no importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo" Dijo Goenji apoyando a su Capitán

"Tienes razón, por Tachimukai y Aphrodi que nos ayudaron a llegar hasta aquí" Dijo Kido ya animado al parecer igual que todo el equipo

"¡Entonces Ganaremos!" Dijo Endo muy animado y animando a todo su equipo

"¡Ganaremos!" Dijo casi todo el Equipo de Raimon muy animado como su Capitán

"Animo a todo su equipo con palabras, Es Igual que ti, Daiske" Dijo Hibiki a Daiske

"Si, pero tiene que aprender algo muy importante antes del partido contra Relámpago Oscuro" Dijo Daiske muy serio

"Endo…" Susurro Takeda observando a Endo todavía con su mirada triste

"Bien escuchen todos si esta es su decisión no me voy a aponer todos vayan a descansar y mañana entrenaremos más fuerte que nunca para Ganar" Dijo seriamente Daiske animando aun mas al equipo de Raimon

"¡Sí!" Respondieron los miembros animados del club de Raimon

Momentos después todos se habían ido a descansar a sus casas excepto algunas personas, ahora mismo Takeda estaba entrenando en el campo de futbol de Raimon en donde no había nadie excepto el

"Si quiero derrotarlo, necesito ser mucho más fuerte" Pensó Takeda imaginando que enfrente de la portería estaba su Hermano y luego dio una fuerte patada al balón y este se dirigía a la portería pero justo antes de entrar este se desvía y termina fuera de la portería

"Rayos" Dijo muy frustrado Takeda mientras una misteriosa persona tomaba el balón

"Parece que por fin te propusiste a entrenar" Dijo Endo el cual era quien había tomado el balón

"Endo… ¿Qué Haces Aquí?" Pregunto Takeda muy serio

"Lo Mismo que tu vine a entrenar pero me sorprendí al verte aquí, pero ese disparo se desvió antes de entrar a la portería, ¿Qué te pasa, Takeda?, Tu no fallas un tiro así de fácil" Dijo Endo muy seriamente a Takeda

"Es que…" Dijo Takeda algo frustrado y apretando fuertemente su puño

"Es por tu Hermano ¿Verdad?" Dijo Endo ya respondiendo su propia pregunta

"Si, No puedo dejar de pensar en él, su increíble poder" Dijo Takeda recordando el rostro de su Hermano

"Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en él y en especial sus palabras que iba a Destruir el Futbol, como si tuviera un odio profundo hacia el…Tu sabes algo sobre eso…" Dijo Endo seriamente

"Si…Para el…El Futbol destruyo su vida" Dijo Takeda sorprendiendo a Endo

"¡Destruyo su Vida! ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo como eso?" Dijo Endo sorprendido

"Todo empezó cuando éramos pequeños…cuando el aun creía que el Futbol era divertido" Dijo Takeda empezando a recordad su infancia

Flashback de Takeda (Narrado por el)

En esos tiempos era verano y Takeda y sus hermanos Vivian en una casa de dos pisos y color rojo con varias habitaciones y ellos estaban en el patio de atrás en eso tiempos Takeda era muy pequeño vestía un pantalón corto verde y un suéter de color rojo

"No puedes atraparme" Dijo un pequeño Takeda escondió detrás de un árbol

"Si lo hare" Dijo la voz de una niña que resulto ser Kira que también era pequeña y vestía un vestido corto de color rosado y rojo y estaba corriendo buscando a Takeda

"Te dije que no puedes" Dijo el pequeño Takeda saliendo detrás del árbol y corriendo de su hermana

"Detente ahí, Hermano" Dijo la pequeña Kira persiguiendo a su Hermano

"No" Respondió el pequeño Takeda corriendo sin ver hacia donde veía y luego choca con alguien que resulto ser un pequeño Hyoga que vestía un suéter color azul y plateado y unos pantalones cortos color verde oscuro

"Hermano" Dijo feliz el pequeño Takeda

"Te atrape, Hermano" Dijo el pequeño Hyoga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"En esos tiempos, Yo, Hyoga y Kira éramos felices no había nada que nos separa" Narro Takeda a Endo

"Bien continuemos jugando" Dijo la pequeña Kira y luego esta fue a ocultarse

"Está bien, vayan a ocultarse" Dijo Hyoga

"Está bien" Dijo Takeda y luego este fue a ocultase detrás de unos árboles pero de repente un objeto cae en su cabeza sorprendiendo y causándole un pequeño dolor "Auch, ¿Qué me cayó en la cabeza?"

"Hermano, ¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Kira mirando el misterioso objeto que le había caído en la cabeza de su hermano

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se detuvieron?" Dijo Hyoga también mirando el misterioso objeto que resulto ser un balón de futbol

"En ese momento Fue cuando por primera vez había visto un balón de futbol" Narro Takeda seriamente

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Hyoga algo confundido

"No lo sé, pero parece que estaba en el árbol y me cayó en mi cabeza" Dijo el pequeño Takeda sobándose la cabeza

"Bueno parece una pelota, vamos a jugar" Dijo Kira emocionada

"Si eso quieres, Kira" Dijo Hyoga sonriendo

Luego los tres empezaron a jugar con la pelota pero en esos días no sabían jugar Futbol, así que ellos se pasaban el balón con las manos

"Allá va, Kira" Dijo Hyoga y luego este le lanza el balón con sus mano y Kira corría hacia el

"Lo Tengo" Dijo la pequeña Kira emocionada y luego esta intenta atraparlo con las manos pero se resbala y el balón se va rodando por el suelo

"Estas Bien, Kira" Pregunto Takeda preocupado

"Si, Vamos a buscar la Pelota" Dijo Kira alegre

"Si" Dijo el pequeño Hyoga

Los tres fueron a buscar la pelota pero cuando la encontraron vieron a un hombre de cabello azul oscuro rosto, ojos verdes claro que vestía un suéter azul claro debajo de una chaqueta negra, pantalones largos color marrón y unos zapatos negros y además tenía el balón en sus manos

"¡Papa!" Dijo Kira emocionada dando en claro que ese Hombre era su padre

"Hola, ¿Qué están haciendo los tres?" Pregunto el Padre de los tres Hermanos

"Estábamos jugando con esa pelota que encontramos" Dijo Takeda a su padre

"Con este Balón de Futbol" Dijo El Padre de los Hermano y los sorprendió un poco

"¿Un Balón de Futbol?" Dijo Takeda sorprendido

"Si, y se juega así" Dijo el Padre de Takeda y luego este empezó a jugar con el balón de Futbol manejándolo con sus pies

"Increíble, puedo intentarlo" Pregunto Hyoga emocionado

"Claro, ahí va" Dijo el Padre de Hyoga y sus hermanos y luego el da un pequeño pase y Hyoga intercepta perfectamente y empieza a manejar el balón con la cabeza y luego algunas pequeñas acrobacias en sus pies

"Vaya eres muy bueno" Dijo el Padre de Hyoga y sus hermanos impresionado por su hijo que manejaba con tanta facilidad el balón

"Ahora déjame a mí, Hermano" Dijo Takeda emocionado y Hyoga le da el balón el hace casi lo mismo y luego da un salto alto y patea fuertemente el balón y este choca con gran fuerza contra el árbol

"Increíble, mis dos Hermanos son muy buenos en el Futbol" Dijo Kira emocionado

"Si ambos son increíbles con el balón y eso que apenas lo conocen" Dijo el Padre de los tres Hermanos muy emocionado

"¿Qué Hacen todos aquí?" Dijo una voz femenina y luego todos vieron y era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color rojo, vestida con una camisa purpura claro, unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos deportivos blancos

"Estamos jugando con un balón de Futbol que encontramos, mis Hermanos son muy buenos, Mama" Dijo Kira emocionada dejando en claro que esta mujer era su madre

"¿En serio?, apuesto que cuando crezcan serán muy buenos jugadores de Futbol a nivel nacional" Dijo la Madre de Kira y sus hermanos emocionado

"¿Nivel Nacional?" Dijo Hyoga confundido

"Si, cuando sean de nivel nacional podrán enfrentarse a los más fuertes en un partido de Futbol, pero recuerden en todo momento el Futbol no importa si ganas o pierdes, lo importante es divertirse" Dijo El Padre de los tres Hermanos con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Si, El Futbol es Divertido!" Dijo Hyoga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Si, apuestos que los dos serán los mejores jugadores del mundo" Dijo la Madre de Los tres Hermanos abrazando a Hyoga y Takeda

Pausa en el Flashback de Takeda

"En esos momentos mi Hermano amaba el Futbol, como si fuera parte del…Se parecía a ti" Dijo Takeda con una sonrisa

"Parecía feliz…pero aun no entiendo, como alguien como él puede odiar el Futbol" Dijo Endo confundido

"Es Porque para el Futbol nos dio desgracia" Dijo Takeda muy serio

Continuando el Flashback de Takeda

"Mi Hermano y yo crecimos jugando Futbol desde aquel día, mi Hermano era muy bueno tanto que recibió la oportunidad de jugar muy famoso pero ese equipo tenía un partido muy importante en Estados Unidos y mi Hermano no quería faltar, pero nuestros padres tenían negocios todavía en Japón, así que para facilitad las cosas yo, Hyoga y Kira fuimos enviados a Estados Unidos con nuestros tíos y ellos irían el día del Partido" Narro Takeda seriamente

"¿En serio?" Dijo Endo sorprendido durante el Flashback

"Si, Luego llego el día del partido de Hyoga y los tres estábamos muy emocionados por ese día ya que era el día que llegarían nuestros padres para ver el partido" Narro Takeda

"Bien por fin es el día del gran partido de Hyoga y además llegaran nuestros padres para ver el partido" Dijo Kira muy emocionada

"Si, aunque ya es un poco tarde el partido casi empieza" Dijo Takeda confundido

"Si, pero no importa apuesto que llegaran a tiempo para el partido" Dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa en su rostro pero luego noto que un hombre que tenia lentes negros y estaba cubierto con chaqueta larga

"¿Ustedes son los hijos de los Takedas?" Pregunto El Hombre misterioso seriamente

"Si, ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué quiere?" Dijo Hyoga confundido

"Mi Nombre es Shi, y tengo una noticia para ti y tus hermanos" Dijo el Hombre misterioso

"¿Noticia? ¿A qué se refiere?" Dijo Takeda confundido y algo preocupado

"Bueno…Lo Siento…es que sus padres…" Dijo Shi dándoles una muy mala noticia a los tres hermanos que los hizo derramar muchas lágrimas y gritos

"No puede ser…no puede ser… ¡No Puede ser!" Grito de Ira y dolor Hyoga cayendo arrodillado al suelo derramando lagrimas al igual que sus hermanos

"Esa Noticia fue una de las peores experiencias de nuestras vidas…Nuestros Padres…habían…Muerto en el accidente de avión" Narro Takeda muy triste y furioso y sorprendiendo a Endo

"No puede ser…" Dijo Endo muy sorprendiendo durante el Flashback de Takeda

"Nuestro dolor nunca desapareció desde ese momento nosotros nos quedamos a vivir con nuestros tíos, pero el Futbol aun era importante para nosotros, pero a mi Hermano su personalidad había cambiado era más solitario pero continuo jugando Futbol solo por Kira, hasta el momento en que Los Súper Once de Japón ganaron la final del FFI" Narro Takeda seriamente el momento

Los tres hermanos estaban viendo la televisión de la gran final del Torneo de Futbol Frontera Internacional la mas emocionada era Kira mientras Hyoga tenía una mirada muy seria

"¡Si, Eso!" Dijo Kira emocionada al ver como Endo, Goenji y Toramaru anotaban un gol con su Impulso Jet en la portería de Pequeños Gigantes

"Bien, Ahora Japón es el Campeón Mundial" Dijo Takeda recibiendo un abrazo de su Hermana la cual estaba muy emocionada

"Esa Sonrisa…" Pensó Hyoga al ver el rostro de Endo en la televisión y el cual estaba sonriendo de felicidad y luego Hyoga se levanto y se fue a otra habitación mientras su Hermano lo observaba seriamente y luego lo siguió hasta la habitación

"¿Qué es lo te pasa?" Dijo Takeda seriamente y cerrando la puerta para que Kira no escuchara

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... ¿Qué pregunta es esa?...El Capitán de los Súper Once su sonrisa…Ellos disfrutan el Futbol sin ni siquiera saber el dolor que hubiera yo he sufrido…por ese estúpido Futbol que nos quito a nuestros padres" Dijo Hyoga muy furioso

"Hermano…" Susurro Takeda sin poder creerlo

"Pero Ahora ellos sufrirán…sentirán el dolor…conocí una persona que tiene el suficiente recursos para darme el poder para destruirlo…Adiós, Natsu" Dijo Hyoga seriamente y luego este salió por la puerta y mientras su Hermano lo observaba sin palabras para describirlo

Fin de Flashback

"Ese fue el última vez que lo vi hasta ahora, vine a Japón para buscarlo y descubrí a Nakamura pero en el proceso para encontrar a mi Hermano, empezó a odiar el fútbol hasta que te conocí…Satoru Endo…Ahora entiendes la razón… ¡Lo que Yo quiero hacer es destruir el Futbol de mi Hermano para que se arrepienta, Destruirlo a él!" Dijo Takeda seriamente tocando con fuerza su pecho

"Takeda…No sé si es la respuesta correcta pero… ¡La Verdadera Razón contra tu Hermano esta dentro de ti!" Dijo Seriamente Endo y luego este se retira y mientras Takeda se queda pensando

"¿Dentro de mi…?" Dijo Takeda confundido, estará listo para el Duelo Final contra Relámpago Oscuro…

Continuara…


	25. ¡Relámpago vs Relámpago, Parte 1!

**Capitulo 25: ¡Relámpago vs Relámpago, Parte 1! **

Los Súper Once habían realizando su entrenamiento más feroz, Ellos estaban listos para su enfrentamiento en la Final del Torneo Thunder contra Relámpago Oscuro, que su Capitán era Hyoga el Hermano de Takeda y Kira, el Cual su mayor deseo era destruir el Futbol

Luego de algunos días, el Equipo de Los Súper Once se encontraba en frente del Estadio donde se realizaría la Final del Torneo todos tenían una expresión muy seria en sus rostros

"¿Aquí es donde se realizara el La Final?" Pregunto Aki

"Si, es donde será el partido del Torneo Thunder" Dijo Haruna seriamente

"Aquí es…" Susurro Endo bastante serio

"Hermano…Aquí será nuestra Batalla" Pensó Takeda muy seriamente mientras que su Hermana que estaría en las bancas de Raimon lo observaba

"Hermano…" Pensó Kira observando a su Hermano con una expresión de preocupación

"Bien, Vamos a entrar" Dijo seriamente Daiske

"Si" Respondió el resto del Equipo de Raimon

El Equipo de Los Súper Once empezó a dirigirse a la entrada del Estadio al entrar se dieron cuenta de que había una gran multitud de gente incluso mucho más que en la final del Futbol Frontera Internacional

"Increíble…" Susurro Fidio asombrado de ver tanta gente

"Nunca había visto a tanta gente reunida en un estadio…" Dijo Sakuma sombrado también

"Bien dejen de estar aquí con esas caras, vayan a cambiarse el Partido comenzara dentro de poco" Dijo seriamente el Entrenador Daiske

"¡Si, Entrenador!" Dijeron todos los miembros de Raimon y luego estos fueron a los vestidores

Mientras en la parte alta del estadio estaban Nakamura y Hyoga observando como Los Súper Once llegaban

"Bien aquí se decidirá todo, Quien de ambos equipos es el más fuerte, ¿El Relámpago de Los Súper Once lleno de espíritu o El Relámpago de Relámpago Oscuro lleno de odio?" Dijo seriamente Nakamura

"Es serio necesitas pensarlo tanto, Yo no pienso perder, para que mi sueño pueda cumplirse debo… ¡Destruir a los Súper Once!" Dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y luego este se retira

Después de que el Equipo de Raimon se pusiera sus uniformes, estos salieron de los vestidores con una expresión de seriedad en cada uno

"¡Todos bienvenidos a la gran final del Torneo Thunder entre Los Súper Once y Los Relámpagos Oscuros! ¡El Partido comenzara dentro de poco!" Dijo con gran emoción el Narrador

"Bien escuchen, Voy a anunciar las posiciones del partido, Los Delanteros: Shuya Goenji" Dijo Daiske

"¡Sí!" Respondió Goenji seriamente

"Natsu Takeda" Dijo Daiske

"¡Sí!" Respondió Takeda seriamente

"Fidio Aldena" Dijo Daiske

"¡Sí!" Respondió Fidio seriamente

"Los Mediocampistas: Toramaru Utsunomiya" Dijo Daiske

"¡Si!" Respondió Toramaru seriamente

"Edgar Valtinas" Respondió Edgar seriamente

"Yuuto Kido" Dijo Daiske

"¡Sí!" Respondió seriamente Kido

"Los Defensas: Marco Fausto" Dijo Daiske

"¡Si, Señor!" Dijo seriamente Marco

"Heigoro Kabeyama" Dijo Daiske

"¡Sí!" Respondio Kabeyama

"Teres Tolue" Dijo Daiske

"¡Sí!" Respondió Teres seriamente

"Shiro Fubuki" Dijo Daiske

"¡Sí!" Respondió Fubuki seriamente

"Por Ultimo, Capitán y Portero: Satoru Endo" Dijo de ultimo el Entrenador Daiske

"¡Sí!" Respondió Endo también seriamente

"Bien escuchen, Este partido es muy importante y muchas cosas es tan en riesgo pero aun así, no olviden, ¡Nunca se Rindan!" Dijo Daiske animando a todo el equipo de Raimon

"¡Sí!" Respondieron todos los miembros de Raimon muy animados

"No se preocupen Setsuna, Daniel y Hera yo voy a vengarlos que les hicieron" Pensó Endo seriamente recordando a sus amigos heridos

"Satoru" Dijo Daiske llamando la atención de Endo

"Eh… ¿Qué pasa, Abuelo?" Pregunto Endo confundido

"Nunca olvides lo que es importante" Dijo Daiske con su puño apuntando a su pecho y luego este simplemente se va

"¿Lo que es importante?" Dijo Confundido Endo observando a su Abuelo

Luego Endo junto con el resto del equipo fueron al campo de Futbol donde también estaban Los Relampagos Oscuros que ya estaban en posición

"Veamos que tan buenas son tus habilidades en un Partido…Hermano" Pensó Hyoga con una sonrisa en su rostro y observando a Takeda

"¡El Partido Empieza! ¡Raimon da la patada de salida!" Dijo El Narrador muy emocionado

"¡Vamos, Takeda!" Dijo Goenji pero de repente Takeda con el balón avanza el solo al campo de Relámpago Oscuro

"Así que quieres enfrentarme tu solo, ¡Adelante!" Pensó Hyoga seriamente y luego él se dirige hacia su Hermano

"¡Takeda del equipo de los Súper Once se dirige al campo de Relámpago Oscuro él solo, pero el Capitán de Relámpago Oscuro se dirige hacia el!" Dijo el Narrador sorprendido

"¡Brillo Omega!" Grito Takeda realizando su técnica especial y esta se dirige hacia Hyoga con gran poder y velocidad "¡Intenta detener eso!"

De repente Hyoga pone una sonrisa y rápidamente detiene el Brillo Omega de Takeda simplemente con su pecho fácilmente dejando a todos impresionados

"Eso…Es Imposible…" Tartamudeo Takeda muy impresionado

"Bueno, creí que como mi Hermano tendrías mas habilidades pero me equivoque, así que no vales la pena" Dijo Hyoga con una expresión siniestra en su rostro

"No me vengas con eso, ¡Yo te Destruiré!" Dijo Takeda muy furioso y rápidamente se dirige hacia su Hermano

Hyoga pone su pie sobre el balón y lo lanza hacia atrás de él y este empieza a rodearse de una energía oscura con varios rayos oscuros a su alrededor y luego da un giro a su alrededor y da una fuerte patada al balón aumentado el resplandor oscuro

"Oscuridad Alfa" Grita Hyoga Lanzando el balón convertido en un temible rayo de oscuridad hacia Takeda

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Takeda sorprendido y rápidamente el rayo oscuro lo golpea fuertemente mandándolo al suelo y se dirige con gran velocidad y poder a la portería de Raimon

"¡Detengámoslo!" Grito Fubuki poniéndose en frente del disparo de Hyoga junto con los demás Defensas

"¡Sí!" Respondieron los demás defensas

"¡Autentico Ángel de Nieve!" Dijo Fubuki realizando su técnica de hielo

"¡Montaña Extrema!" Dijo Kabeyama realizando también su técnica

"¡Autentico Muro de Hierro!" Dijo Teres realizando su técnica también

"¡Muralla de Calor!" Dijo Marco también realizando su técnica igual que los demás

La Oscuridad Alfa de Hyoga paso a través de las técnicas de Raimon con una fuerza demoniaca destruyéndolas con facilidad

"¡Aquí Voy! ¡El Gran Demonio!" Grito Endo invocando a su poderoso Avatar y luego lanza su mano hacia delante con gran poder "¡La Gran Mano!"

La mano del Gran Demonio choco con gran fuerza contra La Oscuridad Alfa de Hyoga, pero rápidamente la Mano del Gran Demonio empezó a triturarse en pedazos al igual que todo su cuerpo

"¡N-No…Puedo…!" Luego la Oscuridad Alfa destruye al Gran Demonio de Endo y entra a la portería con gran poder

"¡GOL! ¡Hyoga de Los Relámpagos Oscuros anota un gol en la portería de Raimon superando a todos los Defensas y al Portero!" Comento muy impresionado el Narrador

"¿Qué tipo de tiro…Fue ese?" Dijo Endo mirando su mano cubierta por un guante que estaba todo desgarrado por el disparo de Hyoga

"¡No Puede ser!... ¿Cómo Demonios obtuviste tanto poder?" Dijo Takeda muy furioso levantándose del suelo

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero te lo diré, este poder lo obtuve gracias a mi odio al Futbol que me dejo superar mis limites! ¡Por esa razón no podrás ganarme, Tú no tienes un deseo suficientemente fuerte!" Dijo seriamente Hyoga deprimiendo a su Hermano

"Un Deseo suficientemente fuerte" Dijo Takeda tocando su pecho

"Hermano…" Susurro Kira observando el partido

Luego el partido se reanuda, Kido tiene el balón y se dirige rápidamente al campo de Relámpago Oscuro, pero con una velocidad impresionante Patrick se pone en frente suyo

"¡Vamos demuéstrenme algo mejor que el último partido!" Dijo seriamente Patrick

"¡Su Velocidad aumento en gran estado, pero aun así!" Pensó Kido seriamente y luego realizo su técnica "Autentico Balón de Ilusión"

Kido logra pasar a Patrick pero de repente vuelve a parecer en frente de él y con un movimiento le quita el balón

"Son Patéticos…pero veamos que más pueden hacer" Dijo Patrick luego le da el balón a Fidio mientras que Kido aun no podía creer su velocidad

"Bien quieres que dispare así que adelante, Toramaru, Edgar" Dijo Fidio avanzando hacia la portería de Relámpago Oscuro seguido por Edgar y Toramaru

"¡Vamos!" Dijeron Edgar y Toramaru acercándose a la portería junto con Fidio

"¡Espada Legendaria!" Gritaron los tres realizando su técnica combinada, La Gigantesca Espada de Oro se dirigía hacia la portería de Los Relámpagos Oscuros, donde estaba su portero Daiki

"¡Patrick le da el Balón a Raimon y estos aprovechan y lanzan un poderoso disparo a la portería de los Relámpagos Oscuros!" Dijo El Narrador esperando el resultado

Las Manos de Daiki se rodean de una energía oscura con varios relámpagos negros rodeándolas, luego una neblina oscura rodea toda la portería y a Daiki

"¡Captura de Pesadillas!" Grita Daiki mientras el balón entraba a la neblina y este apunta sus manos hacia él balón y luego múltiples manos de demonios detienes el disparo con gran Facilidad dejándolas en las manos de Daiki

"¡No Puede ser!" Dijo Fidio muy asombrado al igual que todo Raimon

"¡Siguen teniendo el mismo poder patético que antes!" Se Burlo Daiki del equipo de Raimon y luego este da una gran pata da al balón y lo recibe un joven de cabello purpura y ojos del mismo color

"¡Luego de detener el poderoso disparo de Los Súper Once, Daiki le da el balón a Kai y este se dirige con gran velocidad a la portería de Raimon!" Dijo el Narrador asombrado

"¡No los dejare pasar!" Dijo Goenji poniéndose en frente de Kai y mientras un aura oscura empezó a salir de su espalda lo cual indicaba que estaba invocando su Avatar

De repente Kai lanza el balón cielo y este se rodea de un aterrador poder rojo, luego Kai salta y da una fuerte patada el balón que apuntaba hacia Goenji

"¡Cometas Asesinos!" Grito Kai mientras el balón se dividía en varios cometas de color rojo y todos atacaron a Goenji lanzándolo al suelo y Kai avanzaba hacia la portería de Endo

"¡No…!" Susurro Goenji levantándose adolorido

"¡Capitán!" Dijo Kai pasándolo el balón a Hyoga y este lo intercepta perfectamente y luego Takeda se dirige hacia el

"¡Tú te equivocas en algo Hermano, Sitengo un deseo suficientemente fuerte es! ¡Destruirte a ti y a tu Futbol!" Dijo Furioso Takeda dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su Hermano

"¡Entonces Intenta quitarme el Balón con el Poder de ese Deseo!" Dijo Hyoga seriamente y esperando a su Hermano el cual se enfureció y de su espalda empezó a surgir una aura oscura

"¡Vamos!" Grita Takeda muy furioso pero de repente el aura desaparece y Hyoga esquiva fácilmente a su Hermano

"Como dije no vales la Pena" Dijo Hyoga ignorando a su Hermano y luego este da una fuerte patada al balón y este se dirige a la portería de Raimon en donde Endo observaba el disparo con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro

"¡Necesito detener ese balón, para poder vengar a mis amigos!" Dijo Seriamente Endo y luego realizo su técnica especial "Mano Fantasma"

El Balón choca con la Gran Mano Dorada pero rápidamente es destruida en pedazos y el balón está a punto de entrar a la portería pero de repente Fubuki se pone detrás y lo despeja con un cabezazo y no lo deja entrar a la portería

"¡No entra a la portería, El Balón no entra a la portería de Raimon gracias a Fubuki!" Dijo el Narrador muy emocionado

"Gracias, Fubuki" Dijo agradecido Endo

"No se preocupen, Capitán. Yo también lo ayudare a proteger la portería" Dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa levantándose del suelo

"¡No solo él, Endo! Nosotros también te ayudaremos a defender" Dijo Teres también apoyando a Endo

"Si, No importa cuántos disparos lancen te ayudaremos" Dijo Kabeyama también apoyando a su Capitán aunque un poco nervioso

"Como dijimos nosotros ganaremos" Dijo Marco de ultimo pero aunque detrás del estaba todo el equipo de Raimon con una sonrisa

"Recuerdas Endo, No estás solo nosotros también luchamos por nuestros amigos lado a lado" Dijo Kido

"Si, Sus Sentimientos están dándonos fuerzas para no rendirnos" Dijo Goenji con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Sus Sentimientos…" Susurro Endo recordando las palabras que le dijo su Abuelo antes del partido

Flashback de Endo

"Nunca Olvides lo que es Importante" Dijo Daiske apuntando a su pecho en el recuerdo de Endo

Fin de Flashback

"Los que es Importante…" Dijo Endo tocando su pecho y por fin pudo entender las palabras que le dijo su Abuelo y Luego este puso una gran sonrisa

"Parece que por fin Entendió" Dijo Daiske con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Momentos Después El Partido se Reanudo con un tiro de esquina de James de los Relámpagos Oscuros, este da una fuerte patada al balón y El que lo recibe es Hyoga y Takeda está frente de el

"Tú de Nuevo, Ya date por vencido es imposible vencerme" Dijo Hyoga burlándose de Takeda

"No, Yo nunca me rendiré hasta que te Destruya" Dijo Takeda dirigiéndose hacia su Hermano Pero de repente su Hermano aparece detrás del con el balón mientras que Takeda no podía creerlo

"Eres una Molestia" Dijo Hyoga seriamente mientras Takeda se quedaba quieto en el campo

"Acaso…No Puedo derrotar a mi Hermano" Pensó Takeda muy desilusionado

Sin sopórtalo más Kira se levanto de la banca y se puso a un lado del campo dejando a todos sorprendidos

"¡Natsu!" Grito Kira el primer nombre de Takeda llamando su Atención rápidamente

"Kira…" Susurro Takeda confundido por la intención de su Hermano

"Por Favor…Deja ese sentimiento de Destruitlo…y Por Favor… ¡Sálvalo!" Grita Kira dejando a sus dos Hermanos sorprendidos

"¿Salvarlo…?" Susurro Takeda sorprendido y confundido por las palabras de su Hermana

"Salvarme…No me hagas reír, Kira" Susurro Hyoga con una expresión muy seria en su rostro y luego rápidamente este realizo su demoniaca técnica "Oscuridad Alfa"

Rápidamente el Poderoso Disparo se dirige hacia Endo el cual tenía una sonrisa en rostro

"Por fin Entendí, Abuelo…Necesito dejar de pensar en la venganza de mis amigos…Lo que tengo que hacer es proteger sus deseos de Futbol…Esos Sentimientos están conmigo y Nunca debo olvidarlos" Pensó Endo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro recordando a sus amigos

De repente el Brazo derecho de Endo empieza a brillar con una gran luz dorada y luego este lo lanza hacia atrás y luego la gran luz Dorada se cargo de Relámpagos aun más brillantes y de repente dos gigantescas Alas Doradas aparecen en forma de V en esa gran luz que surgía de la mano de Endo

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Confundido Hyoga mientras su disparo se dirigía hacia la portería de Endo con gran poder

"¡Estos son los Sentimientos de Victoria de mis Amigos! ¡Mano Fantasma V!" Grita Endo lanzando la mano hacia delante y de ahí surge una gigantesca mano dorada, seguida por las Alas Doradas

La Oscuridad Alfa choca con las Gigantesca Mano Fantasma V y ahí es detenida con gran facilidad por la técnica más poderosa del Capitán de Raimon, Satoru Endo

"¡Lo Detuvo! ¡Endo detuvo la Poderosa Técnica de Hyoga con su nueva técnica especial! ¡Mano Fantasma V!" Grito De Emoción El Narrador

"No Puede ser…" Susurro Asombrado Hyoga de ver eso

"¡Bien Hecho, Endo!" Dijo Goenji felicitando a su Capitán

"¡Takeda!" Grita Endo dando un largo pase y este llega con gran poder hacia Takeda que por fin había entendido las palabras de su Hermana

"Kira, Gracias…Me diste la Razón…No debo destruir a Hyoga…Debo Salvarlo para que volvamos a Jugar Futbol Juntos" Pensó Takeda y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su Hermano que estaba frente a el

"Ven Hacia Mi, Hermano…Muestréame como piensas Salvarme" Se Burlo Hyoga con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

"¡Te Salvare Así, Hermano mío!" Grita Takeda mientras una poderosa Aura Oscura empezó a surgir de su espalda sorprendiendo a todos

La Aura Oscura luego fue cortada y dejo ver a un gran Caballero de Armadura Negra con toques de diamantes purpuras, con grandes hombreras negras de acero, manos cubiertas de guantes blancos, una cabeza cubierta por un casco negro con cuernos y podían verse sus ojos purpuras demoniacos y una cabello blanco que caía por detrás, en su mano derecha tenía una gran espada negra cubierta por símbolos purpuras extraños y además unas grandes alas plateadas de demonio y todo su cuerpo cubierto por una energía plateada

"Espadachín Justiciero, Demoniac" Grito Takeda invocando definitivamente su Avatar impresionando a todos

Takeda con el poder de su Avatar rápidamente paso a su Hermano fácilmente llegando rápidamente a la portería

"Ese es el Natsu Takeda que yo recordaba…" Pensó Hyoga con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Cuando estuvo frente de la portería, El Espadachín Justiciero levanto su Espada y en la punta afilada se libero un brillo dorado que rápidamente cubrió toda la espada, El Balón empezó a levitar en frente de Takeda mientras neblina lo cubría a su alrededor

"¡Sable de Justicia!" Grita Takeda dando una fuerte patada al balón y Su Avatar lo empieza a impulsar con su espada dándole una forma de espada Dorada con Máximo Poder

"¡Captura de Pesadillas!" Grito Daiki realizando su técnica oscura pero es destruida fácilmente por la Espada del Espadachín Justiciero, Demoniac y anota un gran Gol

"¡GOL! ¡Takeda de Raimon anota un poderoso Gol y empata el Marcador!" Dijo El Narrador con gran emoción

"¡Bien Hecho, Takeda!" Dijo Endo muy emocionado y animado por su compañero

"Ya Veras…Hermano usare este poder para poder salvarte" Pensó Takeda con una sonrisa de rostro y tocando su pecho

"Gracias, Hermano" Pensó Kira con una sonrisa y algunas lagrimas en su rostro

"Bueno no importa un Gol, Ahora mostraremos nuestro verdadero Poder" Susurro Hyoga con una sonrisa Maligna en su rostro, ¡La Verdadera Batalla Empieza Ahora!

Continuara…


	26. ¡Relámpago vs Relámpago, Parte 2!

**Capitulo 26: ¡Relámpago vs Relámpago, Parte 2! **

La Batalla Final entre Los Súper Once de Raimon contra el equipo final de Nakamura, Relámpagos Oscuros dirigidos por Hyoga, El Partido empezó difícil para Los Súper Once, pero Gracias a que Endo y Takeda entendieron que tenían que hacer liberaron sus nuevas habilidades, La Mano Fantasma V de Endo y el Avatar de Takeda, Espadachín Justiciero, Demoniac pero parece que esta batalla apenas empieza

Ahora Los Súper Once estaban celebrando unos momentos junto con Takeda gracias a su primer gol contra Los Relámpagos Oscuros

"¡Bien Hecho, Takeda! ¡Por Fin Lograste sacar tu Avatar!" Dijo Endo muy animado

"Gracias, Logre sacar a mi Avatar gracias a que Kira me mostro lo que tengo que hacer, ¡Salvarlo!" Dijo Takeda muy serio

"¡Bien! ¡Recuerda que nosotros te ayudaremos a completar ese deseo!" Dijo Endo muy animado

"¡Sí!" Dijo Takeda aceptando la ayuda de sus compañeros

Mientras a una pequeña distancia en el campo estaban Hyoga junto con los demás miembros de Relámpago Oscuro observando cómo celebraban sus enemigos

"Ellos estaña celebrando tanto por un solo gol, Que montón de patanes" Dijo Kai muy arrogante

"Al Contrario deberías felicitarlos ya que ellos fueron los primeros en meternos un gol" Dijo Hyoga sorprendiendo algo a su equipo

"¿Qué te pasa, Hyoga?, Pareces feliz porque nos metieron un gol" Dijo James confundido

"Es que es a así, Por fin enfrentare a un equipo que me obligara a pelear con me máximo poder" Dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

"No puede ser…Usaremos nuestro verdadero poder contra ellos" Dijo Daiki también confundido

"Es que ese es el punto, Caballeros" Dijo Nakamura que apareció en las bancas de Relámpago Oscuro

"¡Entrenador!" Dijeron todos los miembros de Relámpagos Oscuros excepto Hyoga

"Bien por fin es momento que mi sueño empiece" Susurro Hyoga con un aura maligna corriendo por su cuerpo

Momentos Después el partido se reanudo todos estaban en sus posiciones, Hyoga tenía el balón y espero el momento para atacar y luego el silbato suena y Takeda rápidamente se dirige hacia Hyoga

"¡Allá Voy, Hermano!" Dijo Takeda seriamente pero lo sorprendió que su Hermano le entregara el balón por voluntad propia

"Ataca a la portería si quieres, Después de todo para eso querías tu Avatar" Dijo Hyoga muy arrogante confundiendo a Takeda

"No sé qué planeas, Hermano pero por eso no me detendré" Pensó Takeda muy seriamente y rápidamente se dirige a la portería de Relámpago Oscuro porque ningún jugador de ese equipo se movía de sus posiciones

"¿Qué es esto?, Nuevamente Relámpago Oscuro se queda en el campo" Dijo El Narrador sorprendido y confundido

"¿Qué es lo que les pasa?, Pareciera que no les preocupa que Takeda anote un gol" Dijo Kido confundido

"No será… ¡Imposible!" Pensó Daiske sorprendido

"Que empiece la verdadera batalla…" Susurro Nakamura observando el partido y luego oprime un interruptor que tenía en la mano lo cual hizo que todos los jugadores de Relámpago Oscuro dieran un pequeño temblor en sus cuerpos

"Surge, ¡Espacian Justiciero, Demoniac!" Grito Takeda invocando a su poderoso Avatar

"!Takeda acaba de invocar su Avatar, Anotara otro gol y logra adelantarse en el marcador¡" Dijo El Narrador muy animado

"Ja… ¡Ahora que se inicie La Verdadera Batalla!" Grita Hyoga en medio del campo sorprendiendo a Los Súper Once

"¡Si, Capitán!" Dijeron todos los miembros de Relámpagos Oscuros

"¿Eh?...A que se refiere con eso" Dijo confundido Endo desde la portería

De repente Daiki el portero de Relámpago Oscuro de su espalda empezó a surgir una fuerte aura oscura, de la cual salió un hombre que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por metal negro con toques de dorado y se podía ver sus ojos cristalinos de color purpura y además al lado de sus brazos tenía dos mitades de un escudo gigantesco color platino oscuro

"Gran Defensor Definitivo, Domas" Grito el Portero Daiki invocando definitivamente un Avatar sorprendiendo a todos

"¡No Puede ser!" Dijo Takeda sorprendido al igual que todos

"¡El Portero tiene un Avatar!" Dijo Goenji muy sorprendido también

"¡Sorprendente El Portero Daiki ha logrado invocar un Avatar!" Dijo El Narrador muy sorprendido

"Eso significa que todo este tiempo no han usado su verdadero Poder" Dijo Haruna desde la banca observando sorprendida

"¡Adelante Dispara o Es que tienes Miedo!" Dijo Daiki desafiando a Takeda a disparar

"¡Ya Veras! ¡Sable de Justicia!" Grito Takeda lanzando su Técnica especial de Avatar a la portería de Relámpago Oscuro

Daiki cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego sus manos empezaron a brillar de color azul y su Avatar, Domas tomo las dos mitades de Escudos en sus brazos, Daiki unió sus manos lo cual hizo que su Avatar uniera las dos mitades de escudos formando un escudo gigantesco de metal que brillaba con grandes chispas

"¡Escudo Infinito!" Grito Daiki y luego el Sable de Justica choco contra los escudos de Domas y es detenido con Facilidad sorprendiendo a todos

"¡Ha Defendido! ¡Daiki logra detener el Poderoso disparo de Avatar de Takeda con su propio Avatar que había mantenido oculto!" Dijo El Narrador muy sorprendido

"¿Qué Demonios fue esa técnica…?" Dijo Takeda confundido y Asombrado

"Eso Fue el Escudo Infinito de Domas, La Defensa Definitiva que no puede ser atravesada por una espada" Dijo Daiki enojando a Takeda y Luego este da un largo pase con gran fuerza y lo toma un chico de cabello blanco y ojos cafés

"¡Karu obtiene el balón pasado por Daiki desde la portería y está en medio del campo pero Toramaru se dirige hacia el!"Comento el Narrador observando

"¡No te permitiré pasar!" Dijo Toramaru muy serio

"¡Ya lo Veremos!" Dijo Karu con una sonrisa en su rostro de repente de su espalda en empezó a surgir una fuerte aura oscura

Luego des aura oscura salió un tipo de dragón largo con manos delgadas y garras blancas y su cuerpo estaba totalmente rodeado de escamas gruesas color negro y tenía unos ojos color rojo oscuro y rodeado de un aura blanco brillante

"¡Serpiente Asesina Negra, Poison!" Grita Karu invocando un Avatar lo cual sorprendido a todos aun mas

"¿El También tiene un Avatar?" Grita Midorikawa sorprendido desde la banca

"Tienes dos usuarios de Avatar en su equipo…" Susurro Endo muy sorprendido

"No Me interesa que tengas un Avatar ye quitare ese balón" Dijo Toramaru mientras que Edgar y Fubuki se acercaban para ayudarlo

"¡No te dejaremos pasar, Por mi Honor de Caballero!" Dijo Edgar seriamente

"¿Por tu Honor? ¡Qué Tontería!" Dijo Karu furioso

De la Boca de Poison empezó a surgir una especie de Humo negro, luego este levanta en alto su cabeza y toma mucho aire mientras que Karu levantaba muy alto su pierna

"Poción Venenosa" Dijo Karu dando una fuerte patada al balón y Poison lanzo su Humo Venenoso detrás del balón y rápidamente lo cubrió mientras se dirigía a los jugadores de Raimon

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Fubuki observando la gigantesca pantalla de Humo que rápidamente los cubrió y sintieron varios impactos en sus cuerpos cuando el Humo se disipo vieron a Fubuki, Edgar y Toramaru en el suelo y a Karu con el Balón

"¡Ustedes son Patéticos enfrentarse al poder de un Avatar, Idiotas!" Dijo Karu desapareciendo su Avatar y mientras veía a Los Jugadores de Raimon en el suelo

"¡No!" Dijo Endo furioso al ver a sus compañeros heridos en el suelo

"¡Yo te Detendré!" Dijo Goenji dirigiéndose hacia Karu y mientras un Aura oscura salía de su espalda

"Lo siento, Pero tú no eres el que sigue" Dijo Karu luego este dio el balón a Kai que avanzaba por su lado y paso a Goenji fácilmente

"¡No Lo Dejen Pasar!" Ordeno Kido a los Defensas que quedaban y luego Teres y Marco se dirigieron hacia Kai

"Eso no será suficiente" Dijo Kai y mientras a él también le surgía un aura oscura en su espalda sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos

Surgió un Avatar con la misma forma que La Serpiente Asesina Negra, Poison. Las diferencias eran que el color de sus escamas era de color blanco, garras negras y ojos color verde oscuro

"¡Serpiente Asesina Blanca, Venom!" Grito Kai siendo el tercero en Relámpago Oscuro en invocar un Avatar

"¿¡También el!?" Grito Endo muy sorprendido al ver el tercer usuario de Avatar

"Aun así… ¡Autentico Muro de Hierro!" Grito Teres rápidamente utilizando su técnica de defensa

"¡Fortaleza Invencible!" Grito Marco también realizando su técnica de defensa

La Serpiente Asesina Blanca de Kai recolecto una energía azul en su boca y tomo un gran respiro mientras que Kai levantaba muy alto su pierna

"¡Rugido de Dragón!" Grito Kai pateando con fuerza el balón y su Avatar lanzo esa esfera azul en su boca que convirtió en ondas sónicas que siguieron el balón y destruyeron las técnicas de Marco y Teres fácilmente los cuales cayeron al suelo mientras Kai recuperaba el balón

"Como les dije no sería suficiente" Dijo Kai burlándose

"¡Kai, Dame el Balón!" Dijo Hyoga seriamente en frente de la portería de Raimon

"¡Si, Capitán!" Dijo Kai dándole un pase a Hyoga el cual el intercepta fácilmente

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, Hermanos?, Esos jugadores no tenían el nivel necesario para usar un Avatar" Dijo Takeda muy seriamente detrás de su Hermano

"Para explicártelo bien, Ellos se sometieron voluntariamente a utilizar El Modelo 3 para Convertirse en los Jugadores más fuertes del mundo" Dijo Hyoga muy seriamente

"¿Modelo 3? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Dijo Takeda muy confundido

"El Modelo 3…Es el mejor Programa de Mejoramiento que Une…El Modelo 1 que mejora las capacidades Físicas del usuario como la Velocidad, Agilidad y Fuerza el Cual usamos en Daniel de Los Toros" Dijo Hyoga muy seriamente sorprendiendo a Marco

"¿Qué Dijiste? ¿Acaso solo utilizaron Daniel como Conejillo de Indias?" Dijo Marco con mucha furia

"Podría Decirse…Y También utilizamos el Modelo 2 en Hera el cual mejora las técnicas especiales en un gran nivel" Dijo Hyoga muy seriamente

"¿Qué? ¡También Hera!" Dijo Endo algo furioso

"Gracias a Ambos Modelos pudimos crear versiones mejoradas las cuales fueron… ¡El Modelo 3 que fue instalado en todo el equipo de los Relámpagos Oscuros" Dijo Hyoga sorprendiendo a todo el equipo de Los Súper Once

"¿Qué…Todo el equipo?" Dijo Endo muy sorprendido ante lo que Dijo Hyoga

"Entonces…Todos ellos son Monstruos…" Dijo Kuritmatsu desde la banca muy asustado

"¿Hermano…? Por qué te dejas controlar por Nakamura?" Dijo Takeda furioso por lo que dijo su Hermano

"¿Controlarme?...No, Yo dejo que use eso en mi cuerpo para completar mi Mayor Deseo… ¡La Destrucción del Futbol!" Dijo Hyoga luego soltando una risa maligna

"¿Cómo Lograras La Destrucción del Futbol en solo un Partido?" Dijo Endo muy seriamente

"Lo Hare… ¡Destruyendo a Los Súper Once en frente de todo el mundo les mostrare el Sufrimiento que tiene el Futbol! ¡Especialmente a ti…Satoru Endo!" Grito Hyoga riendo mientras que una gigantesca aura oscura empezó a salir de su espalda lo cual sorprendió a todos

"¿Qué es eso…?" Susurro Endo a ver la Gigantesca aura oscura que salía de Hyoga el cual era mucho más grande que todas las anteriores

"¿Acaso…eso es un…Avatar?" Susurro también Takeda al ver la gigantesca aura oscura tomar forma

Luego la aura oscura se disperso dejando ver a un Gigantesco Demonio muy musculoso de color azul oscuro con grandes brazos con garras y múltiples espinas en su cuerpo, tenía unos aterradores ojos rojos y unos grandes cuernos en su cabeza y temibles dientes afilados y además una gema color azul en su frente y todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una maligna aura negra

"¿Ese es el Avatar de…Hyoga?" Dijo Kira observando el aterrador Avatar de su Hermano

"¿Qué Demonios es eso?" Pregunto Fidio sin creer que fuera un Avatar

"¡El Avatar Mas Fuerte! ¡Dios Demonio de las Tinieblas, Obelisco!" Grita Hyoga mientras su gigantesco Avatar parecía rugir

"Q-Que… ¡Aterrador!" Dijo Kabeyama asustado viendo el Avatar de Hyoga

"Su Avatar…Es Impresionante…pero aun así…como ya dije… ¡Protegeré Los Sentimientos de mis Amigos!" Dijo Endo rápidamente cambiando su expresión de sorprendido a muy serio

"¿Los sentimientos de tus amigos?… ¡Que Patético!" Dijo Hyoga cambiando a una expresión aterradora mientras alrededor de su Avatar empezaron a surgir Relámpagos Oscuros

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Goenji observando al Avatar de Hyoga

De repente Los Relámpagos Oscuros se acumularon en las Manos de Obelisco, luego este las junto y empezó a creo rápidamente una esfera creada totalmente de oscuridad en forma de espiral dentro de ella y rodeada de Relámpagos Oscuros, Hyoga levanta muy alto su pierna y da una fuerte patada al balón y este se dirige al cielo y entra dentro de esfera oscura, Hyoga salta muy alto y da unas acrobacias

"¡Toma Esto! ¡Relámpago Exterminador!" Grito Hyoga dándole con gran fuerza a la esfera oscura con la planta de sus pies y rápidamente se convirtió en un meteoro de oscuridad gigantesco que se dirigía a la portería de Raimon

"¿Qué Demonios es esa Técnica?" Dijo Hijikata sintiendo la temible fuerza de la técnica desde la Banca

"¡Endo!" Pensó Aki muy preocupada también sintiendo el temible poder de la técnica de Hyoga

"¡Vamos! ¡Mano Fantasma V!" Grito Endo realizando su Poderosa técnica y mientras La Gigantesca Mano Dorada choca contra El Meteoro Oscuro de la técnica de Hyoga

"¡Es Inútil!" Grita Hyoga y repentinamente La Mano Fantasma V es destruida en pedazos dejando a todos sorprendidos y rápidamente anotando un tremendo gol

"¡Gol! ¡Los Relámpagos Oscuros vuelven a anotar en la portería de Raimon y vuelven a tomar la delantera del Partido!" Dijo El Narrador muy sorprendido

"No Puede ser…" Dijo Kido observando la escena de su capitán tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse

"Endo…La Mano Fantasma V…Fue…" Dijo Marco observando perplejo

"Esta es el Poder verdadero el Odio de Relámpago Oscuro…Aquí termina el partido" Dijo Hyoga volteándose y listo para irse

"¡No!" Grito una voz y rápidamente Hyoga volteo impresionado a ver el Capitán de Raimon levantándose del suelo aun herido

"Increíble…Después de recibir el Relámpago Exterminador sigues de pie…Ustedes si son Los Súper Once…Pero Fallaran este partido…" Dijo Hyoga volteándose y volviendo a su posición

"Venció…La Mano Fantasma V…" Pensó Endo mirando su mano mas herida que antes

"¡Rápido cambio de Jugadores, Toramaru Utsunomiya por Mac Roniejo y Edgar Valtinas por Kiyama Hiroto!" Dijo Rápidamente Daiske al ver a Edgar y Toramaru lastimados

"Lo siento…Parece que nos pase un poco" Dijo Karu soltando un risita

Después de cambiar a los jugadores el partido se reanudo, Kido tomo el balón y rápidamente se dirigió a la portería de Relámpago Oscuro junto con Fubuki y Hiroto

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Kido seriamente

"¡Sí!" Respondieron Hiroto y Fubuki también muy serios y ya enfrente de la portería de Relámpago Oscuro

"¡Adelante, Gran Defensor Definitivo, Domas!" Grita Daiki invocando su poderoso Avatar

Kido le da el balón a Hiroto mientras él y Fubuki avanzaban, Hiroto da una fuerte patada al balón por un lado y esta se convierte en una esfera morada, Fubuki luego da otra patada a el balón dándole un tono azul con anillos morados, Kido luego da la ultima patada con el talón y el balón se queda en el medio, Los tres se reúnen a su alrededor

"¡Big Bang V3!" Grita Los tres dando una fuerte patada al balón y lo convierten en una gigantesca esfera de Fuego que se dirige a la portería lentamente

"¡Escudo Infinito!" Grita Daiki realizando su técnica de Avatar de Defensa y deteniendo el disparo de Los tres fácilmente

"Incluso…el Big Bang evolucionado…" Dijo Hiroto frustrado y luego el silbato suena terminando el primer tiempo

"¡El Primer Tiempo Acaba y Los Súper Once se quedan atrás en el marcador incluso luego de lanzar una poderosa técnica a la portería de Relámpagos Oscuros!" Dijo El Narrador muy animado

Los dos equipos se fueron a sus bancas, pero Los de Raimon eran los que estaban más cansados y heridos

"Endo… ¿Estás Bien?" Dijo Aki muy preocupada

"Si, no te preocupes…Pero, El supero mi Mano Fantasma V…" Dijo Endo algo preocupado y deprimido

"Un Equipo de cuatro usuarios de Avatar…Son Temibles" Dijo Roniejo también deprimido

"No se sabrá si hay esperanzas para derrotarlos…" Dijo Marco también deprimido al igual que el resto del equipo

"¡Claro que hay esperanzas!" Dijo de repente Endo y todo el equipo voltio y miro a su Capitán con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso…Ellos incluso derrotaron a la Mano Fantasma V?" Dijo Marco confundido

"No me importa, Si incluso si Derrotaron La Mano Fantasma V yo usare toda la fuerza que me quede para defender y luego usare mucha más, Porque yo protegeré Los sentimientos de mis amigo" Dijo Endo muy serio

"Amigos…" Dijo Marco recordando el rostro de Daniel

"Si tiene Razón no importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo nosotros lucharemos con todo nuestro poder juntos, Con los sentimientos de nuestros amigos" Dijo Fidio ya recuperado al igual que el equipo

"¡Sí!" Dijeron El Resto del equipo de Raimon muy animados

Momentos Después El segundo tiempo del partido estaba a punto de comenzar, Los Súper Once habían cambiado a Fubuki por Tobitaka y Hyoga tenía el balón

"Es Hora de terminar esto…" Susurro Hyoga con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y luego suena el silbato y de repente Hyoga empezó a avanzar fácilmente hacia la portería de Raimon

"¡Que Rápido!" Dijo Kido observando y luego vio que Kai, James y Karu también avanzaron al frente de la portería

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Los cuatro van a atacar?" Dijo Kazemaru observando el partido

Luego los cuatro jugadores se pusieron alrededor de la portería de Endo sin que los Defensas se dieran cuenta

"Su Velocidad es impresionante…" Dijo Fubuki impresionado

"Es Hora de Acabarte, Endo" Dijo Hyoga seriamente y de repente da una fuerte patada a el balón y este se dirige a la portería de Endo con una fuerza devastadora

"¡Lo Tengo!" Dijo Endo y luego da un fuerte puñetazo a el balón y logra despejarlo pero el cae al suelo agotado

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun sientes dolor por mi anterior disparo?" Dijo Hyoga

"No me importa eso… ¡Adelante!" Respondió Endo levantándose del suelo

"¡Como quieras!" Dijo James tomando el balón y dándole otra fuerte patada y rápidamente Endo da otro puñetazo el balón y lo despeja pero Kai lo recibe y da otra patada al balón y Endo continuo despejando el balón

"No voy a dejar que traten así a nuestro, Capitán" Dijo Marco y rápidamente se dirigió hacia los jugadores de Relámpago Oscuro

"¡Sí!" Dijo Tobitaka también dirigiéndose hacia Los Jugadores de Relámpago Oscuro

"¡No se metan!" Dijeron Kai y Karu mientras la Auras Oscuras saliendo de su espalda

"¡Serpiente Asesina Blanca, Venom!" Dijo Kai invocando s u Avatar y lanzando a Tobitaka a al suelo

"¡Serpiente Asesina Negra, Poison!" Dijo Karu también invocando su avatar y lanzando a Marco al suelo

"Continuemos" Dijo Hyoga con el balón listo para atacar a Endo

"¡Adelante!" Dijo Endo muy serio y algo herido

Los Jugadores de Relámpago Oscuro siguieron lanzando varios balonazos a la portería de Endo los cuales el detuvo como sea, incluso con el rostro detuvo el balón para que no entrara a la portería hasta el punto que había quedado en el suelo

"¿Qué pasa, Endo? ¿Ya te rendiste?" Dijo Hyoga observando a Endo en el suelo

"Eso malditos, Ellos no quieres anotar Goles, Su Objetivo es lastimar a Endo" Dijo Someoka muy molesto observando

"¿Y Bien, Ya te rendiste?" Volvió a preguntar Hyoga

"N-No…Yo tengo que…Proteger los Sentimientos de mis amigos…" Dijo Endo intentando levantarse del suelo

"Aun sigues con eso, Igual si intentas protegerlos ya no tienes la fuerza para hacerlo… y si te levantas te lanzare otras 100 veces al suelo si es necesario" Dijo Hyoga seriamente y de repente Endo puso una sonrisa en su rostro

"En eso te equivocas…" Dijo Endo empezando a levantarse del suelo

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me equivoco?" Dijo Hyoga confundido

"Yo no solo protejo los Sentimientos de mis amigos…Ellos me protegen a mi…Me dan las fueras para seguir adelante…así que si quieres lánzame 100 veces al suelo…Porque yo… ¡Me Levantare 101!" Grito seriamente Endo logrando levantándose del suelo y dejando con los ojos abiertos a Hyoga

"Como quieras, ¡Dios Demonio de las Tinieblas, Obelisco!" Grito Hyoga seriamente invocando su Avatar "¡Destruiré Los Sentimientos de tus Amigos! ¡Relámpago Exterminador!"

La Poderosa Técnica Oscura de Hyoga se dirigió a la portería de Endo con un demoniaco poder y mientras alrededor del cuerpo de Endo había un brillo Dorado

"¡Endo!" Gritaron todos los Jugadores de Raimon en el campo observado

Endo se volteo y mientras su Mano nuevamente empezó a brillar de dorado rodeado de Relámpagos más brillantes que antes y unas Alas Doras más grande que antes surgieron que incluso superaban el tamaño de la portería y esta vez rodeadas de un brillo dorado muy fuerte

"¡Vamos! ¡Nueva Mano Fantasma V!" Grito Endo lanzando su mano hacia delante y de ahí surgió una Mano Dorada mucho más grande que la anterior y choco contra el Relámpago Exterminador y fue detenido con mucha facilidad

"¡No Puede Ser!" Grito Hyoga sin poder creerlo lo que vio

"¡Lo Detuvo! ¡Endo detuvo la Técnica definitiva de Hyoga con su Evolucionada Mano Fantasma V!" Grito El Narrador de emoción

"Eso es imposible…detuvo una técnica de Avatar más fuerte y el Programa de Mejoramiento…Este es Satoru Endo…" Dijo Nakamura observando sin poder creerlo

"¡Vamos, Chicos!" Grito Endo y rápidamente da una fuerte patada al balón y Goenji lo recibe y avanza rápidamente a la portería de Relámpago Oscuro

"¡Les Mostraremos el Poder que fue dado por nuestros Amigos!" Dijo Goenji seriamente y mientras Takeda se ponía a su Lado

"¡Si, Este es el poder de Raimon!" Dijo Takeda seriamente

"¡Vengan, Gran Defensor Definitivo, Domas!" Grito Daiki invocando su poderoso Avatar de Defensa

Goenji y Takeda se quedaron cada uno de un lado del balón mientras este se rodeo de una poderosa energía y fue disparado al cielo como un misil y alrededor de Goenji apareció una espiral de fuego y Alrededor de Takeda apareció una espiral de Fuego oscura y ambos empezaron a girar como tornados mientras subían al cielo al lado del balón

"¡Fuego Destructor!" Gritaron ambos dándole una fuerte patada al balón rodeados de fuego y el Balón se convirtió en una gigantesca Bola de Fuego rodeado de una espiral negra que se dirigió a la portería de Daiki

"¡Escudo Infinito!" Grito Daiki realizando su técnica y La Gigantesca Bola de Fuego choco contra los dos Grandes Escudos y este fue triturado en pedazos y anoto un gran gol a la portería de Los Relámpagos Oscuro

"¡Gol! ¡Los Súper Once vuelven a empatar el Marcador con la Nueva Técnica Especial de Goenji y Takeda, Fuego Destructor!" Grito El Narrador muy emocionado

"¡Esto…No Puede ser…Otro Gol! ¡Destruiré a Los Súper Once! " Dijo Hyoga sin poder creerlo todavía con una expresión de odio en su cara

"¡Intentalo! ¡Porque aun no queda Mucho con que Luchar!" Dijo Endo muy seriamente, ¿Quien terminara siendo el Ganador de esta Feroz Batalla?

Continuara…


	27. ¡Vinculo de Victoria!

**Capitulo 27: ¡Vinculo de Victoria! **

La Batalla Final de Los Súper Once contra Relámpago Oscuro aún no terminaba, ambos equipo estaban en empate en el marcador, Los jugadores de Relámpago Oscuro estaban furiosos porque incluso luego de usar sus Avatares Los Súper Once utilizaron nuevas técnicas especiales y los igualaron

Ahora mismo Hyoga estaba en medio del campo con una mirada muy fría que parecía la de un Demonio, luego Nakamura se empezó a acercar a el

"Parece que no estas feliz con este resultado" Dijo Nakamura con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Claro que no estoy Feliz…Ellos vencieron el verdadero poder de Relámpago Oscuro… ¿¡Como Quieres que Este Feliz si ellos están Evitando mi Objetivo!?" Grito con Furia Hyoga

"Bueno es buen motivo…pero recuerda para lograr un Objetivo se tiene que hacer todo lo necesario" Dijo Nakamura muy seriamente

"Lo Necesario… ¡Sí!" Dijo Hyoga mientras la expresión de cara era aun más atemorizante

Mientras que Los Súper Once estaban nuevamente celebrando su segundo Gol todos muy animados

"Bien, si Logramos meter otro Gol definitivamente ganaremos el Partido" Dijo Kido

"Bien, entonces volveremos a marcar con el Fuego Destructor y Ganaremos" Dijo Goenji

"Bien, Vamos a Demostrarles El Poder de nuestros Amigos" Dijo Endo muy animado

"¡Sí!" Apoyaron los Demás Miembro de Raimon

"Solo espera, Hermano. Hoy por fin te salvare y te mostrare el Verdadero Futbol" Pensó Takeda tocando su pecho

Momentos Después nuevamente Ambos equipos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales y listos para volver a empezar, Hyoga tenía el balón mientras seguía teniendo la mirado atemorizante

"Bien, Vamos a Comenzar" Dijo Endo y luego observo algo que lo confundió desde la portería

"¿Qué Rayos…?" Dijo Fidio también al ver igual que todo el equipo de Raimon, que el Portero de Relámpago Oscuro, Daiki había cambiado su posición por Mediocampista

"¿Cambiaron la posición del portero a Mediocampista?" Dijo Kido confuso

"¡Es una Gran Sorpresa! ¡Han Cambiado al portero de Relámpago Oscuro de posición!, ¿Qué es lo que planearan?" Dijo el Narrador sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo

"¿Qué es lo que planeas Hermano?" Dijo Takeda confundido y mientras miraba a su Hermano que tenia la misma mirada fría

Y Rápidamente el silbato suena, Goenji no pierde el tiempo y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Hyoga el cual ni siquiera miraba a Goenji

"Necesito Robarle el Balón y anotar un Gol lo más rápido posible" Pensó Goenji mientras se dirigía a Hyoga a una gran velocidad

"Todo lo Necesario…" Susurro Hyoga mirando a Goenji con su aterradora mirada

Cuando Goenji estaba a unos centímetros de él, Hyoga de repente invoca su poderosa aura oscura que salía de su espalda y por el poderoso poder Goenji es lanzado al suelo mientras todos observaban la nueva aura oscura que salía de Hyoga

"Ese es su Avatar…Parece Diferente" Dijo Takeda observando el Avatar de Hyoga que ahora estaba rodeado de una neblina espesa

"¿Qué Rayos Pasa?" Dijo Endo observando el temible poder de Hyoga desde la portería

"Dios Demonio de las Tinieblas, Obelisco" Grito Hyoga invocando su Avatar que seguía rodeado de un Aura Oscura

"Bueno, No Importa que pase aun así te quitare ese balón" Dijo Goenji levantándose del suelo

"¡Espera! ¡Observa!" Dijo Takeda y rápidamente todos observaron que los tres usuarios de Avatar de los Relámpagos Oscuros estaban liberando auras oscuras de sus espaldas

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Dijo Kido confundido al igual que los demás

Luego Todos observaron bien y vieron que las auras oscuras se estaban fusionando con el Avatar de Hyoga, El Dios Demonio de las Tinieblas, Obelisco

"¿Están Fusionando sus Avatares…?" Dijo Fidio confundido y sorprendido

"Como es eso posible" Dijo Takeda confundido

"En Realidad es muy obvio, Los Avatares pueden juntar sus propias auras para formar a un Avatar mucho más poderoso y que un usuario pueda controlarlo…Eso es el Poder de un Avatar" Dijo Hyoga de una manera atemorizante

De Repente, el Color del Avatar de Hyoga cambio de color azul a negro, con unas marcar azul oscuro en el pecho, era más grande y musculoso con varias espinas en su cuerpo y atemorizante ojos rojos

"¡Esta Cambiando!" Dijo Marco observando aterrado por el Avatar de Hyoga

"¡Este es el Fin de Los Súper Once! ¡Demonio Supremo de la Destrucción, Atormentador!" Grito Hyoga mientras su Nuevo Avatar Rugía en el Estadio

"Increíble…Cuanto Poder" Dijo Endo observando desde la portería

"Bueno no Importa cuánto poder tengas, Nosotros también tenemos Avatares" Dijo Takeda mientras un Aura Oscura salía de su Espalda

"¡Sí!" Apoyo Goenji mientras a él también le salía un Aura Oscura de su Espalda

Luego Los Avatares de Goenji y Takeda rápidamente surgieron de las auras oscuras que salían de sus espaldas

"Guerrero Explosivo, Blazer" Dijo Goenji invocando a su poderoso Avatar

"Espadachín Justiciero, Demoniac" Dijo Takeda también invocando a su Avatar

"¡Quieren Quitarme el Balón! ¡Adelante!" Grito Hyoga con algo de locura en su mirada

Rápidamente Goenji y Takeda se dirigieron a Hyoga, El Avatar de Goenji apunto su puño hacia el Avatar de Hyoga y el Avatar de Takeda dirigió su Espada, El Avatar de Hyoga levanto sus grandes brazos y dio un gran golpe al suelo una gigantesca onda sónica se libero del suelo y con una fuerza increíble lanzo a Goenji y Takeda al suelo muy heridos

"¡Chicos!" Dijo Endo observando preocupado por sus compañeros

"Cuanto Poder…" Susurro Goenji intentando levantarse del suelo

"El Verdadero Poder de Relámpago Oscuro…" Dijo Kai dirigiendo su poder hacia el Avatar de Hyoga

"…Es el Jugador más poderoso de la Historia…" Continúo Daiki haciendo lo mismo que Kai

"…Nuestro Capitán ¡Hyoga Takeda!" Completo Karu también dándole su fuerza a Hyoga

"¡Es Hora de Acabar esto!" Dijo Hyoga y de Repente una gran cantidad de Relámpagos Oscuros empezaron a surgir de él Avatar de Hyoga

El Avatar de Hyoga levanto sus grandes brazos rodeados de Relámpagos Oscuros, rápidamente Los relámpagos se dirigieron al cielo el cual se volvió nublado, lentamente una gigantesca esfera formada de pura oscuridad empezó a caer del cielo nublado, El Avatar de Hyoga puso la esfera de oscuridad en sus manos de demonio, Hyoga levanto muy alto su pierna y da una fuerte patada a el balón y este entra dentro de la esfera oscura junto con Hyoga, y rápidamente toda la energía empezó a reunirse en el balón

"Exterminador Supremo" Grito Hyoga con toda la energía reunida en el balón y luego este da un fuerte Remate y el Balon sale volando hacia la portería convertido en un Meteoro gigante de oscuridad que incluso empezó a destruir el campo

"¡No Permitiré que ese Ataque Avance!" Dijo Marco rápidamente poniéndose en frente del poderoso disparo de Hyoga

"¡Yo Tampoco!" Dijo Teres poniéndose junto con Marco en frente del balón

"¡Nosotros Tampoco! ¡Vamos, Kabeyama!" Dijo Tobitaka muy seriamente

"¡Sí!" Dijo Kabeyama animado por Tobitaka

Nuevamente todos los Defensas se colocaron en frente del destructivo disparo del Avatar de Hyoga

"¡Fortaleza Invencible!" Dijo Marco rápidamente realizando su Técnica

"¡Autentico Muro de Hierro!" Dijo Teres también realizando su técnica

"¡Tajo Oscuro V3!" Dijo Tobitaka realizando su técnica junto con sus compañeros

"¡Montaña Extrema V2!" Dijo Kabeyama de último realizando su técnica especial

La Técnicas de los cuatro Defensas chocaron con gran fuerza contra la técnica especial de Hyoga, los cuatro intentaron resistir su inmensa fuerza pero las cuatro técnicas fueron destruidas con facilidad y el balón ahora se dirigía hacia la portería de Endo

"¡Adelante!" Rápidamente con toda su fuerza en su mano realizo su técnica más poderosa "¡Nueva Mano Fantasma V!" Grito Endo chocando la Mano Dorada contra el Meteoro Oscuro

Ambas Técnicas tenían fuerzas sorprendentes que todos los jugadores del campo podían sentirlas, pero la Mano Fantasma V de Endo le empezaron a surgir grietas poco a poco, hasta que la mano quedo totalmente convertida en pedazos y la técnica de Hyoga estaba a punto de entrar en la portería

"¡No…!" Susurro Endo mientras caía al suelo y estaba observando como el balón iba a entrar en la portería pero de repente es frenado por dos personas que resultaron ser Goenji y Takeda que aparecieron en la portería

"¿Qué?" Dijo Hyoga observando sorprendido desde el medio del campo

"¡Vamos!" Dijeron Goenji y Takeda utilizado toda la fuerza en sus piernas y logrando despejar el poderoso disparo con una combinación de pies

"¡Lo Despejaron! ¡Gracias a Los Delanteros que avanzaron desde el centro del campo han logrado detener el poderoso disparo de Hyoga y su Avatar!" Dijo el Narrador muy sorprendido

"Gracias…Takeda…Goenji…" Dijo Endo levantándose del suelo algo herido

"No Importa…Lo Importante Ahora es saber cómo detener un disparo tan poderos como ese" Dijo Takeda muy seriamente

"¿Detener?...Ese Disparo no puede ser detenido, Ya que esta hecho de puro Odio desde mi Corazón, Odio que destruye esos Sentimientos de tus amigos" Dijo Hyoga poniéndose en frente de la portería de Endo

"¿Odio? ¡El Odio no tiene poder, Mientras tengamos Amigos superare al odio!" Dijo Endo muy seriamente

"Acaso no tienes otra cosa que decir que no sean tus amigos… ¡Los Amigos no pueden darte poder! ¡Tú Eres el que tiene Poder y Mi Poder surge del Odio hacia el Futbol!" Dijo Hyoga de una manera aterradora

"¡Claro que tus amigos te pueden dar poder…Que hay de lo que hiciste hace unos momentos, Tus Amigos te dieron el Poder para formar ese Avatar!" Dijo Endo hacia Hyoga

"¡En Eso te Equivocas, Ellos no son mis Amigos! ¡Yo no necesito Amigos, Solo me necesito a mi ese Avatar nació a partir de mi Odio! ¡En Este Partido te Mostrare lo doloroso que es el Futbol!" Dijo Hyoga nuevamente de una manera aterradora y luego este se volteo para volver a su posición

"Hermano…" Dijo Kira que había escucho toda la conversación desde un lado del campo

De repente Hyoga siente un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo y se arrodilla adolorido en el campo y Endo, Goenji, Kira y Endo observaron esto confundidos

"¿Qué le pasa?" Dijo Goenji confundido

"¡Hermano!" Dijo Takeda y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su Hermano para ver que el ocurría "¿Estás Bien, Hermano?"

"Eso no te importa…Yo no necesito de su Preocupación" Dijo yoga levantándose del suelo ignorando a su Hermano y dirigiéndose hacia su posición

"¿Qué le pasa?" Dijo Kira confundida y preocupada

"Es el Poder…" Dijo Daiske que se coloco al lado de Kira

"¿El Poder?" Dijo Kira confundida

"Así es, un Cuerpo Humano no puede soportar tanto poder, El Programa de Mejoramiento mas la Fuerza de tantos Avatares con tanto esfuerzo es posible que su cuerpo no lo soporte por mucho tiempo…" Dijo Daiske rápidamente preocupando a Kira

"¡Hyoga! ¡Por Favor, Detente!" Penso Kira observando a Su Hermano volviendo a su posición

Momentos Después el Partido se reanudo, Fidio tenía el balón y se dirigía rápidamente a la portería de Relámpago Oscuro

"Tal vez con el cambio de portero tengamos más oportunidades de anotar un Gol" Penso Fidio dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hasta que llego en frente de la portería de Relámpago Oscuro

"¡Fidio llega a gran velocidad frente a la portería de Relámpago Oscuro! ¡El Portero Taigi podrá bloquear los disparos del Meteoro Blanco de Italia!" Dijo El Narrador muy entusiasmado

"¡Adelante! ¡Dispara con todas tus fuerzas, Quiero ver el Poder de los Jugadores Mundiales!" Dijo El Portero de Cabello verde desordenado y ojos color miel

"¡Ya Veras! ¡Autentica Espada de Odín!" Grito Fidio realizando su poderosa técnica el balón va a la portería convertido en una brillante espada dorada

De Repente el Portero, Taigi realiza la técnica especial del primer portero de Relámpago Oscuro pero con más fuerza y más oscuridad que antes

"¡Captura de Pesadillas G2!" Grito Taigi mientras el balón era detenido por las manos de demonios

"¡Taigi logra detener el disparo!" Dijo El Narrador sorprendido

"¡No Puede ser! ¡La Misma Técnica que el Anterior portero!" Pensó Fidio furioso

"¡Intenten Darme un Reto más interesante!" Dijo Taigi dándole el balón a Roniejo que lo recibió fácilmente

"¡Te arrepentirás de darme el balón! " Dijo Roniejo con una mirada muy seria

Roniejo lanza el balón al aire rápidamente, el salta y se voltea en el aire. Mete el balón entre sus piernas y luego lo hace girar a gran velocidad haciendo que se rodee de un poder verde, Roniejo cae al suelo y luego vuelve a saltar levantado su pierna muy alto y mientras caía confeti del cielo

"Disparo de Samba V3" Grito Roniejo dando un fuerte remate al balón el cual cambio su color de verde a naranja y se dirigía hacia la portería

Nuevamente, Taigi realizo su anterior técnica pero parecía más fuerte y oscura y con muchas más manos

"¡Captura de Pesadillas G3!" Dijo Taigi nuevamente deteniendo el disparo de Raimon con su técnica evolucionada

"¡No, Demonios!" Dijo Roniejo frustrado de que su tiro no entrara a la portería

"¡Adelante, Sigan Disparando que…!" Decía Taigi pero es interrumpido por la voz de una persona

"¡Deja de estar Jugando, Taigi! ¡Necesitamos aplastar a este equipo lo más rápido posible!" Dijo Hyoga atemorizando a Taigi

"Pero Capitán, Yo…" Intento decir Taigi pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

"¡Sin Peros! ¡Si lo que tú quieres es estar jugando futbol, mejor aléjate de este equipo!" Dijo Hyoga de una manera muy atemorizante

"S-Si, Capitán" Dijo Taigi serio pero algo asustado, luego él le da el balón a Hyoga y este lo intercepta fácilmente

"¡No te dejare quedar con el balón!" Dijo Kido preparándose para hacer una barrida

"¡No te Metas en mi Camino! ¡Oscuridad Alfa!" Grito Hyoga preparándose para lanzar su técnica especial hacia Kido pero de repente Takeda se pone en medio

"¡Brillo Omega!" Grito Takeda chocando su técnica especial de luz contra la técnica especial oscura de su Hermano

Rápidamente ambas técnicas chocaron con gran fuerza y hubo una gran explosión Hyoga y Takeda se alejaron del balón por unos momentos

"¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto, Hermano? ¡No Ves el Dolor que estas causando!" Dijo Takeda muy seriamente

"¿Dolor?... ¿¡Qué hay del Dolor que yo sufro por el Futbol!?" Dijo Hyoga furioso rápidamente tomando el balón con los pies y pasando a través de su Hermano y de los Defensas de Raimon y queda en frente de la portería

"¡Adelante, Hyoga! ¡Dispara todo lo que quieras pero no dejare que ningún solo balón entre en la portería!" Dijo Endo muy seriamente

"Dime Algo, Satoru Endo…Después de ser golpeado con tantas fuerzas con un balón de futbol y quedar herido… ¿Cómo te puede gustar el Futbol?" Dijo Hyoga seriamente a Endo

"Eso es Fácil…Las Heridas que sufro por el balón no duelen porque puedo sentir el espíritu de mis rivales en el balón chocando contra mi propio espíritu…puedo sentirlos que a ellos les gusta el futbol" Dijo Endo con una sonrisa

"Como pensé…Tus respuestas no valen la pena ya que yo no amo el futbol, Yo lo odio ya que solo me trajo dolor…" Dijo Hyoga de una manera atemorizante

"¡El Futbol no puede traer dolor, Takeda me dijo lo de tus padres pero no puedes culpar al Futbol por eso!" Dijo Endo hacia Hyoga muy seriamente

"¡Claro que puedo si no hubiera jugado Futbol mis padres nunca hubieran tenido ese accidente solo por verme jugar, No entiendes el dolor pero yo hare!… ¡Que lo entiendas!" Grito de furia Hyoga luego rápidamente se volteo y levanto su pierna con el balón apuntando a Marco y rápidamente da un fuerte remate al balón y este golpea fuertemente a Marco mandándolo al suelo

"¡Marco!" Dijo Endo preocupado por su compañero

"¿Qué Pasa? ¿Por fin sientes que el mismo odio que yo?" Dijo Hyoga con la locura en su mirada pero luego Marco empezó a levantarse del suelo

"No se preocupe, Capitán…Estoy bien" Dijo Marco levantándose del suelo

"¡Qué Bien!" Dijo Endo ya relajado

"¡Eso no es lo único!" Dijo Hyoga nuevamente con la locura en sus ojos y luego este le da un pase a Kai y este lo recibe fácilmente "¡Todos aniquilen a el equipo de Raimon!"

"¡Si, Capitán!" Dijeron todos los miembros de Relámpago Oscuro a excepción de Hyoga y luego rápidamente Kai lanza el balón con gran fuerza hacia Tobitaka y este es golpeado con el balón, luego James lo recible y hace lo mismo con Kido

Todos los miembros de Relámpago Oscuro empezaron a dar una gran serie de balonazos, tacleadas y golpes a los jugadores de Raimon lanzándolos a todos hacia el suelo

"¡Todos! ¡Detente, esto era entre tú y yo!" Dijo Endo muy furioso observando como sus compañeros eran heridos

"Exacto…Quiero mostrarte lo horrible que puede ser el Futbol, siente el mismo dolor que yo siento observando cómo tus compañeros son heridos por el Futbol que tanto amas" Dijo Hyoga de una manera muy aterradora

"No…" Susurro Endo observando como Goenji herido se acercaba a Kai para quitarle el balón

"¡No Permitiré que usen el Futbol de esta forma!" Dijo Goenji acercándose con la fuerza que le queda hacia Kai

Kai salta con el balón y realiza su técnica especial pero era más fuerte y había meteoros rojos mucho más intensos que los anteriores

"¡Cometas Asesinos V2!" Grito Kai mientras los meteoros rojos descendían y golpeaban a Goenji lanzándolo al suelo y así dejando a todo el equipo de Raimon tirado en el suelo

"¡No!" Dijo Endo furioso con Hyoga y preocupado por sus amigos

"¡Dime cuál es tu respuesta a esto! ¡Acaso no ves el Dolor que he hecho a tus amigos con el Futbol! ¡Ya sientes el mismo sufrimiento que yo!" Dijo Hyoga nuevamente de forma aterradora y luego se rio de manera maligna mientras que Endo no podía creer lo que veía

"No…Puede ser…El Futbol le hizo eso a mis compañeros…será que lo que dice es verdad, el Futbol trae dolor…" Pensaba Endo observando a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo y mientras tenía una expresión de preocupación y desesperación en su rostro

"¡No Pienses en algo como eso!" Dijo una voz misteriosa en la cabeza de Endo y rápidamente Endo miro a su lado y aparecía la imagen de Setsuna

"¡Setsuna! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Endo confundido y siendo el solo quien podía escucharlo

"El No está solo" Dijo otra voz y Endo miro hacia el otro lado y era Daniel nuevamente sorprendiendo a Endo

"¡Daniel, tu también!" Dijo Endo aun mas sorprendido

"Aun queda uno" Dijo otra voz y esta vez resulto ser Hera que apareció a al lado de Setsuna

"¡Hera! ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí? ¿No estaban en el hospital?" Dijo Endo todavía confundido

"Todavía estamos allá, pero nuestros espíritus vinieron a decirte que no pienses que el Futbol causa dolor, tu no piensas así. Tú me mostraste lo divertido que puede ser el Futbol" Dijo Setsuna a Endo muy seriamente

"Pero mis amigos…" Susurro Endo intentando hablar pero es interrumpido por Daniel

"¡Sin Peros! ¡Tus Amigos aun estando en el suelo ellos luchan por demostrar que el Futbol no es para lastimar! ¡Lo que Hyoga está usando para lastimar a tus amigos no es Futbol!" Dijo Daniel seriamente

"¿No es Futbol…?" Dijo Endo confundido

"¡En Definitiva no lo es! ¡Muéstrale el Verdadero Futbol como hiciste con nosotros!" Dijo Hera muy seriamente a Endo

"¿Pero cómo puedo hacer eso? ¡Estoy solo y el demasiado poderoso!" Dijo Endo algo deprimido

"Endo, tú no estás solo, todos tus compañeros están aquí y además muchos más…" Dijo Setsuna poniendo su mano en el hombro de Endo y de repente una serie de recuerdos empezaron a surgir en la memoria de Endo

Flashbacks de Endo

"Asegúrense de no perder el Torneo Thunder, Los Estaremos Apoyando" Dijo Genda el Capitán del Instituto Imperial

"Espero que Ganen, y lleven el espíritu de los jugadores de Haruken con ustedes" Dijo Shirai Capitán de la Secundaria Haruken

"Gracias, Endo y los estaré apoyando desde lejos y espero que volvamos enfrentarnos en el futuro" Dijo Sestuna Capitán de El Equipo Zodiaco

"¡Los Jugadores de España también estarán apoyándolos!" Dijo Daniel Capitán de Los Toros de España

"Yo sé que ustedes pueden ganar, Tiene el Apoyo de los Dioses" Dijo Hera Capitán de la Secundaria Zeus

"El Raimon Ganara este partido, ¿No es Verdad, Endo?" Dijo Tachimukai que ahora tenía la mano herida

"Ganen por nuestros Amigos, Endo" Dijo Aphrodi que se estaba recuperando de sus heridas

Fin de Flashbacks

"¡Todos!" Dijo Endo soltando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

"Tú no estás Solo, Endo…" Dijeron Setsuna, Daniel y Hera antes de desaparecer en la luz y Endo ahora nuevamente estaba sonriendo mirando a Hyoga

"¿Qué Pasa? ¿No vas Decir nada y te quedaras ahí solo? ¿Aceptas tu derrota?" Preguntaba Hyoga teniendo todavía la mirada aterradora en sus ojos

"¡No estoy Solo como tú Dices! ¡Yo Tengo todavía un Vinculo!" Dijo Endo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sorprendiendo a Hyoga

"¿Un Vinculo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Dijo Hyoga confundido

"Un Vinculo…que me une con todos Mis Amigos…Mis Rivales…Me una con todos aquellos que Aman el Futbol, puedo sentir como se sienten y yo nunca los abandonare porque ellos me dan las fuerzas para continuar…Puedo sentirlo… ¡Nuestro Vinculo!" Grito Endo con una gran sonrisa en su Cara y luego Hyoga libera una risa

"¿Nuestro Vinculo? ¿De qué te sirve eso ahora? ¡Todo tu equipo está en el suelo y no hay nada que puedas hacer!" Dijo Hyoga mientras reía maniáticamente

"No te burles de nuestro Capitán…" Dijo una voz y esa simple voz sorprendió en gran exceso a Hyoga

"¡Imposible!" Dijo Hyoga volteándose y viendo como Goenji se levantaba demasiado herido del suelo

"No te atrevas burlarte de Nuestro Capitán y de Nuestro Vinculo" Dijo Goenji muy seriamente y de repente Takeda también empezó a levantarse del suelo y también el resto del equipo

"Es Verdad, Nuestro Vinculo nos da fuerza para levantarnos" Dijo Takeda seriamente

"¡Sí!" Apoyaron los demás miembros de Raimon muy seriamente

"¡Ves esta es la fuerza de…Nuestro Vinculo!" Grito Endo levantándose su puño

"¡Nuestro Vinculo!" Dijo Goenji también levantando su puño

"¡Nuestro Vinculo!" Dijo Takeda haciendo lo mismo

"¡Nuestro Vinculo!" Dijeron todos los miembros de Raimon en el campo

"¡Nuestro Vinculo!" Dijeron los miembros de Raimon en las bancas

"¡Nuestro Vinculo!" Dijeron las Gerentes de Raimon

"¡Nuestro Vinculo!" Dijeron de último Daiske y Hibiki

"Ves esto es lo divertido que es el Futbol" Dijo Endo sonriéndole a Hyoga mientras Hyoga se quedaba con ojos abiertos ante lo que hizo Endo

"Divertido…¡Cállate!" Grito de Ira Hyoga mientras una gigantesca aura oscura salía de su espalda, luego con gran velocidad el poderoso Avatar de Hyoga se formo "Dios Demonio de las Tinieblas, Obelisco"

"¡Invoco su Avatar! ¡Significa que quiere usar eso de nuevo!" Dijo Daiki sorprendido

"Pero su cuerpo no podrá soportarlo" Dijo James

"¡No me importa si mi cuerpo se destruye! ¡Yo Destruiré a los Súper Once!" Grito de Furia Hyoga mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura mucho más oscura que antes

"¡Como ordene, Capitán!" Dijeron los tres usuarios de Avatar rápidamente dándoles el poder de sus Avatares a Hyoga y su Avatar el cual empezó a cambiar de forma

"¡Demonio Supremo de la Destrucción, Atormentador!" Grito Hyoga invocando su fusión de Avatar y mientras su cuerpo liberaba un gran poder oscuro

"Vaya eso es más que interesante…" Dijo Nakamura observando cuidadosamente el partido

"¡Bien daré todo lo que tengo para detener el disparo de ese Avatar! ¡Mientras tenga el Vinculo con mis preciados Amigos, No hay nada que me detenga!" Grito Endo mientras todo su cuerpo era rodeado de un Aura Arcoíris muy intensa y rápidamente se volteo y nuevamente un par de Alas Doradas rodeadas de un aura multicolor aparecieron en la mano cerrada de Endo

"¡Este es tu Fin! ¡Exterminador Supremo!" Grito con gran fuerza Hyoga y mando el Balón convertido en un Gigantesco Meteoro Oscuro a la portería de Endo

"¡Autentica Mano Fantasma V!" Grito también con todas sus fuerza Endo y lanza su Mano hacia Delante y una Gigantesca Mano Dorada rodeada de un aura arcoíris choca contra el Exterminador Supremo de Hyoga, ambas técnicas eran gigantescas y se podía sentir su poder en todo el estadio

Ambas Técnicas especiales tenían fuerzas sorprendentes, pero la Tecnica especial de Hyoga empezó a ganar un poco de la batalla y Endo empezó a ser empujado hacia atrás con gran fuerza y dejaba marcas en el suelo

"¡Ya Ríndete! ¡Es Imposible Detener este Tiro! ¡Ríndete!" Seguía repitiendo Hyoga imparablemente mientras la locura seguía en sus ojos

Durante el fuerte choque entre ambas poderosas técnicas, La Mano Fantasma V de Endo empezó a romperse surgiendo pequeñas grietas en ella

"¡No Puedo rendirme…!" Susurro Endo intentando resistir lo más que pueda pero era muy difícil

"¡No te rindas, Endo!" Grito de repente Goenji sorprendiendo a Endo

"¡Adelante, Endo!" También animo Fidio

"¡Endo!" Gritaron la mayoría de los jugadores del campo y en la banca todos muy animados apoyando a su Capitán con todo su espíritu

"¡Tu Puedes Hacerlo, Endo!" Grito de último Takeda mientras que Endo se quedo muy sorprendido

"¡Cállense, Basura insignificante!" Grito de ira Hyoga intentando detener los ánimos de Raimon hacia su Capitán

"¡Todos…! ¡Tiene razón no puedo rendirme, Usaremos nuestra Fuerza para ganar, Nuestro Vinculo!" Pensó Endo muy animado

De Repente Endo da un fuerte grito mientras su Cuerpo era cubierto de una gran aura arcoíris, Rápidamente La Mano Fantasma V se regenera desapareciendo todas sus grietas y luego esta aplasta el balón y lo deja directamente en la mano de Endo que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"¡No Puede ser!" Dijo Hyoga en desesperación al ver el Balón en la mano de Endo

"¡LO DETUVO! ¡Endo nuevamente detiene el devastador y demoniaco disparo de Hyoga con toda su fuerza!" Grito de emoción de El Narrador

"¡Todos! ¡Vamos a Jugar Futbol!" Grito Endo y rápidamente lanza el balón al aire y le da una fuerte patada y este llega al campo pero Kai lo recibe por error

"¡Aun así que hallas derrotado a nuestro Capitán, no dejaremos que nos ganen!" Dijo Kai corriendo rápidamente a la portería de Raimon pero es detenido por Marco

"¡No Dejare que te acerques a la portería de el Capitán que me mostro el Valor de los amigos!" Dijo Marco seriamente

De Repente realiza su técnica especial de Defensa pero ahora el castillo era más grande y rodeado de un aura azul

"¡Fortaleza Invencible V2!" Grita Marco realizando su técnica y apoderándose del balón rápidamente y luego se lo lanza a Fidio que lo recibe fácilmente y avanza hacia delante

"¡Fidio tiene el balón pero todos los jugadores de Raimon están bloqueados! ¿Qué es lo que hara?" Dijo el Narrador confundido

"¡Aquí va!" Grito Fidio dando una fuerte patada al balón lo manda hacia delante y de repente el que lo recibe no es nadie más que Endo

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Endo ha salido de la portería y ha recibido el balón!" Grita el Narrador muy sorprendido

"¡Adelante, Chicos!" Dijo Endo avanzando hacia delante y luego Takeda y Goenji lo acompañan

¡Uniremos nuestras fuerzas!" Dijo Goenji corriendo hacia delante de la portería

"¡Si unimos nuestras fuerzas en tres cuerpos!" Dijo Takeda haciendo lo mismo que Goenji

"¡Podremos Ganar!" Dijo Endo y luego los tres se detuvieron en frente de la portería de Relámpago Oscuro rápidamente los tres empezaron a surgir sus auras oscuras de sus espaldas

"¡Guerrero Explosivo, Blazer!" Grito Goenji invocando su Avatar del lado derecho de Endo

"¡Espadachín Justiciero, Demoniac!" Grito Takeda invocando su Avatar del lado izquierdo de Endo

"¡El Gran Demonio!" Grito Endo invocando a su poderoso Avatar en medio de Goenji y Takeda

"¡Adelante!" Gritaron los tres al Unisonó y rápidamente los tres Avatares de Raimon se convirtieron en auras oscuras y se juntaron formando una brillante esfera de luz que rotaba a gran velocidad

"¡No Puede ser ellos han fusionado sus Avatares!" Dijo Hyoga sorprendido y rápidamente corriendo poniéndose en frente de ellos

Luego la esfera dejo de girar y lo primero que se vieron fueron dos gigantescas alas de lo que parecían ser de un fénix ya que estaban rodeadas en fuego, las alas se extendieron dejando ver un gran hombre musculo de piel totalmente negra, pero mayormente cubierto por una armadura dorara con toques de azul y varias espinas de acero, se podía ver que tenía una a capa azul y uno de sus ojos era tapado por una máscara que parecía de fénix y el otro era de color rojo intenso, y además su cuerpo liberaba unos cuantos relámpagos

"¡Emperador del Fuego Relámpago, Fénix!" Gritaron Endo, Goenji y Takeda mientras sus tres auras se conectaban para formar el Avatar

"¡No Voy a dejar que tiren, Dios Demonio de las Tinieblas, Obelisco!" Grita Hyoga invocando su poderoso Avatar en frente de los jugadores de Raimon

Las manos del Emperador del Fuego Relámpago, Fénix se juntaron y empezaron a formar una gigantesca bola de fuego que atrapo el balón, Goenji y Takeda con sus pies rodeados de fuego saltaron y remataron fuertemente el balón pero Hyoga salto en frente de ellos y patea el balón del otro lado y su Avatar choco contra el de los jugadores de Raimon

"¡No Permitiré que marquen otro gol!" Grito seriamente Hyoga impulsando el balón lo mas que pudo pero de repente Endo también salta y con sus pies rodeados en relámpagos dorados y luego remata fuertemente el balón y este se convierte en una esfera de fuego y trueno

"¡Siente el poder del Verdadero Futbol! ¡Llamarada Relámpago!" Gritaron los tres miembros de Raimon y la fuerza del balón supera la del Hyoga y lanza hacia el suelo y directamente hacia la portería como un meteoro de fuego rodeado de fuego

"¡No Puede ser!" Dijo el Portero observando y sin poder hacer nada el poderoso disparo de Raimon entra a la portería con una fuerza asombrosa y luego suena el silbato y termina el partido

"¡GOL! ¡Raimon anota el último gol del partido y con su magnífica fuerza logran hacer que Raimon Gane! ¡Los Súper Once han ganado el Torneo Thunder!" Grita con gran emoción el Narrador mientras el público del estadio gritaba de emoción

"Hemos…¡Ganado!" Grita de emoción Endo saltando en el aire al igual que el resto de sus compañeros

En la parte alta del estadio estaba Nakamura sin poder creerlo con sus propios ojos estaba paralizado

"Relámpago Oscuro… ¿Fue Derrotado?" Dijo Nakamura sin poder creerlo

"Si, lo han sido y tu también los jóvenes que tu heriste despertaron y dijeron todo sobre el Programa de Mejoramiento" Dijo El Detective Onigawara apareciendo desde las sombras y así Nakamura es arrestado

"¡El Verdadero Futbol…es increíble!" Dijo Hyoga tirado en el suelo y con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando a Kira y Takeda sorprendidos

"¿Hermano…Tu por fin entendiste?" Dijo Kira confundida

"Si…ese último disparo, no solo tenía los sentimientos de Ustedes tres, tenia los sentimientos de todos los que aman el Futbol…por fin volví a entender lo que me dijo nuestro padre… ¡El Futbol es divertido!" Dijo Hyoga sonriendo a sus dos hermanos

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Dijo Kira muy feliz y se lanza hacia Hyoga lanzándolo al suelo

"¡Oye ten cuidado!" Dijo Hyoga sonriendo mientras su hermana lo abrazaba

"Gracias, Endo…Tu sí que eres un tipo raro" Dijo Takeda mientras observaba a los demás miembros de Raimon lanzar a Endo por los aires en sus brazos

"¡Ganamos! ¡El Futbol es Increíble!" Grita Endo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus compañeros lo lanzaban al aire, El Desafío por fin a Acabado

FIN

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Fanfic, por favor comenten. Les Informo que también hare un Fanfic sobre Inazuma Eleven Go: Chroro Stone**


End file.
